Genderless: One without a gender
by LiLi-Sama
Summary: After an unwanted murder case falls into her lap, Kairi is forced to become a student at the victims school. One problem. It's an all boys school! What happens when the students start falling for her? Can she survive this curse? SoraXKairi *UNFINISHED, BUT SUMMARIZED*
1. Assassination and Arrival

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **I got inspiration ..might as well use it to write a story. The basic plot is over used but I can't help it. I love that kind of plot. (IT'S HOT S'MEX!) So let's hope I can bring some jazz to it. _

_By basic plot I mean girl dressing up as boy going into a sea of boys and ect...__

* * *

_**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter One: Assassination and Arrival_

(START: March 30th FINISH: April 1st)

"Is that the new boy?" came the faint sea of whispers as I walked past those green lockers for the first time. I gulped nervously and turned a familiar shade of red.

"Holy," said another voice sharply at my entrance. "He's pretty hot! I'd hit it!"

And now the familiar shade of red became even brighter. Are they joking me? _THIS_ is an all boys school? The next thought that came to my mind was _HOW THE HELL DID I GET INTO THIS MESS?_

Okay...

I know exactly how I got into this mess.

And I shall tell you from the very beginning. (And no nothing about 'Well there was this bright light...and then I saw my mommy! Or...an _interesting_ part of my mommy...'. I'm going to tell you exactly how I got here...and I'm not going into my parents love life either. You know what? I'm going to shut up now.)

I'm Kairi and I'm fifteen years old. My mother, my only living relative, got me an internship (something or other) with TALES OF CRIME AND PUNISHMENT. In a nutshell, that's a place where they handle murder cases and such. They are kind of like the F.B.I. (so to speak). I guess you can call us detectives. Was I excited about this? Heck no! I was a very attractive teen! I wanted to go out and 'find-the-one-for-me' and get a _real_ job. A _real _job where I could meet teens my age and possibly make out with them.

That is until I heard it paid ten bucks an hour.

Why have a social life when you can have money?

Now, knowing that there is money involved, I'm pretty excited to go out there and do my 'good-golly-best!'. But then I went into the building. When I went there it reminded me of the office my dad works at. Well, _used_ to work at before he died. To describe it in one word would be 'the-most-god-awful-boring-place-on-earth-and-it-really-sucks'. You know, something like that.

Okay, I know what your thinking. Every place you visit is 'the most boring place on earth'. School is boring, Your Grandma's is boring, Church (I love you Jesus...don't send me to hell) is boring. But in this place when a telephone rang it happened to be the most interesting thing since sliced bread. I remember once that a computer screen saver came on and this old women had a heart attack. And I wish I was joking too.

But heck, I got money for sitting on my ass, doing my homework, and once and awhile making a copy of a report (which, I may add, consisted of "Then as we kissed on that sandy beach we seemed the melt into the earth's natural painting of the sun set." I never read another 'report' after that). So I put up with it.

Then, six months after I started working, something _huge_ happened. We got a case from a private school deep into the city. I remember _everyone_ was running around the office like chickens with their heads cut off (except not as disturbing). When I asked Cid, the guy who ran the place, what was happening he said "We finally got a case. A _murder_ case."

Over the next month I find out the following facts. At Destiny Catholic, an all boys high school in a city nearly an hour away, there was a big commotion about Wakka, the star blitz ball player, and his so called suicide. After examining the body they found out that before he 'hung' himself, he was strangled and suffocated to death. So, if you didn't understand that, Wakka was killed by someone who played it off as him killing himself.

Now, police and what not over there still don't believe it was a murder. So, Wakka's family turned the case over to us. But since I'm only an intern I don't know full detail. I do know this though. After nearly five months of studying the case, the evidence, the wall (...they got bored I'm guessing), and ect. over and over, they still had no lead.

The next part I remember clear as day for it was the moment my life changed forever. I was working on a report for English, an essay about the comparison of the symbolism in cheese or something stupid like that, when I heard a humongous bang. Seeing if this would result in another heart attack, I look up from my work only to see Cid, in complete frustration, and that he had nearly punched a hole through his desk.

"People!" He proclaimed with his veins nearly popping out of his body. "This case has gotten no where. If we don't find a lead soon then the victims parents will turn the case over to someone else. We _need_ this case may I remind you." Cid then groaned in frustration and said, "We need to think of ideas!", slapping his hand on his desk at every syllable.

A timid young women, whom I knew as Alice, stood up. "Well we haven't exactly talked to the family in person yet. Do you think we could-"

"NO!" Cid slapped his desk again and made the young blonde sit down immediately. "That won't help us any!"

"How about," an extremely pale man named Jack pondered in the safety of his own seat. "We looked into this as a suicide. That could actually be the case."

"It couldn't be," Cid snapped at the skeleton of a man. "The strangle marks not only included the ropes but the ones of a human as well. And the way Wakka suffocated was by force of another person. There was no way he could have killed himself with that much damage to his body done already."

"Did Wakka have any lovers?" Alice shyly asked again. "Or any enemies?"

"Not that we know of," Cid started to rub the temples of his forehead. "Or that the family knows either."

"But how do we know for sure?" asked a slightly beat up lady named Sally. "We need to gather evidence directly from the source!"

"The police in the city already did that," Cid told Sally. Okay, not told. More like yelled. At this point Cid was acting like an insane man that finally got let out of his cage. "And after the case was handed over to us they gave us the reports of students. We got nothing good out of it."

"That's because students were probably still in shock," Meg mentioned. Meg was a so called 'outsider' in this office building. Despite her beauty (and long gorgeous brown hair that I envied every time I came here) she had a temper almost as bad as Cid's. She always wore purple, and slightly slutty, dresses with an attitude that said she owned the place. "If I were a student all I would be able to talk about is how much I missed, hated, or lusted for the boy." Another thing about Meg. She speaks her mind. "And students do have a thing about taking secrets to their graves, even if it is guys."

"What are you getting at Meg?" Cid spat at her in a way that showed he was interested in what she was saying.

"What I'm saying is teens will never spill a secret out," Meg continued on with her speech. "_Unless_ it's too another student."

"Go on," Cid motioned her.

"Think about it," Meg commanded everyone. "I remember this girl in my high school that was rumored to be pregnant. Kids would always talk about it in the halls to each other. _'What? Jasmine got knocked up by some trailer trash?' _or _'The mayors daughter? Pregnant? How could this happen!'_ But if a teacher came around we all got quiet. It's because even though we back talked her, we would never dare spread the news to adults."

"I see what your saying." Cid smiled. That NEVER happened. You could tell he was really into Meg's ideas about teens. "Kids are under a silent code to each other. What the students say stays with the students. Never tell a soul even if it _is_ with the police."

"Exactly," Meg replied.

"So," Cid thought out loud as he started building off of Meg's information. "To gain the information we need we need someone to go undercover. Someone to act as a kid. Because if we get a teen under their skins they will open up to them. Correct?"

"Correct," Meg smiled slyly.

"One problem," Jack spoke up once more. "We don't have anyone that could go undercover! The youngest person we have is probably Alice and she's obviously," Jack eyed her womanly figure. "Not a teenager. Nor is she a boy. There is no way we could do that."

"Hello!" Meg rolled her eyes at him. Then she pointed to what I thought was the wall behind me. "Have you not seen our intern?"

Then, after seconds of confusion, I realized she was talking about me and not the wall. My eyes grew wide, and not only because of the fact that I was getting pulled into their crazy idea. No one in that place besides the old lady who wrote porn paid any attention to me. And now I was about to go undercover.

"Yes," Cid now fully accepting the idea. "I like! We send the kid into get our information!"

Now, as much as I give them claps for thinking of such a brilliant idea, there was no way I was giving up my life (in a matter of speaking, of course). "Hold your horses!" I stood up and confronted the adults. "What insane thought gave you the idea that I would ever do this for you?"

"Helping your fellow man," Alice smiled from behind her desk.

"Screw my fellow man!" I spoke freely. "What has my fellow man ever done for me?" Oh yes. I am a rebellious teen. Cheers for me.

"Not losing your job," Jack eyed me. Pfft!

"You think I like this job?" I continued to rant. "Sure I get payed but all I do is sit here and once and awhile make a copy. I'd get paid the same if I worked at McDonalds or something."

"The idea of being surrounded by teenage guys?" suggested Cid.

"No way," I narrowed my eyes. No way as in 'No way I am admitting out loud that I really like that idea'. "I'm not doing it!"

"You'll get payed half of what Wakka's parents are paying us," Meg slapped an offer down on the table.

"And how much is that?" I asked.

"At the least it's going to be half a million."

"Then you've got yourself a deal."

In a nutshell it went down like this. I get job. Job is boring. Job gets less boring when murder case arrives. People get frustrated. I get payed. Then I had to cut my long beautiful hair, bind what little boobs I had, and get lessons to act like a guy and get dropped into an all boys school far away from my own home.

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that. I'm a girl. Can we say Twelfth Night? _(A/N: Twelfth Night is a Shakespeare play where the girl dresses up as her twin brother in order to work because in that time ..you know ..the whole "YOU HAVE BOOBS" thing. She's The Man was based off of it.)_

"Hey new kid!" sneered a greasy haired boy. Ew. I feel like squirted him with a hose or something. He could try bathing. It's actually very nice once you get used to it. "I'll _show you around_, if you know what I mean."

Is every boy in this school horny and gay? Jesus.

With my suitcase in hand I started to search for my room. Since I don't live around here I have to stay in the dorms (obviously). Of course, Cid and them just happened to _forget_ to tell me that. And shame on me for coming here and THEN realizing I need a place to live.

"Room 204," I murmured. I looked to side to side, frantically searching for the correct door to enter. Once and awhile I heard another comment about how hot my ass looked in my jeans or if I had a boyfriend back home, but I learned to ignore thoughs comments. After all, this _boy_ isn't going to draw attention to _himself_ anymore then _he_ had to. "Room 204..."

"Room 204!" I finally proclaimed. I grabbed the key from my pants (HAHA...boy pants...Why am I doing this?) and once the door was unlocked I rushed into the room. Closing the door, I leaned back against the wood and muttered, "This school is insane."

"NEW KID!" someone in the room yelled in the same tone as 'SURPRISE!'. Having a mini-heart attack, I jumped and looked at two boys playing cards in the middle of the floor. The one with blonde hair raised his eyebrow at me. "Sheesh New-Kid," he said as if that were my official name. "Aren't we a little spazzy? Didn't piss your pants now, did you?"

And strangely enough I smiled in relief when he said this. The _first_ guy to talk to me without making a perverted comment. I sat down (more like collapsed) on the floor and muttered, once more, to myself, "Thank you God!"

"New Kid?" the boy with brown spiky hair questioned the blonde. "Tidus at least ask the poor boys name. I can imagine he's been groped by every horny boy at this school at least twice while trying to find the room."

"Yeah," I threw my suit case up on the top bunk. "What's with that? Is everyone in this school gay?"

"Pretty much," smiled the brunette. I turned around quickly in order to hide my blush. _Jesus_, he was cute! He stood up, brushed his pants leg off, and came over to me. "Sora," he introduced himself. "And you?"

"Kairi," I answered and held out my hand. He met it with his.

"Kairi," Sora repeated my name. "Isn't that usually a girls name?"

"Yeah," I blushed in 'embarrassment'. "My mom thought I was going to be a girl when I was born." We decided that back at the office not to give me a fake name just in case I slipped up. Which, you know I probably will.

"That sucks!" Tidus blurted out. "Now the guys will be after you even more!"

"Yeah," Sora nudged Tidus in the rib playfully. "Kairi is, in fact, a hot ass uke." _(A/N: Uke is, in sex terms, the "bottom"...if you catch my drift)._

...What?" I had to laugh. Did these boys think I was gay?

"We're joking Kai," Tidus waved his hands. Sora and him were grinning like idiots. "Like this jack ass told you before I'm Tidus, your new room mate. Sora is just kind of here."

"What do you expect?" Sora interrupted the blonde. "I have a room to myself. It's boring!"

"So yeah," Tidus continued. "Sora hangs out here sometimes. Don't be surprised if he gives you a midnight wake up call."

"Hey, hey!" Sora grinned once more. Ooooh my he has a pretty smile. "Don't give him the wrong impression of me! I'm not a bad guy!"

"Except when you got drunk that one time and tried to grab my ass," Tidus sneered and punched Sora's arm. "You know how embarrassing that was to have Wakka come in with you practically straddling me?"

_'Wakka?'_ I thought to myself. _'He's the one that got murdered!'_

"Wakka?" I asked the two boys as if I didn't know anything about the situation. "Who's he?"

"My old room mate," Tidus answered casually.

"Your old room mate?" I questioned further. Knowing this would pain him, I asked him, "Why old? Did he move or something?"

"No," Tidus' facial expressions changed to a serious tone. "He killed himself a few months ago."

"He didn't kill himself!" Sora interrupted him in a rather angry tone. "He was murdered and you know it!"

"Whoa!" I raised my arms slightly in the air in order to surrender myself and call a truce. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"I'm leaving," Sora gathered up the cards on the ground. "I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

"Sora!" Tidus called after him. But Sora had already left the room, slamming the door behind him. Tidus sighed and scratched his head. "Sorry about him. He's still touchy about the subject."

"I'm sorry," I apologized once more as I climbed up on the top trunk. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Tidus jumped into his own bed as well. "I'll let you settle down. I'm taking a nap. Wake me up at five and I'll show you around the joint."

"Okay," I answered. My reply was the soft sound of Tidus breathing in and out. I sighed myself and leaned back and let myself sink into the bed. "Cid," I looked up at the ceiling. "If you weren't paying me I'd hate you right now. I don't want to be here."

_'But Wakka does' _I thought to myself. I looked over the edge of my bed at Tidus' night stand. There had a picture of a tan man with strange red hair. The combination of the two didn't seem to match but I wasn't here to judge a dead man. _'But Wakka didn't have a choice._'

I pulled out my notebook and began to write my observations.

-School equals bunch of horny gay teens  
-Tidus is spazzy  
-Sora is calm  
-And pretty hot  
-But I'm supposed to be a guy...so damn that...and you too Cid when you read these notes  
-Sora is touchy on the subject of Wakka's death  
-Wakka seemed rather important to Tidus. Why?

_End of Chapter One_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **What do you think so far? Continue or no? If I do continue I'd have to most likely make this 26 chapters (One for each letter of the alphabet...read this chapters title). Thoughts? Suggestions? Flames? Ideas? Send them in reviews! Please and thank you!_


	2. Bluffs and Bathing

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Yeah...If there is an extended period of time where I'm not writing, don't kill me. I have so many cosplays to make (Why must I be sucked into this?) and I'm in three shows...and yeah. I kind of have a busy schedule. Oh well, enjoy the chapter._

_

* * *

_**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Two: Bluffs and Bathing  
_(START: April 1st FINISH: April 4th)

"You have one unheard message," Pause. "First unheard message."

"KAIRI!" A sob came from the recording on my cell phone. I took it away from my ear in surprise. But despite that I could still hear the voice on the other line loud and clear. "Why did you leave me! Now I have to sit over here next to the girl with a lot of pimples. HER FACE IS GROSS KAIRI! I MISS YOU! COME BACK SOON!

...By the way this is Selphie. Call me back, okay? LOVE YOU!" _Click._

You got to love that dumb brunette. I laughed as I sent her a text message that I was fine and I'd call her later after I settled down a bit. By the way, Selphie is my best friend back home. I kind of ,erm, _forgot _to tell her I was living here for a year or so. Okay, you heard her message. She's very clingy. Imagine what would have happened if I told her in person.

Yeah. That's why I didn't tell her.

"Tidus," I leaned over the bed. "It's five."

"Aaaahmm?" Tidus mumbled sleepily. "Aaaooh," yawn. "I guess it is."

"So are you going to show me around?" I asked him as I hopped off the bunk and stretched.

"Sure Kairi," Tidus stretched in his own bed. "Let me just-"

"TIDUS!" Sora exclaimed as he burst through the doors of the dorm unannounced. I jumped so high I nearly could have jumped back in my bunk. "KAIRI! MY TWO BEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"

_'Wow,_' I laughed silently in my head at the brunettes entrance. _'He has more mood swings then me on my period.'_

"Sora," Tidus laughed and suddenly was 'full of energy'. "You just met Kairi a few hours ago."

Sora laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah I know," he said in mid laugh. "It's the caffeine I tell you."

"Caffeine?" I asked the (very attractive) brunette. "You do realize caffeine, if you drink it too much, can lead to a major break out?"

They both turned their heads towards me and looked at me like I was insane. Shit. I let myself slip. Only metro sexual people or something care about acne, right?

"That is," I tried to back up myself. "If you care about that sort of thing. My sister told me that girls hate guys with zits."

"Sister, eh?" Tidus snickered, seemed to completely forgot the caffeine comment. Thank God! "Is she hot?"

My face grew red. By 'my sister' I meant myself, obviously. You can't just say to a guy, as a guy, 'Yeah I was reading Cosmo the other day and-" Yeah. You catch my drift. Any who basically Tidus just asked me if I were hot. How am I supposed to answer that?

"Tidus," Sora laughed plainly and slightly pushed the blonde. "Stop being so immature. Like Kairi here is supposed to go 'Yes. My sister is, in fact, very hot.'" I let out a chuckle of agreement while Tidus pouted like a child. "Do you have a picture of her?"

"On my phone, yes," I told them. How was I going to get out of this one? I couldn't show them a picture of _me_! Great. I've only been here a few hours and I'm already blowing my cover. I told Cid this was a bad idea.

"Then let's see!" Sora exclaimed and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket. If I weren't so concerned that my true gender was about to be relieved I would giggle insanely over the fact that Mr. Attractive here nearly touched my ass. Of course I tried to grab for it but he used my weakness of shortness and held the phone beyond my jumping reach. "Oh?" He showed Tidus the phone in interest. "That's her?"

"Has to be," Tidus nodded. "They look too much alike. Are you guys twins?"

Twins? Twins...TWINS! YES! IT WORKS! I love blondes. "Yes," I tried to hide my smile. "We're twins."

"She's cute," Sora grinned in a slightly perverted way. YES! I AM CUTE! "Don't you think so Tidus?"

"I don't know," Tidus shrugged a little and pointed at the screen of the phone. "I personally like the brunette."

I finally grabbed the phone away from their hands. Up on the screen was a picture of Selphie and me in bikini's during last years school trip. No _wonder_ Sora thought I was cute. I practically had nothing on. That does nothing to boost my confidence..."You mean Selphie?" I turned towards Tidus.

"Yeah," Tidus grinned shyly.

I nodded at him. "Yeah she's my-" Slight pause. Time to think. "Sister's best friend."

"And your sister?" Sora asked me. "What's her name?"

"Kairi," I answered. Crap. No. Reverse! REVERSE! GAME OVER!

"Your both named Kairi?" Tidus asked in suspicion.

"No," I rebounded. Think Kairi! "See, her name is spelled differently then mine. And back at home I usually go by Kai." Breath girl! ..man. You barely slipped by with that one.

"Oh I see," Sora snapped in. "Back where I used to live there were twins who did the same thing. Like Aaron and Erin, right?"

"Right," I answered. Thank you Sora! Thank you! If I were in girl clothes right now I'd have your children. But that'd be hard to do in girls clothes anyways (if you catch my drift...insert Quagmire comment here).

"Guys," Tidus interrupted, causing me to jump. Hey, you'd jump too if you almost got your identity revealed a bazillion times in the time space of five minutes. "Tour time, remember?"

"Right," Sora and I answered at the same time.

"Oh yeah, Kairi," Tidus noted to me. "Since your the new kid your going to be hit on. So you have a few options." Wow. Nice way of being blunt. But whatever, he's helpful.

"First," Sora started off the list. "You can let yourself be hit on."

"Or," Tidus added on. "You can pretend to date one of us."

"Date?" I questioned. I wasn't really sure what they had in mind. When people 'dated' back home they usually got aids or something. I hate to tell you boys but I don't want aids.

"Just so the guys will know your taken," Sora explained to me, probably noting my confused look. "And won't hit on you."

"What you can also do is say you have a girlfriend back home," Tidus said. "But that will take a few days to spread around."

"Last of all," Sora told me. "You can go with the flow. You know, get a boyfriend here."

"But that will lead in the possibility of getting raped," Tidus joked and kludged me in the rib. Ow. Why the hell do guys do that? Do they like pain?

Well, this is a strange school after all.

"Tidus," Sora snapped at the blonde sharply. "Don't you ever laugh about that again."

"Sorry," Tidus virtual went inside his turtle shell, in a matter of speaking.

"It's okay," I informed them. "I'm not gay. You don't have to worry about me." Well, it's true. I am really not gay. They just don't know I'm a girl. And that I like guys. See? Everything works out. Except not. "It'd feel slightly awkward," Cross out and put wonderful. "To pretend to go out with one of you but if I have to do it..."

"Sora!" Tidus exclaimed, completely interrupting me. Pfft...guys. So rude. "How about while Kairi spreads around that he's got a girlfriend you act _over protective_ of him."

"That could work," Sora nodded. "Agree to the plan Kairi?"

I nodded, not exactly knowing what I was agreeing too. I need a guy dictionary or something. Do you think they sell thoughs at the local Barnes and Noble?

We were soon on our way to the tour. I was only half paying attention so practically everything Tidus told me went in one ear and out the other. Heck, it'd be the same with you if you were casually walking by, some horny fat Asian tries to grab your ass, and then have Sora practically hiss at him while pulling you into a very warm and felt like heaven hug. But then you also had to giggle, in the most manly uke way possible, and say 'Oh Sora! You know I have a girlfriend back home!'

"That's the cafeteria," Tidus pointed to a set of double doors. I have a need to point out that by this time Sora's hand was on my shoulder. Heh, I like pretending. "There's one over by the school so this one only serves breakfast and dinner during the week."

"What about the weekend?" I blinked at them. They grinned.

"We eat out!" They smiled like, well, boys. They thought eating out was exciting? This school must not get out much. But hey, at least I had a time where I could bath now. Speaking of which...

"Where's the bath?" I asked the 'tour guide'. Sora and Tidus exchanged unsure glances at each other.

"On the third floor," Tidus told me. "But I really wouldn't suggest bathing in there."

"Why not?" I asked in curiosity. Heck, I was under cover. I have to ask a lot of questions.

"Should we tell him?" Tidus asked Sora. He shrugged slightly and turned his head towards the window. Another touchy subject, eh? Remind me to write this all down in my notes. Tidus took a deep breath in and then finally said, "That's where they found Wakka."

Oh! Definitely note material. "Really?" I said, trying to sound sympathetic (yet curious!). "So no one takes a bath there anymore?"

"Right," Sora quietly added in.

"It's kind of weird to sit naked in a tub in the same room where they found a teenage boy-" Tidus began to say.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Sora quietly snapped at Tidus. He shut up instantly. I was right. Sora _is_ rather touchy on the subject of Wakka's death.

"Anyways," I tried to bring the subject back to light. "Do we go to another bath in the building then?"

"That was the only bath," Tidus told me. I gulped soundlessly. That isn't good! "But there is a local bath house around here. It's just a ten minute walk or so."

"We all go down there around nine," Sora added.

'NOT GOOD!' I thought with my nerves wracking every minute. 'If I go in the bath with them they will _surely_ find out my secret! This is way too many encounters!' I cleared my throat. "I may skip out tonight. Is the bath house open in the mornings?"

"Yeah," Tidus nodded. "But no one goes then."

"No one wants to wake up that early!" Sora laughed. "They'd rather shower in the school."

"I think I'll go then," I told them. Remember, back yourself up Kairi. Then they won't ask questions. "I don't want to be constantly groped while trying to clean myself."

Tidus burst out laughing and caught me off guard. "That's what Sora should have done when he first came here! I remember that night all too well."

"And it didn't help matters that no one told me to wear a towel to the bath," Sora smiled slyly. "How was I supposed to know? I've never been to a bath house before!"

Oh god Kairi. Turn around. Hide your blush. _WHY AREN'T YOU TURNING!_

"There isn't really anything left in the tour," Tidus told me, obviously not noticing my beet red face. "We'll show you around tomorrow too."

Just then, another boy walked past our group and whistled loudly at what I'm guessing is my ass. I am seriously going to kill these hormonal freaks one of these days. But just then Sora swooped me around and kissed my forehead. "I'll show you around too," he winked at me. "M'kay uke?"

Darn. Damn that 'pretending' thing'. "Okay seme," I winked back at him. _(A/N: If you read chapter one, seme is the opposite of uke, basically it means 'the top' if you know what I mean.)_

"What the hell," the boy who whistled ranted to his friend as they walked past us. "Why the hell are all the hot uke's hooking up with each other?" We let the two boys rant to each other until we wouldn't hear them anymore. By then we couldn't hold our laughter in any longer.

"OH MY GOD!" Tidus nearly yelled with laughter. He bent over and held his stomach. "That was the best!"

"If only they knew we weren't gay!" I added in, also laughing. Hey, if 'pretending' is this much fun I'll do it every day of the week!

"Well we can't speak for Tidus here," Sora smirked almost perversely. We both cracked up while Tidus sat there pouting.

"I'm not gay!" he whined. We both laughed again while walking away, leaving Tidus with the thought of his so called homo-sexualality.

"You got to love Tidus," Sora looked behind him once we were far enough from the blonde. "I'm surprised he can act like this. I mean, Wakka was his best friend."

'MAJOR INFORMATION!' My mind chimed like a bell. I tried my best to keep calm. "Maybe he's trying to keep a happy face."

"That could be it," Sora thought out loud. He shook his head and showed me an embarrassed smile. "Sorry Kai," he patted me on the back. "We keep drawing you into these Wakka stories."

'NO!' I screamed in my head. 'TELL ME MORE! TELL ME MORE!' But yet, I had to put on a smile and say, "It's okay. I really don't mind. After all, we're friends aren't we?"

Before Sora could answer I heard a familiar feeling on my ass. I turned around to see who groped me, when Sora grabbed my cell phone from my pocket. "Your ass was ringing," he winked. He opened it and raised an eyebrow, probably at the name of the person who was calling. Jesus, I hope it's not Selphie. "Cid?"

"CRAP!" I yelled as I jumped up to grab the phone. But Sora kept it out of my reach again. I groaned and glared at the brunette. "Sora! This is a really important call!"

"Joking Kai," Sora smiled childishly as he threw me my cell phone. "I'm going to try to find Tidus. We'll be back in the room when your done, okay?"

"Okay!" I grabbed my phone and ran. I would stay and converse with the extremely attractive boy (I hate hormones. And pretending to be a boy.) but Cid was calling to check up on me! I clicked the answer button and held the phone up to my ear while still running. "Hello?"

"Kairi," Cid grunted as usual. "What is the progress over there?"

"Hold on," I hushed him. God, do you think the man could say more then seven words to me? "I need to find some place quiet."

"Try an alley," Cid suggested. Good for you blondie. Your up to ten words.

"Will do," I answered his command once I was out of the dorm. I searched around frantically for an alley. Just my luck there was one right across the street. I quickly ran over to it, dodging a car in my progress, and settled down. "Okay."

"So?" Cid asked. Le sigh, he is truly a man of little words. "Progress?"

I let myself catch my breath a little. "The boys here are insanely homosexual and hormonal. I've made friends with two boys here. These boys were close and personal friends with the victim. I'll send you the notes of what I've learned from them by the end of this week." Hmm, remind me to cross out the 'damn you Cid' I wrote in there. "And reports of the people I meet."

"Anything else?" Cid questioned me further. God, old people. I've been here one day! Less then that! And, off the subject, I doubt Cid has spoken more then a thousand words his entire life.

"The 'costume'," I implied, not wanting to say the word disguise out loud. "Is working really well. Everyone thinks I am what I'm dressed as." Hey, I may be new at this but I know you don't say this sort of stuff out loud. I'm not going to yell 'YEAH! EVERYONE THINKS I'M A BOY!'. Honestly people. "And let me think...I think that's it."

"Good," he simply answered.

"I'll send the reports by Friday," I simply answered. "And let's set a time later for these little 'calls'. Okay Cid-meister?" Heh. He hates being called that. He grumbled something which I thought was 'okay' and then heard a dial tone. I let out a sigh of relief and slid my phone into my pants.

I was just about to leave when I heard a voice call my name. "Kairi?" asked someone from behind me. _Thump, thump._ I slowly turned around and was shocked by what I saw. THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! "Kairi? Is that you?"

"Oh shit..."

_End of Chapter Two_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **This story might change to an M rating later. I'm not really sure. I'm debating whether or not to go into some issues. I'm just warning you ahead of time._


	3. Crossroads and Conflicts

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **I really like Riku's character. Sort of the angel in disguise. Heh, you'll see. Um I really don't have much to say...LOOK! A BIRD! -runs-__

* * *

_

**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Three: Crossroads and Conflicts_

(START: April 4th FINISH: April 9th)

"Kairi," said the voice from behind me. That voice sounds familiar and in a very bad way. "Is that you?"

I tried to hide the horror from my face as I turned around and saw a silver haired boy. Well, he obviously wasn't a _boy_ anymore! No, he did not get a sex change. He just became a teenager.

I'll explain. When I was little I went to visit my aunts house during the summer. I'm pretty sure I was around seven. Well, next door to my aunt lived a boy. The neighborhood knew him as Riku. I knew him as Hades.

He was seriously the meanest boy I ever met. Whenever my aunt bought me a new dress he'd squirt me with a water gun. Whenever I wanted to play with the other neighborhood kids he'd threaten to pin me down and cut off all my hair. And whenever he was 'nice' and let me play he'd always throw dirt in my face or tell the other kids where I was hiding. And he actually _laughed_ when I cried. Not only that but called me mean names. And heck! Poopy head was a big insult back then.

And now, after eight years, he's standing right before me. After eight years of me forgetting who he was and what he done to me, he's gazing at me with those same intense and evil eyes. Question, how the hell did he recognize me?

I

Am

Mortally

Screwed

Over.

And Jesus? You suck. And I hate life. And baby puppies.

"What?" I simply answered. I honestly couldn't say anything else. Stupid Kairi can't even think of an excuse! Stop looking so nervous and dear-caught-in-the-head-lights-ish. Maybe if you dance it'll confuse him! Okay that's the plan. And a one, and a two-

"Kairi," he repeated and stared at me further. "Your the new kid right?"

New...kid?

"YES!" I practically, no, actually did scream with joy. My cheerful grin couldn't help but shine through. "Yes I am the new kid! Named Kairi! And I am one fine piece of boy!"

"A yes would have been fine," Riku looked at me strangely.

"Sorry," I smiled nervously again. "It's rather nerve rattling and all. Being the new kid, that is."

"Yeah," The silver haired teen smiled a grin I did not recognize. "I can understand that." His optimistic visage suddenly faded and Riku began to look at me intensely again. Wow, older Riku is slightly creepy (and I hate to admit, hot!).

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled a nostalgic smile at me.

"Nothing," Riku continued to stare . "You just look like someone I know."

_BAD!_ Play it off Kai-chan! "Yeah," I smiled at his nervously. "I get that a lot."

"Doesn't everyone?" He laughed without a care. Riku looked at me again and said, "Your a sophomore, right?"

"Right," I answered. I tried to remember back to my child hood days. Riku was a year older then me, if I am remembering correctly. I remember because he kept constantly reminding me of it. "And your a junior I'm guessing?"

"How'd you know?" Riku kind of gave me a surprised look. Again, laugh it off. My new motto in life.

"Ooooooh," I smiled and began rocking back and forth on my feet. "Just a lucky guess."

Ha. Lucky guess my ass.

"Maybe if we're in luck we'll have some classes together," Riku winked at me. In return I gave him a blank look. If _he's_ lucky maybe. I'd rather die then be in a class with this jack ass. "Or maybe a club or something."

"Yeah," I went along with it. After all, I was a boy now. Boy Kairi was new to him. AKA, I had to start all over. Girl Kairi didn't exists over in this part of the woods. All memories of her should be ignored.

Possibly. If I'm not on my period.

"Hey," I caught his attention once more. "I'm going back to the dorms." To get away from you. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Or may not at all. That's also good.

"Alright," Riku replied as I walked past him to go down the street. "Have fun talking to Cid-meister."

I didn't turn back. Turning back would show that he was right. He knew something. Or maybe I'm being paranoid. But what I do know is that when I looked out of the corner of my eye he was sneering at me.

Either that or staring at my ass.

Either way I'm equally disturbed.

* * *

"Hey Kai," Tidus welcomed me as I entered the room. Sora and him were hovering over the computer. I didn't want to know what was on the screen. So I took off my shoes and set them by the door. "Your finally back."

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "I had to take a private phone call." I didn't mention the part where Riku, the guy who bullied me as a kid, saw me, as a boy, making a so called private phone call. We have conversation, I 'remind him of someone', which is of course, me as a girl. Which, I am not going to add, is a very bad thing.

"Get changed uke," Sora informed me. I really hope that's not going to be my new nick name. I mean if Sora calls me it then it's okay. But think, it's going to spread around school. 'KAIRI-UKE-CHAN! YOU HAVE A HOT DING DONG! ME LOVE YOU LONG TIME!' Jesus, my life sucks already people. "We're going out for pizza."

And _how_ does that remind me of Mean Girls? "Why do I have to change?"

"For the hot chicks!" Tidus bluntly exclaimed, literally throwing his hands up in the air and around my shoulder, nudging me slightly in my rib. I blinked at him with a blank expression on my face. (I seem to be giving people a lot of thoughs since I came here).

"Sadly," Sora laughed at the blonde. "As Tidus put it, that's why. It's Sunday, one of the only two days we can get out amongst the town."

"That and when we go to the public baths," Tidus added.

"But that doesn't exactly count," Sora informed me. I commenced more blinking action. "See, on the other side of town there is an all girls school."

"_All girls school_," Tidus repeated with a goofishly perverted grin on his tan face.

"And we are three," he pointed to himself, Tidus, and then me. "Heterosexual teenage boys. We _like_ girls."

"If you catch our drift," Tidus implied. Oh gosh, I have the sudden urge to tell them they are finishing each other sentences. Fight it Kairi! Just keep it an inside joke between boy and girl Kairi.

By this time Sora had made his way over to the closet (no gay pun joke intended). "Tidus? Can I borrow one of your shirts? All mine are dirty."

"Dude," Tidus answered him. Dude? Why do guys/rocker chicks do that? Guess I better to remember to say it from now on. "If you want to impress Namine wearing one of _my _shirts then you must be insane."

"Namine?" I grinned at Sora in a slightly 'evil' (jealous more like it) way. "Who's she?"

"Only the chick he's been after for the last year," Tidus barged in with the answer. Sora's jaw was practically hanging off it's hinges. "And she's hot! Long blonde hair, perfect blue eyes-"

"Shut up!" Sora yelled as he threw a pillow at him. I noticed he was blushing. I now hate Namine.

Namine, huh? I shall like to meet this Namine. For we are rivals! Not that I have a chance anyways in this disguise...

"The metro bus will be here at seven," Tidus looked at his watch. "We have thirty minutes."

"This shirt will do!" Sora cried out. He pulled out a red shirt with black trimmings. He then commenced to take off his shirt and put the one he had on. I actually had to bend down and tie my shoe (let's hope they don't notice I'm not wearing any) to hide my blush right there. The next thing I knew I had a shirt covering my head. "Oi! Uke! Put that on."

I removed the shirt from my head. It was a gray shirt with a green collar. "Why do I have to change again?"

"Because your shirt looks like something a girl would wear," Tidus added his bluntness in. I looked down at it. It was a plain white shirt with Mario on it. This was girly? God I need to be more guy-i-fied.

I began removing my shirt, not arguing, when a thought came to mind. Underneath my shirt I had gauze wrapped around my boobs! What will they think if they see that? With that thought in mind I quickly pulled my shirt back down again. "I don't care if you aren't gay," I told them sternly. "You aren't watching me undress."

"Fine Kairi," Sora called me by my first name. "We won't watch you." He motioned for Tidus to turn around. When I felt it safe I took off my shirt and quickly put the other one on.

"You can turn around now," I told them. They did so with no major events happening. Sora did whistle a bit and yell 'sexy uke!' and Tidus just gave me his thumbs up of approval. Who knew I'd be such a hot guy? Kind of makes me sad. I can be a hot girl and guy? Transsexual, much?

"Hold on," Sora told us as he took his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the glowing screen and laughed out loud. "Oh my God, that freak! Riku! If you want to come in just knock, you nerd! Don't send me a text message!"

Riku? What? What the fuzzums, no!

"Sorry," laughed a voice from behind the wooden door. The sound of a knock followed. "I couldn't help it."

"Come in, loser," Tidus joked. Oh Jesus! These guys are friend with..._HIM?_ Hide under the bed Kairi! DAMN! WHY DON'T YOU FIT! "Dude! I thought you were going to meet us there!"

"I got bored," The silver hair teen smiled gallantly. "So I decided to drop by."

"Is the junior dorm building _that_ boring?" Sora asked.

"Pretty much," Riku put his arms around the two boys. "Besides, I love my little sophomores." My back was turned towards them and all I heard was silence. "Who's the uke?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT!" I leashed out in anger. It was really misplaced. I don't mind being called uke (by Sora that is) but the combination of my hate towards Riku and...ok...it was just my anger towards Riku.

"Kairi?" Riku looked at me in surprise. "Your rooming with Tidus?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully. Sora and Tidus looked at each other.

"You guys know each other?" They asked in unison.

"We've crossed paths," I muttered softly.

"Yeah," Riku explained the two, if they had any doubts. "Right around the time you were talking to Cid on the phone."

"Cid?" Tidus asked Riku. "Who's he?"

"I don't know myself," Riku told them. "But she did tell them the boys here were gay, something about notes and reports, a costume, and weird stuff like that. I didn't really understand it myself."

"Reports and notes?" laughed Sora. "What are you? A detective?"

...Right on the dot Sora. But I just laughed and decided to tell another one of my lies. "It was my boss," This was the truth. "He wanted to know how my new school was," This was a lie. "I forgot to send him something so I told him I would send them on Friday," Lie. At least about the forgetting thing. "..." Crap I'm stuck at costume. Just blurt something out! "I work at a theatre for little kids!"

Kai-san, where did _that_ come from?

"Stop being so paranoid," Sora patted me on the head as if I were a puppy. "We are only teasing you. Your way too stressed out."

"Well," I said. "I am in a new school after all." Hey, it was a valid excuse and I'm milking the most out of it!

"So Riku," Tidus asked the teen. "Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd be an awesome junior," Riku wasn't low in his ego, was he? "And give my sophomore friends a ride to the pizza place. You know, so you don't have to cram on the metro with the freshman and other poor sophomores who can't drive yet."

"You treat us like we're still freshmen!" Sora barked playfully in the way that Riku would know he was insulted.

"But life is just so fun that way," Riku teased the brunette. "Anyways, are you taking me up on my offer?"

"Hell yes we are!" Tidus seemed to blurt out the answer for all of us.

"Okay then," Riku motioned towards us. "Let's get going then."

The ride over there was rather uneventful. If you had to know, Riku drove and insisted that I got shot gun while Sora and Tidus ranted about boy things in the back. We listened to Riku's Dir En Grey CD (I must add that I love, love, love Kyo! Kawaii to the max! -Cough- In the most manly way possible...) and rocked out like complete idiots. Hey, who said a girl couldn't be a guy?

Besides God and stuff.

"Here we are," Riku finally parked the car. "Peter Pan's Pizza."

I stepped out of the car was nearly blinded by the light. Wait. Light? It's night. I squinted and looked up and realized the bright light was coming from the bright neon lights from above. I hate to tell you boys, but this looks like a strip bar.

"Let's go," Riku motioned them forward. We went inside and saw that the inside an outside were complete opposites. It looked like a regular pizza joint. "Yo!" He yelled to someone behind the counter. "Two cheepep's!"

"Got you Riku!" Winked the girl. Two cheepep's? Oh. I get it. Two cheese and pepperoni pizza's.

"The girls are over there," explained Riku as he sat down at what I was guessing was their usual table. He pointed a few tables away where a group of girls were quietly chatting and laughing. "And look there Sora," Insert Riku's smirk here. "There's Namine."

"Oh Great," said Sora while him and Tidus took seats. I did too (but just my luck, it's across from Riku). "Guys, I _will_ talk to Namine tonight."

_'Not if I have anything to do with it_,' I thought silently to myself. And to quote my friend, 'God! I'm such a bitch!'. I turned around towards her and saw a ghostly image. She looked like me! Well, my face at least. Her hair is completely different. And the boys are right. She is hot! Confidence level goes down a point...

"Sora, Sora," Riku shook his head at the sophomores behavior. "You remember that me and Namine dated before. All I have to do is ask and-"

"Hold on," I stopped him. "You dated her?"

"Yeah," Riku nodded calmly as if this sort of thing happened everyday. "It's kind of ironic because she looks exactly like this girl I used to pick on when I was little. I actually thought it was here at first-"

"What girl?" I interrupted him again, knowing very well it was me. Not like I'm admitting that out loud though.

"See," Riku decided to go into story for us guys. "When I was around eight there was a girl who came to visit her aunt. In a nutshell, I picked on her everyday."

"That doesn't seem like much," I commented. He's not even telling the entire story! That bastard! TELL YOUR FRIENDS WHAT A JERK YOU ARE!

"Yeah I did stuff like throw eggs at her window to wake her up at night, made her cry, pretend to be a ghost and scare her," Riku named off the list. "But I did a ton of other shit too and-"

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled loud enough for the girls at the other table to hear. I'm sorry, I've been dealing with him for hours and I can't stand it anymore. I have a great urge to kick this guy right in the balls! I grabbed him by the collar and shook him a little. "YOU ARE AN ASS HOLE!"

"Kairi!" Sora stood up to help Riku. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I asked him in angry voice. "That so called little girl was my sister!"

"Dude!" Riku held up his hands to surrender to me. "You didn't let me finish!"

"I don't need to hear the more things you did to make her cry," I snarled. "Did you know she didn't talk to another boy her age for an entire year after she got home that summer? You really messed her up!"

"No I don't mean that," Riku sighed. Then he looked up at me and said. "It's was boys do. I only picked on her because I liked her."

I instantly let go of his collar and let myself stare at him blankly. "...What?"

"I liked her," Riku repeated. "Your a guy. You know that boys pick on the girls they like when they are little."

"...What?"

"That's what I used to do," Sora admitted. "There was a little girl where I used to live and I used to pull her pig tails when I saw her."

"...What?"

"Riku," Tidus laughed as he forced me to sit down in my seat. "You put Kairi into shock."

"No wonder I recognized you!" Riku exclaimed in wonder. "Your twins! Well, I'm assuming your twins..."

"...What?"

What the hell is happening? No! My life is a lie. The boy who practically tortured me turned out to actually liked me? Well, it would explain that one time...(time for flash back mode!).

I remember because it was the last day of summer. A girl in the neighborhood invited me to the end of the summer bonfire. I've never been to a bonfire before. So, yes, of course I was going to go. And, let me tell you, it was amazing! They collected firewood all summer long and made a pile as big as a house. It was really fascinating when they lit it up. The entire block was in a harmony of oh's and ah's. But I couldn't look at the fire long because the bright light really hurt my eyes.

The reason I had fun that night was because Riku wasn't there. Someone said he was skipping out. We played loads of games! I remember there was duck duck goose (Come on. That's like the best game ever!), hide and go seek, I-spy, and wow we played for hours. We even made s'mores. I almost won the hot dog eating contest too. It was a great end to a ubberly crappy summer.

But then, while eating another s'more, I saw something in the dying fire. I swear I saw Hades, AKA Riku, himself standing in the fire. I blinked and realized he was just on the other side of the circle and his image bleed through the fire. I guess I was having so much fun that I didn't notice him. Maybe he was avoiding me so that I actually could have fun that summer. But then again, we're talking about Riku here.

After most of the kids had left to catch their bed times, Riku motioned me over. If I had any guts at all back then I wouldn't have gone. But this guy manipulated me with his words. If he said sit, I would sit. Simple as that.

I remember that I never said but one word to him that night. But I did see a first from Riku tha night. I saw him smile as he did when he was around his friends. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked me as if he were completely normal. I nodded shyly. He grabbed my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Then he looked me in the eyes and said, "Have you ever kissed a boy before?"

"No," I shook my head. The next thing I knew was that his warm lips were touching mine and there wasn't anything I could do to prevent it.

"Kairi," he whispered to me. "Remember me. Remember everything I did this summer from pushing you and making you hurt your knee to shoving your face in mud. Remember how I stole your first kiss." He turned his back towards me. "Remember me Kairi." And then he walked away.

I really hoped that memory of his back would be the last. But now here he is, admitting his child hood crush to me, who is his crush!

"Kairi?" Sora snapped his fingers in front of his face. "You okay?"

"Sorry," I got out of my shock. If I were girl Kairi right now I would have stormed out of the place. But think, what reasons would boy Kairi have for running out? So I had to stay there, despite my hearts wishes. "Just sort of surprised."

"That's okay," Riku laughed. "You've probably grown to hate my for what your sister told you about me. I don't blame you." The two 'cheepep' pizzas finally arrived and no longer had to indulge ourselves into conversation.

Which was good because I was at a total loss for words.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Did you like? Remember to review. I want to know your opinions and ideas!_

_Oh yes, I'm spoiling something (not major really). By the way, I don't want to include many order members in this story (I get dizzy just thinking about all the characters I would have!). So, here's the characters I'm definitely having (questioning more)  
_

_BOY SCHOOL STUDENTS:  
__Sora, Tidus, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Leon, Roxas _

GIRL SCHOOL STUDENTS:  
_Namine, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Yuna, Rikku, Paine _


	4. Daze and Delinquency

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Sorry this chapter was later then the others. I was DETERMINED to get Eiko cosplay done. And this chapter is sort of a filler. Next chapter shall pwn! In other news..I reread Kingdom Hearts GONE WILD (my old fic). Wow. I was so random...it's funny!

* * *

_**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Four: Daze and Delinquency_

(START: April 9th FINISH: April 16th)

Let us explain the story thus far.

My mother got me a job at a place where they solve murder cases and such. One day they get a case that baffles them and they need me to change genders and go to an all boys school. When I go to this school I realize that most everyone is gay and they happen to have a strange obsession with uke's and their asses. And no, I don't mean donkey. I meet two boys, Tidus and Sora (he's sooo pretty!), who happened to be good friends with the victim.

After being almost caught for my true gender multiple times they take me on a tour, where I learned that Wakka's body (Wakka was the victim) was found in the bath and so no one goes there anymore. To stop the multiple attacks towards me, Sora kissed my forehead and pretended to be seme (..I had to add that part in.). Cid calls me for progress and the boy that happened to over hear the conversation is my child hood enemy!

Turns out he doesn't recognize me, or at least girl me. I quickly escape that sticky situation and come back to my room to see the two boys fretting over girls and pizza, where I learn of Sora's crush, Namine. Riku then magically appear and we all get pizza together. During this pizza trip I learn Riku picked on me as a kid because he liked me.

Sounds like a soap opera, doesn't it?

Well right now I'm in bed writing up notes from the previous day. You know, stuff like 'Sora is sensitive to so and so subject' and stuff like that. Wouldn't it be easier just to put a spy camera on me or something?

But then of course, this is Cid we are talking about.

After I finished writing my first day report, I hide my notebook in my pillow (not pillow case..the actual pillow) and hoped off the bed. "It's six in the morning," I yawned. I had woke up early to finish yesterday's notes and to wake up early to take a bath, for safety of my true gender. So, grabbing my clothes (gauze included), towel, and 'others', I head out of my dorm room.

"Didn't they say the bath is on the third floor?" I mumbled tiredly to myself as I roamed the deserted hallway. Yawning once again, I head for the giant glowing sign (or what it seems to me. Heck, I'm still have asleep) marked 'stairs' and head towards it.

Once I was on the third floor I saw it hadn't been visited in awhile. The floors were dusty from lack of walking on, the windows were practically turning yellow from the cleaners ignoring them, and the walls seemed to be moldy. Then I thought to myself, _'I wonder if this happened before or after Wakka died...'_

After turning a corner (or two, I'm sort of lost up here) I found a door that was brighter then the others. My natural curiously taking over me, I moved towards it. A small, barely visable sign to the right of it read _Bath_.

_'This is where he was murdered..._' I thought to myself nervously. Suddenly, my heart sank. Despite that feeling I reached towards the door to open it. Inside it looked, well, creepy. Light shown through a small window and the light trailing from it made the dust sparkle. It made the room seem dim and haunted. It sent shivers down my boy like spin.

As I observed the room I saw the following: sinks, a rather large bath tub, and a shower head. _'I wonder if they checked this room,' _I thought as I walked over to the bath. _'Duh. Of course they did. But is there anything they missed?'_

Another curiosity attack struck me and I titled my head up. Something instantly caught my eye. A tile on the ceiling not to far away from the shower head looked like it was brand new. I reminded myself to make note of that. Nothing else caught my eye right away except for the fact that this bathroom probably hadn't been cleaned since Wakka's death. No _way_ was I bathing up here. So, I decided to turn around and head for the bath house.

"Going somewhere, uke-chan?" said a familiar smirking voice. Sora? He calls me uke-chan. Riku? He has that type of voice. I turned around and saw a familiar face with an unfamiliar body attached.

"And you are?" I asked the teen. I looked at him further. He looked a scary lot like Sora, except for the fact his hair looked like it was styled to look like he was in a wind storm (either that or it's bed head) and blonde and he was slightly more pale.

"Roxas," he said straight forward. "And your making a lot of noise above my room."

"Your room?" I repeated him in a question. "You mean your room is below...?"

"Yeah," Roxas yawned. God I had gotten to the bad side of this guy already. I would be cranky too if I had been woken up at dawn. "But it isn't as creepy as sleeping in the same bed he slept in."

"How did you know I'm rooming with Tidus?"

"I just know," was his simple reply. Wow, aren't _we_ rude!

"Well," I decided to change the subject. He was, after all, kind of creepy. "I'll just go walk down to the bath house then." I turned to walk past him when something seemed to shine on his face and I was compelled to ask him, "Do you know anyone named Sora?"

"Wish I didn't," he grumbled. When I gave him my confused look he smiled and answered my non-verbal question, "He's my cousin."

"Okay," I nodded and walked past him. Wow, small word. "Thank you."

"Whatever," he yawned. "Don't come on this floor again, okay? You could get in trouble."

"Thank you," I repeated. And I took his advice. No way I was coming up here again.

At least, not alone.

* * *

So, I got up off my ass and walked to this so called bath house. But see, I had a plan to going there. No way was I going as a guy. There was a chance someone would see me in the guy's bath. I'm pretty sure guys don't have boobs and a vagina. 

Unless health class taught me wrong.

My plan to take a bath consisted of the following. First, go downstairs back to room and get clothes. Step two, go outside of building. The third part was to go into a near by store and change into extra clothes I got. Why? Because they were girl clothes. I was taking a bath as a girl, God Dammit! If anyone asks why I was in the girls bath I can smile plainly and simply by saying, "I'm Kairi. You know, Kairi's sister."

See? It's perfect. No flaws what so ever. I am a genius.

And my last step was to go to the bath house, of course.

So I did. I went in, bought a years pass (Out of my own pocket, cough CID! uncough) and went into the girls room to change into my towel.

"Look into your heart and let your body go crazy," I sang as I made my way to the (empty!) bath. "Get up here and...something, something!" Heck, I never memorize songs. I flung my towel across the room and literally did a canon ball into the bath. Once the water settled I yelled out, "I LOVE FREE BOOBS!" Yes, I'm very happy to get away from that binding. Hello boobs! How are you today?

"Excuse me?" a quiet voice asked. There was another girl in the bath. Kairi, your stupid as hell.

"Sorry," I blushed in embarrassment. "It's my first time in a public bath and I didn't know anyone else was in here." This was so relieving! The first time in a day I could tell the truth.

"It's okay," she smiled. Why does she look so familiar? "I did the same thing my first time. But then again, I was three at the time."

"NAMINE!" I exclaimed loudly and pointed at her. "Your Namine!"

"How'd you know?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Heard of you," I laughed. I decided to change the subject before she got too suspicious. "So ..You dated Riku before?"

"Wish I didn't," The second time I heard that today. "He is so full of himself."

"Tell me about it." We were at an agreement. How could I hate this girl? She's only said a few words to me but I can tell she's pretty cool. I can see why he liked her.

"All the time when we were dating he would always say I looked like a girl he liked when he was little," she ranted to me. "How pathetic is that? Having like, a what, seven year crush? He's so stupid."

"Very," I laughed, knowing that girl was me. We really didn't have much to say to each other for awhile. I mean, after all, we were two girls alone in the bath (even though she was at least five yards away from me).

"I have to get ready for school," she stood up suddenly. Oh crap, so do I! "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. See you!" I waited until she was out of the room and got my towel. I quickly changed and everything became like a video game. Yes. My life is like a video game.

KAIRI 'THE UKE SHOJO' 2000!

Goal? Not to let people see you with boobs.

I waved goodbye to the owners and ran out of that place faster then I have ever ran. It was seven thirty. Registration for classes started in fifteen minutes. Next level in my video game life? To find an alley to change in. I eventually did so but I had to have a hobo wake up and stare at my very oddly. Level up?

I ran across the street back to the dorms where I met the gang.

"Kairi!" Sora threw a book bag at me along with a schedule of my classes. "You were almost late so we picked your classes for you."

"Now you have more with us," Tidus grinned like a little boy. I looked down at my sheet

_KAIRI - SOPHOMORE - AGE 15  
__PERIOD 1: English with Mr. Goofy  
__PERIOD 2: Study Hall with Mr. Pete  
__PERIOD 3: Geography with Mr. Auron  
__PERIOD 4: Theatre with Mr. Demyx  
__PERIOD 5: Algebra with Mr. Donald  
__PERIOD 6: Volleyball  
__PERIOD 7: Biology with Mr. Mickey_

"Volleyball?" I laughed when I saw sixth period. "What the hell?"

"It was the only sport left," Sora shrugged. I looked over my schedule again.

"Mr. Goofy?" I laughed once more. "What kind of name is that?"

"Holy!" Riku exclaimed as he snatched my schedule out of my hands. I groaned in annoyance. When in the hell did he get here? "You have Goofy? Lucky ass. He's the best teacher in the whole school!"

Tidus looked over Riku's shoulder to gaze at my schedule. "But then again she also has Auron, Donald, and Pete. They suck."

"But," Sora looked over Riku's other shoulder. "Demyx and Mickey are pretty cool. Whatever the case your schedule is better then mine."

"You have Algebra and Biology with me," Tidus mumbled more to himself then me.

"English and Geography with me," Sora told me straight to my face. "YES! I have Goofy!"

"And I'm the coach for the volleyball team," Riku winked at me. You know what? Screw you Riku. I hate high school... "Be ready to work your ass off, uke."

"My name is Kairi...bitch," mumbling the last thing under my breath. We haven't even started classes yet. I have been here less then twenty four hours. But I can already tell that boy Kairi's life is going to suck.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Note to all of you, I have played so very little of Kingdom Hearts II so far. I don't have much time. So, I don't know Roxas' character far too well. His voice in Japanese is so cute, I love it. Jesse McCartney? Bleh. Could have gotten a better voice actor for him_


	5. Entertainment and Emotion

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Just to tell you...I'm not adding classes for this chapter. The first four chapters was like twenty four hours. I was like "Time...it's needed". But I do think you will all enjoy this chapter._

_  
The reason this was late...school, con, ect...I've been busy! Don't kill me!__

* * *

_

**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Five: Entertainment and Emotion_

(START: April 16th FINISH: May 3rd)

"Dear Selphie," I wrote on a piece of paper. "My first week was...interesting. I can't tell you much (reasons I will tell you at a later date) but I'll just describe this. My english teacher is funny as hell but slightly insane. Our first assignment is to read a book about love and then a book about 'how to make easter eggs' and compare the symbolizm between the two. My study hall teacher is just a bastard. Geography? I think the guy is permentally drunk. My theatre teacher is awesome! Kind of twisted though (Is like all of his thoughts are on a piece of paper and he's reading it off.) Donald, my algebra teacher, sort of has a chip on his shoulders. But my biology teacher is so nice. He has a HUGE head though.

Not much else to say. I'll try to visit. Remember, I'm only going to be here a year.

From,

Kairi."

I sealed the letter in an envelope and sat back in my bed. Sora, Tidus, and Riku had gone down the baths and therefore I had the room to myself for awhile. If you hadn't noticed from my letter, I had left out volleyball. How was I supposed to describe volleyball? I had called Cid about the locker room situation and he told me to wear boxers and a man tank and I should be fine while getting undressed. But it's the fact that despite that I still got groped. My ass is no longer a virgin (so to speak).

"You know what?" I told my teddy bear, which I hid under my blankets. Come on, no guy has a teddy bear with a pink bow around it's neck. "Despite the fact I'm uke and get groped a lot..I like living life as a boy."

"Are you talking to a stuffed animal?" laughed Riku. Crap. They are back. When did they come in? "You _are_ uke."

"He missed us," Sora climbed up to my bunk and sat down next to me. Ha. Now I can say we were in the same bed together. Giggle, giggle. "That's why he's talking to the-" Pause. Why the pause? "...Kairi. Does that bear have a pink ribbon around it's neck?"

"No," I hid the teddy bear under my covers again. "It's...a very light shade of red." Red. Yes. Red is very manly, right?

"Whatever," Tidus laughed. Then he turned towards Sora and asked him, "Do you think Kairi would want to go supply shopping with us?"

DING! GIRL SENSOR ALERT! What? I heard shopping. "Yes," I automatically replied. "Yes I would."

"Great," Tidus answered. Then, as if the conversation never happened, he turned to the other guys and said, "I found this awesome website the other day..."

I kind of tune out when they talk about these things. Hey, my assignment was to find out information about Wakka, not what porn sights give you the best boner. Tidus reminded me about this kid at my old school. Always trying to impress everyone and try to become the leader. In reality he's the opposite. He still acted like a little kid. I wonder if this was because of Wakka...

Then there is Riku, who, as you know, has an ego as big as this school. I haven't seen him hang around any girls so I can't say whether or not he's the same type of bully he was when we were younger. But he still is a big jerk. A big jerk who likes girl you (even though your a guy now..) and turned really cute over the years. Okay, he was always cute. But think..a guy is bullying you. Do you concentrate on your scabby knee or the fact that his eyes are the same color as your aunts pool? And that his hair is so shiney and-

...Not that I look at that stuff.

Then there is Sora, who I have a crush on. But, le sigh, I am supposed to have male parts. And so is he as far as I know (and hope). Unless he was gay or knew I was a girl we can never be. He is gorgeous! Have you seen this guy smile? It's like a freaking model! So well built, bishie hair...I just want to grab him and go-

"Dude!" Sora exclaimed and turned away from the computer. "Girls boobs aren't supposed to be that big!"

And that just totally ruined it.

"Come on Kairi," Riku patted the seat next to him. "Join us. It's fun."

"I'm okay," I told them. Yeah..I rather not look at porn with a bunch of guys. "You guys have fun by yourselves."

"At least look at this one," Sora motioned me. "It's great."

Do these guys understand I don't want to jack off with them! "Look I'm not in the mood to-"

"GRAB HIM!" Tidus exclaimed loudly. The next thing I knew, Riku had jumped up onto my bunk like a cat or something, landed on top of me (stradeled me at one point. Ew. Ew le freaking ew.). Then Sora removed my bunk wall and Riku rolled off the bed with me in his arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I yelled very loudly. I was probably letting girl Kairi in on this more then boy Kairi but no _way_ was I going to look at two girls making out! By force at least.

"Relax Uke," Sora massaged my shoulders. Ooooh I'm melting like putty. Oh dear, oh dear. Why was I here again? "This website isn't porn. It's really funny."

"It says on the screen," I pointed at Tidus' computer. "P-O-R-N," I spelled. "Porn."

"Look again," Sora smiled and sat down next to me. No! Massage my shoulders more god dammit! I hate boys...

I looked at the computer screen, despite what my inside feeling told me, and started laughing my ass off. "_Furniture porn?_ What the hell?"

"It's awesome," Tidus laughed. "It makes fun of porn sites. Look," he clicked on a page where I saw two chairs on top of each other. "Chair on chair action."

"Wow," Riku laughed and sat down at my other side. "I haven't been to this site in a long time."

"I don't want to know what you guys do in your free time," I mumbled jokingly to myself.

"Masturbate," Tidus immediatly replied.

"Look at naked chicks," Riku added.

"And try to get laid," Sora finished.

_'At least they are honest,_' I laughed to myself. _'Of course I doubt they would say that if they knew I was a girl._'

"Chair butt sex!" Tidus rolled back in his chair laughing as he pointed to the screen. "And the neighbor chair wants to get in on some action."

Eventually I was laughing along with them. After all, a lot of this stuff was pathetically funny. I was really starting to bond with these boys. Well, of course they don't know I like Sora, I hate Riku because he likes me (but he doesn't know it's me), and I'm using Tidus as a source of information to the case of Wakka. If they knew that then I'd obviously be screwed.

But they don't know.

So I can have my fun.

_'Tomorrow will be fun_,' I smiled.

* * *

Holy crap on a stick.

This place is _amazing_!

"Do you guys want to go to the supply store first or walk around the square?" Sora asked Riku, Tidus, and I. Me? I couldn't answer. I was still drooling over this place. This place was a giant outdoor mall practically! We were only at one of the many entrances and as far as my eye could see I saw resturaunts, clothing stores, gift shops and all complete with a mini-park with a gazebo (where I'm guessing small plays and bands perform) and a fountain.

The girl inside of me is coming out.

"Let's do a little of both," Riku suggested. Everyone agreed. We passed by a few video game stores and what not and of course the boys were compelled to go in. But whenever we passed a clothing store I had to keep my mouth shut and stare at what could have been. You know, boys don't like mini skirts and tank tops. Well, they like them _on _people but wearing them is another story.

Eventually we ended up at the supply store and we all bought the basics we need for the school year. You know..binders, pencils, pens, calculators, and stuff like that. Sora almost convinced me to buy a 'Dora the Explorer' back pack but then I realize that is not only girlish but it is also childish.

When we stepped outside after buying our supplies the light almost blinded me. Over by the fountain laid a meadow of school girls in all sorts of varities. Brunettes, Blacks, Blondes...

Wait.

Blonde...

NAMINE!

Instead of running away or hiding, in fear she would see me in boys clothing, I shoved my bag of supplies into Tidus' arms. "I'm so sorry," I started to explain. "I just remembered I have something to do."

"Kairi?" Sora raised his eyebrow as I started over towards Namine.

"I have to meet someone!" I tried to make up an excuse really fast. "I'll get a ride home." With that said I ran away from the boys and over the river and through the woods to the girls.

"Namine!" I nearly shouted in her face. "I need your help!"

She blinked at me a couple of times with a rather blank look sewn onto her face. "Kairi? Is that you?" It then fully hit me I was dressed as a boy. Damn, damn, double damn!

Think fast Kairi. "I have a twin brother," Same old lie. "And he asked me to take his place in school while he visted his old girlfriend," Reason Kairi! The other girls are staring at you! "Because I'm home schooled and all."

Namine started laughing. "Twelfth Night, much?"

"Totally," I laughed along with her. This girl thinks like me and that's kind of scary... "But anyways, can you help me get girl again? There is no way I can shopping for skirts like this!"

"Of course," she stood up with her purse in hand. "Let's go to the library's basement. That's always abanded."

"We don't want thoughs cute boys with you to see you change genders," Another blonde girl winked at me. She looked really unique. Her hair was straight with a few small braids here and there. The school girl was wearing a yellow bikini top along with a forest green mini skirt. Some might think the outfit was slutty but I don't blame her. It was hot as hell!

"That's Rikku," Namine pointed to the blonde as I noticed her. She smiled in return. I could already tell she was the optmist in the group.

"And she hit her head as a baby," a girl with brownish grey hair laughed. She looked the oppsite of Rikku. She was dressed in all black. Most likely the goth in the group.

"And that's Paine," Namine rolled her eyes playfully at her friends usual behavior. "She like's acting 'tough'." Hince her name."

"I'm Yuna," addressed a girl with short brown hair wearing a white tank top and shorts. God I envy all these girls. I'm wearing binding, a shirt, and thick jeans. I really just want to jump into the fountain behind them and die.

"She's my cousin!" Rikku yelled out. I stared at the two and blinked. The shy girl (of which I'm guessing) of the group is the cousin of the sugar high?

"And the rest of the group is Yuffie," she gestered to a girl wearing a green tank top and shorts. "Aerith," Namine pointed to a girl with long brown (gorgeous!) hair. "And Tifa."

"Less introductions," Rikku grabbed my arm. "More make overness."

"Woah!" I pushed her away. "I just need some girl clothes and possibly eye shadow."

"Then you asked the wrong girls," Yuffie winked at me and grabbed my other arm. "OFF TO THE LIBRARY!"

Despite my protest, they dragged me across another street or two to a large brick building. We all entered the building and it welcomed us by blowing us over with cold air conditioning. They then dragged me towards the stairs that headed down to the basement.

"Tifa," Namine handed the girl with long black hair a twenty dollar bill. "Go to the nearest Mulan clothing store and get our friend here something hot to wear."

"You got it boss," Tifa smiled and then started back up the stairs.

"Now then," Namine pushed me into the girls bathroom. "What should we start on first?"

"Make up," Yuffie grinned evilly as she pulled out some eye liner. Since when did my simple request turn into these girls torture party?

"Good idea," Namine grinned that same smile. "Now what sub category? Eyes? Lips? Face?"

"She has a great complection," Yuna smiled in a soft voice. "Maybe just light blush to give it more color."

"Aerith," Namine handed the 'supplies' to the girl with long brunette hair (THAT I ENVY!). "You do the honors." She nodded and began applying blush to my face. "Now for eyes. She has the same eyes as me so I'll just use my eye shadow." And with that she began applying a pale pink on top of my eyes. She could have given me a warning! That blonde almost poked my eyes out.

"Let me handle eye liner," Rikku smiled and grabbed it out of the other blondes hands. Before I knew it I nearly had all the girls practically piling on top of my face in order to do my make up. This was only interupted by Tifa's return.

"Look at this," Tifa held up a pink dress with a white tank top. This was also accompanies with a black belt. "And if you want Kairi I got some temporary hair extentions. You don't want the guys to reconize you and your boy hair."

"Thank you," I smiled gleefully, eyes still on that kick ass dress. Tifa began doing my hair and one by one the girls doing my make up dispearsed. With in a few moments I was a girl again.

"You can't look in the mirror yet," Rikku winked at me and shoved the pink dress at me. "Yunie. Make sure she dresses."

"Okay," she nodded and pushed me towards a stall. "Don't worry. You look pretty," Yuna whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I blushed at the compliment. I've never been told by someone I just met that I was pretty. The next thing I did was go into the stall and lock the door behind me. I quickly removed my boy clothes and started undoing my binding. Once again, it felt so nice to be free. Wait. Free? Boobs? "Hey guys," I called out to them. "Do any of you have a bra?"

"I do," I heard Tifa's voice. "But no one can fit into mine."

Great...hello nipple city.

"Don't worry babe!" Tifa nick named me. "There's one built in."

And then nipple city got attacked by aliens. Hurray aliens!

After I got into my dress and out of the stall they forced a mirror to my face. At first I thought it was a magazine. I mean, there was no way I was that pretty. I wasn't even this pretty when I was a full time girl!

The only thing that broke me out of it was Yuffie's whistle. "Ow, ow!" She let out a cat call in my favor. "Sexy!"

"I do admit," I heard Paine talk for the second time ever. "She does look pretty hot."

"Now that your girlified," Namine smiled and admired her work. "Want to hit the shops?"

"You know I do!"

* * *

We were the center of attention. All eight of us girls were strolling the streets of town square (that's what they told me it's called) like we owned it.

Namine winks at a boy and makes him melt. Yuffie goes off her greatest grin and makes a boy dumb struck. Aerith and Tifa (like they need to do anything) showed off their personality and made the boys whisper. Yuna smiled shyly while Rikku yelled out "HI!" to the curious teens. Paine? She just sort of sat there with a glare on her face. Yes. I was right. Goth. What did I do? I followed them like a baby duck. I don't know how to flirt! I'm a girl for christ sakes!

...Strike that comment.

"Hey guys," Aerith caught our attention. ARG! WHY MUST THE LIGHT HIT HER SO! I hate gorgeous people sometimes "Let's go get some smoothies."

"YES!" Yuffie and Tifa jumped at the idea.

"I mean," Tifa blushed. "That sounds good."

"Screw it!" Yuffie ran ahead of us. "I want to see Leon!" Aerith and Tifa ran after her.

"What was that about?" I asked the all knowing Namine.

"There are two guys who work at the smoothie place," Namine answered. "They are extremely hot boys named Cloud and Leon. Aerith and Tifa like Cloud while Yuffie likes Leon."

"You know," Paine began to explain to the group. "Prime Rock Smoothie's never got this much attention when Wakka worked there."

Wakka? What? Continue!

"Did they ever figure out who killed him?" Rikku asked in curiousity.

"I thought he killed himself," Yuna blinked.

"My ass he killed himself," Paine rolled her eyes. "And no. They haven't."

"Shoudn't we catch up to them?" I smiled nervously at them. Yes, I did want information. I did not want a cat fight.

"Yes," Namine agreed. She and I ran off in the direction of Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa. We heard the running foot steps of the others behind us. "Prime Rock is this way," Namine turned a corner.

"Okay," I followed her, humming my own theme song. Soon we caught up to the three refugee's.

"Look at his long hair," Yuffie molested a boy with her eyes though the window. "It's so sexy!"

"His hair is longer then yours," Paine noted.

"His hair is longer then freaking Tifa," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "And my hair is really short anyways. WHY IS HE SO MOLESTABLE!"

"Do I look alright?" Aerith confronted Tifa. She nodded in reply.

"You always look good Aerith," Tifa pouted. "I have to slab on a ton of make up to look this good."

"Tons of make up?" Rikku laughed. "I doubt lip gloss and mascara counts as a lot."

I tuned out of the conversation and began staring at a couple of boys walking across the street blankly. Then I blinked. Do they look familar? More blinking. Yes. They do look familar. Where do you reconize them Kairi?

"Sora!" Aerith waved to the boys. "Over here little brother!"

Little brother? That would explain why she's so gorgeous...Wait! SEND THEM AWAY! I'M A GIRL! THEY ARE BOYS! THIS DOESN'T WORK SOME HOW!

"Bad," Namine and Yuna whispered at the same time just loud enough for me to hear. At least I wasn't alone. "Very bad."

"Hey Aerith," Sora went over and hugged his older sister. Aw. How cute. Wait. Turn around and fiddle with something! Like a purse. Yes. A purse! KAIRI WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A PURSE? GIRL'S HAVE PURSES! HE'S GOING TO KNOW!

"And how are the lovely ladies?" Tidus put his arm around Rikku and Yuna.

"Still pissed off at the fact," Rikku pushed him away.

"That you dated us both," Yuna also pushed him.

"AT THE SAME TIME!" They screamed in unison. Tidus looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Wow. I must ask about this later. Tidus, the player?

"Hey Namine," Sora smiled at the girl he liked. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Namine forced a smiley back. She grabbed me by the arm. "Kairi and I were about to get some smoothies."

Namine. Your a freaking idiot.

"Kairi?" Sora raised his eye brow. He then grabbed my chin and forced my head up for him to see. "Dude! Tidus! Look! It's Kairi!"

NO! SORA! I CAN EXPLAIN!

"Woah," Tidus drew his attention away from the bickering cousins. "That's Kairi's twin? Imagine that."

Oh yeah. Twin. I have a twin. I love lying.

"Yeah," Sora grinned widely. "He's so uke and she's a babe!"

...I'm not sure whether to be insulted or flattered.

"Nice talking to you Aerith," Sora once again hugged his sister. "But we got to go find Riku." Then he turned towards me and Namine, winked, and then walked away.

"That guy is such a pervert," Namine spat when Sora was out of view. "I'm sorry Aerith but he bothers me."

_'That sucks for Sora!_' I laughed to myself. _'He does like her after all!'_

"What can I say?" Aerith giggled. "He's a teenage boy."

"Are we going in?" Paine noted we were still standing in front of the smoothie place. "The lines are down."

"And let him see me like this!" Yuffie, Aerith, and Tifa yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Leon knows I hate smoothies," Yuffie told everyone.

"And I think Cloud knows I like him," Tifa blushed. "You know how embarassing that'd be?"

"And," Aerith blushed. "...I have no excuse. I'm just chicken."

"Fine," Paine rolled her eyes. "Then where to?"

"Well that new district opened," Rikku said. "We could go there and look at the shops."

"Alright then!" I cheered, in the mood to shop. I laughed then said, "Let's do it!"

After a five minute walk or so, we were over by the new shopping area. Most of the shops were intended for rich old ladies who had nothing better to do with their time but spend money but we did find some shops to mess around in. We went into Claire's and bought earrings (I'm going to have to have Namine keep them for me. How sad is it being a boy?). After hours of shopping and goofing off we were all pretty tired.

"I'm going to be heading home," Rikku yawned. "Yuna? Paine? Am I giving you guys rides?"

"Yeah," Paine replied. Yuna simply nodded.

"And I'm giving Aerith a ride," Tifa said outloud. "Yuffie, Namine, you guys have rides?"

"I'm taking the metro," Namine yawned as well.

"That's how I'm getting my excercise," Yuffie smiled, still full of energy. "I'm running."

"And I'm going to hang out here," I said to them. "And then get changed," noting the fact I would have to change into a boy. "And ride home."

"Okay," Namine smiled. "And if your wondering you don't have to pay us for the make over as long as we hang out with you again."

"Will do," I waved at them. As we parted my eyes fell on something the size of a mini-mall. "Holy fuzzums. That is the biggest book store I have ever seen."

Book stores are my weakness.

I ran as fast as hell.

"Welcome to-" said the friendly worker as I entered the door. I didn't listen to the rest they said. This was my dream book store! It had two stories. It had a place to eat. It had a music section.

_It had ESCALATORS!_

As the song goes, Got to catch them all!

First thing I did was go up the esclators (Then down. Then up again. Then down again...). Then I used what little money I had to get some coffee. Not that I like the stuff. It's the fact that _I CAN BUY IT!_ I then ran over to the music section and listened to every booth twice.

Then I went around and did it all again. Twice.

I noticed the workers were looking at me weirdly so I stopped running around and tried to settle down and find a good book to read. "I don't know where to start," I jokingly admited outloud. "Romance fiction? Biographies? Oh!" My eyes went over to a display of books in the back of the store. "New releases!"

I have always liked reading. I know it's _nerdy_ and _weird_ but I can't help it. It's like picking up a new book is like meeting people. You meet the characters, get involved with their lives, and eventually become friends with them (so to speak). Or maybe that's just me.

I hid myself with in the book shelves and looked at what they contained. "Oh!" My eye caught something. "I can't believe they have this! They aren't supposed to be coming out with this until-"

"Kairi?"

"Yes?" I turned around brightly. My mood quickly sunk when my eyes came upon a certain silver hair teen.

"Kairi?" Riku repeated. "Is that you?"

* * *

_**Authors Note: **XD Furniture porn does exsist. Anime Convention came and went! Yay! Shiokazecon!_

_And I'm slightly sad because I just finished Hana Kimi, the manga the inspired me...for a lot of things.  
__If you read the manga your like "What! It's 23 voluems long! The united states only has eleven out!"  
__...How I got the others  
__Will be my secret.  
__The ending made me cry..psst..message me for spoilers_


	6. Frustration and Fantasy

_**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS._**

* * *

__****Authors note: **Hello! It's Lili-sama! I are back! Yay! I'm so sorry. A lot of stuff has happened. I got caught up in school, cosplay, theatre, jobs, and such and by the time I got home to the computer I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Not only that but I lost my muse for awhile. So, I'm updating now :D! Yay for updating! And if your reading this, thank you loyal fans. When I put out that message before I thought everyone would just be mad that I left and didn't say anything. But I got reviews like "Yeah! Your coming back!" and "I was worried. Thanks for putting out the message! I'll look forward to your update". It meant a lot to me._

* * *

_

_**What's happened so far (for people who forgot and don't want to reread): **Kairi is a teenage girl forced to dress up and go to an all boys school undercover to solve the mystery of a boy name Wakka's murder. She meets two boys, Tidus (her room mate) and Sora (her crush). After almost slipping to them that she's a girl (many times) she tells the boys she has a twin named Kairi, who is a girl. Considering the fact that Kairi is a girl, dressing up as a boy makes her seem very uke. Their plan for this (so that she/he doesn't get raped by boys in the school) is for Sora to act over protective of her/him until the rumor that he/she has a girlfriend spreads. While on a tour with the two boys Kairi gets a phone call from Cid, her boss. She runs to a quiet place and tells him her progress. But someone happens to overhear their conversation. This someone happened to make Kairi's life hell as a kid. His name was Riku. After a short conversation with him, Kairi rushed back to her dorm only to see her two friends we're going out for pizza. Guess who was going with them? Their junior friend, Riku. There they ran into Namine, the girl Sora has a crush on, and the girl Riku used to date. After telling the story that Riku dated Namine because she looked like Kairi (girl) and that boys pick on the girls they like, Kairi (boy) went into shock and remembered the night Riku stole her first kiss. _

_The next day Kairi goes to the bath up on the third floor only to be interrupted by Roxas, a rude Sora look alike. Turns out Sora and Roxas are cousins. So Kairi goes to the bath house in town (as a girl so she isn't caught). At the bath house she meets Namine face to face and realizes she's not as bad as she thought. After getting her schedule and going to school she sends a letter to her best friend, Selphie, telling her that she's doing fine in her new school. She, of course, doesn't know half the situation. After looking at furniture porn with the gang (don't ask, just read), Kairi goes to shop for supplies with the gang. The girl in her comes out slowly bit by bit and she asks for Namine's friends help to make a girl for a day. They do so and go around and shop. After everyone goes home, Kairi's goes to the book shop and looks around. Then, she see's Riku...__

* * *

_

**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Six: Frustration and Fantasy_

(START: October 26 FINISH: November 1st)

"Kairi?" Riku repeated in disbelief. "Is that you?"

Oh shit. There is no way out of this. Game over. Time to go crawl into a hole and die.

"Riku," I gulped. Kairi! Put down the sex novel! You're already in a bad enough situation. "I can explain," I stuttered

He smirked and pinned me against the book shelf. He picked up one of my extensions and twisted it around his index finger. "How have you been, aho?" _(Note: Aho is the same thing as baka.)_

Inside my mind, I sighed in relief. "Are you still using Osaka slang, Riku?" I crossed my arms. Thank God he thinks I'm girl Kairi! "How immature."

"That doesn't answer my question," Riku looked into my eyes. Holy crap his eyes are pretty. In fact his hair is pretty too. Well, in general...

"Your pretty," I blurted out. Kairi, slap yourself. You just called your _worst enemy_ pretty. He is going to find some way to use this against you.

"What?" He blinked in even more disbelief. I sneaked a glance at his face. Is that redness I detect?

"You're pretty," I repeated. I gave a smirk of my own. "Just like a girl." Hurray for comebacks! Double kill!

"A girl?" Riku asked in a sly voice. "Then what does that make you?"

Counter attack. 50 HP damage. Confidence level has gone down another five points.

I gave a huff and a pout. "So what did you want, Riku? I don't have all day to chat with you."

"But Kairi," he said in that fake voice of his. "We haven't talked in years. Don't you miss me?"

Bitch meter full. Time for release. "Miss you?" I yelled. "Are you kidding me!? Your the last person in the world I want to talk to. Don't you realize you made my life hell? I may have been a kid but that summer has affected my life! I wasn't able to speak to any boys that year. And after that I was afraid to talk to them because I thought they would be just like you! I'm afraid to get close to the boy I like right now because of you!" Okay, that's not true. I'm afraid to get close to Sora because I'm a girl dressed up as a boy trying to solve the mystery of a murder, but when your like this you can't stop. "I haven't kissed anyone. I haven't dated anyone. All because of what you did to me! I can't believe I actually _liked_ you back then."

"Repeat that," Riku asked of me.

"I can't believe I liked-" I paused. WHY! Why can't I keep anything to myself. Am I that stupid? ...Don't answer that. "I mean not _like_ but-"

"You had a crush on me, Kairi?" Riku actually muttered in a mixture of confusion and sympathy.

Now, your probably as confused as Riku over here. But let me explain! Sit back, grab some popcorn, and listen to what I have to say before you judged me. It was at the beginning of that faithful summer...

_"Auntie!" little me cried out as I pulled her sleeve. "Are there any kids in your neighborhood?"_

_"Yes," she chuckled and brushed my hair with her fingers. "There are a lot of kids in my neighborhood. There's even a little boy around your age who lives next door."_

_"A boy?" I asked in amazement. Back then boys were a taboo subject. I was fascinated. "What's his name?"_

_"I do believe his name is Riku," Auntie told me. "Why don't you go next door and ask him to play with you?"_

_"Okay!" I said cheerfully. If only I could go back in time and stop myself. I later ran out the door and to the house next door (my aunts house was on a corner so we only had one next door neighbor). I skipped up to the door and rang the doorbell. Shortly afterwards a boy slightly taller then me answered the door (in his P.J.'s none the less). _

_"Hi Riku!" I waved foolishly. How could I know he was even the right boy? I guess that's how I was back then. "My name is Kairi and I'm seven years old! I'm staying with my aunt next door for the summer. Will you play with me?"_

_He stared at me. Riku examined me thoroughly with his eyes as if he was deciding if I was good enough to play with him. Then he said, "Let me change out of my pajamas first. Come on in."_

_I skipped inside the boys with pleasure. The young me was excited how easily I had made a friend. Not just a friend. A cute boyfriend. Riku motioned for me to wait on the couch while he changed. He shortly came down with a yellow shirt and jean shorts. "Ready?"_

_"Yeah!" I giggled. Soon we were walking down the street together place we were playing. "How old are you Riku?"_

_"Eight," he proudly exclaimed. "And a half!" Yes, back then the half thing was very important. _

_"Wow! An older boyfriend!" I gawked at him._

_"A what?" Riku stuttered. I could tell he was sent back by my comment._

_"Your older then me," I smiled. "And your a boy. Therefore your my boyfriend." I could now tell that back then he stared at me with that childish blushing face._

_"Okay," he grabbed for my hand. "Then that means your my girlfriend." I looked down at his hand touching mine. He laughed at me. "Don't worry! I don't have cooties!" That was the moment I developed a stupid crush on that boy. I should have known better._

"Of course I liked you, Riku!" Why I was telling this I don't know. This was something I swore to only keep in my diary and never tell out loud to anyone, especially Riku himself! "Do you even realize how much you hurt me back then?"

"Kairi..."

_Our destination was the playground near our neighborhood. We were still holding hands when we got there. I was so excited back then. I had my first crush, I was his 'girlfriend' who he held hands with him, and we were at a playground. There wasn't a playground in my neighborhood. This was a big deal._

_"What do you want to play?" Riku asked me. _

_"Let's play Princess!" I said._

_"Princess?" he questioned._

_"Yeah!" I nodded. "I'm a princess in the tower," I pointed towards the playground, "And your the prince trying to rescue me."_

_"Why are you in the tower, princess?" Riku addressed me as so. _

_"Because," I thought for a moment. "I was a bad princess and didn't clean my room so the queen put me in the tower to punish me."_

_He laughed at me like an eight (and a half) year old would at a seven year old playing fantasy. Riku let go of my hand and pushed me towards the playset. "Alright. I'll be your prince."_

_He would be my prince my ass._

_We played for nearly three hours. Riku had to go through many obstacles to rescue me. He had to fight demons, get attacked by a dragon, and go through a maze. It was a difficult challenge. But at the end he finally got to the highest part of the playground and came to rescue me. I wish he never did._

_"I have come to rescue you princess!" Riku came in with his sword (stick, cough). He picked me up and swung me around. "We must leave quickly!"_

_"But I'm not allowed to leave my tower! I'll never be able to return to the kingdom if I-"_

_"What the heck are you guys doing?" said a voice of another boy. I looked down from my 'tower' and saw two boys our age looking up at us._

_"We're playing princess!" I said bluntly told them. They laughed at me mockingly and mimicked me. Oh how naive I was._

_"Who's that girl Riku?" the other boy laughed meanly. "Your girlfriend?"_

_"Yes!" I said pouting. "And he's my-"_

_"No," he interrupted me. "She's not my girlfriend."_

_I looked up at him. "But you said-"_

_"Why are you playing with that girl anyways?" The first boy asked him. Riku looked at me a last time and then focused his attention to the boys._

_"My mom made me play with her," Riku smiled. I started crying. "You guys know I wouldn't play with a girl."_

_I jumped down off of the play set and ran back crying to my aunts house. Yes, the entire scenario was childish. But it still hurt me deeply. It didn't help that he tortured me the entire summer. He ruined my life, bit by bit._

"You lied to thoughs boys!" I whispered to him when I realized we were disturbing other costumers. "And then you continued to hurt me by _torturing _me that summer!"

"I was childish!" He told me.

"Of course _you_ can say that easily," I ranted towards that. "You weren't the one affected by it!"

"I didn't know what I was doing," he admitted. "I was only eight!"

"And I was seven," I glared at him. "What's your point?" He stared at me in silence. "What was wrong with me? Was I ugly? Was I too young? Did you not like girls? Was I boring? What amused you so much to hurt me like you did?"

"Kairi!" Riku grabbed my shoulders. He leaned forward and brushed a tear off of my cheek. "Calm down. Do you want the truth?"

"Yes," I told him. I braced myself for the worst.

He took in a breath. "You were the prettiest girl in the neighborhood. You were the most cheerful girl I had ever met. I didn't care that you were seven and I was eight. Those boys silently threatened to make fun of me if I played with you. I didn't know how to handle that back then."

Then the world exploded as Broadway dancers swirled around us and chanted in harmony. The president next came forward and gave me a purple heart. And I learned I was passing all my classes. With an A. Plus. At least, thoughs things would be more understandable then what happened next.

Riku leaned forward and kissed me. Yes. On the lips. Again. And the worst part is I didn't push him back. Oh no, there is more. I actually LIKED it. He was a damn well good kisser. When we broke apart he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Okay, I'll admit something. Riku is very attractive. No, scratch that, Riku is very hot! When a hot boy randomly kisses you (and didn't torture you the previous summer) and then tells you he loves you, your face does go some sorts of red. "Love me?" I stammered with my sentences. Great Kairi, why don't you just invite him to tease you more? "Don't you mean _loved_?"

He shook his head and used his free hand to rub the back of his head in an embarrassed matter. "No, I love you. No past tense. It's pretty selfish of me to say this to you-" You got that right. "After so many years and all. Especially when I did all that stuff to you back then. But I only did them out of a child crush on you."

"Riku," I began to say.

"Let me finish," Riku put a finger over my lips. "After that summer when I kissed you at the bonfire I thought a long time.'would she actually come back? Will she remember me?' As I got older I thought about how stupid I was. I knew you wouldn't come back. You didn't know why I teased you. The more I thought about you not coming back, the more the desire to see you build. And so, after so many years-"

"You realized you loved me?" I asked him.

"..Yes."

I put my hand on his cheek (face, I may remind you) and that cheek then turned a soft shade of red. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Bull shit." Then with a slap on his face, I was out of there.

Kairi wins. Insert Final Fantasy fanfare music here.

* * *

It was late when I got back to the dorms. I mean, I had to wash off all that make up, take off that dress, get into boys clothing, and remove your hair extensions, all while some guy is staring at you like a psycho. Hey, doesn't everyone cross dress to solve a murder these days? I had to rush back to the dorms to make curfew in time. But the problem is, the moment I stepped through the door...

"Why were you with Namine today?" Sora sent daggers via his eyes at me.

"And with Yuna and Rikku!" Tidus stood beside him.

"They're friends with my sister, okay?" Yes, I had thought about what to say before hand. I mean, I had ditched them to hang out with a group of 'babes'. Boy Kairi needed some sort of an excuse. "I needed to find her."

"I talked with Kairi today," Riku told me. Wait, when did he get here?

I can't _stand _to look at him! My face just turns red at the thought of, well, you know! I turned around quickly. "What did she say to you?"

"She told me she hated me," he said bluntly. "In short terms."

"Oh."

"But then she said I was cute," he added.

"Oh?"

"And I told her I loved her," he added again. Wait, what? How can you say that so casually!?

"You did what?" I turned around in anger. I found him to be smirking at me. Great. Something _else_ for him to use against me.

"Awww," he crept towards me. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not gay!" I exclaimed proudly while giving him my stare of death.

"He can't be jealous," Sora hugged me from behind. "When he already has me." Cute boy has arms around me. Someone has just died and gone to heaven.

"What are you," Tidus laughed. "Gay?"

"Bi," Sora plainly put. "Remember?"

"Your bi?" I turned around. This was news to me! "Since when?"

"Kairi," Sora playfully slapped my shoulder. "It's a joke."

Okay, what? "Explain," I demanded as I sat down in a chair.

Tidus and Sora laughed. "Alright," Sora said. "I was at freshman orientation looking around the campus when I met a boy with long silvery hair."

"Oh God," Riku turned around. "PLEASE do not tell this story."

Sora smirked and continued on. "He came up to me and said _'The girls dorms are four blocks away, hot stuff'_."

"Sora please-"

"Then I continued to tell him that I had a penis and wasn't interested," Sora laughed. "He was shocked."

"You didn't have your hair spiked up!" Riku blushed. "You have a girly face! It's not my fault, leave me alone."

"Riku hates that story," Tidus whispered to me.

"Well obviously," I smiled back. Suddenly a yawn came from my mouth. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly midnight," Tidus answered back. "Do you guys want to go back to your rooms?"

"Sure," Riku mumbled. "I do probably need to think things out a bit."

"True," Tidus nodded. "You did just tell a girl who pretty much hates your guts that you loved her."

"It didn't seem that way when she was making out with me," Riku licked his lips. Oh no you didn't.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" I jumped up out of the chair, face bright red.

"Good night," Riku winked at me as he headed out the door. "Kairi."

"...Part of me despises that man," I growled while climbing into my bunk.

"Don't worry," Sora patted my shoulder. "Part of us all hates him."

"In the friendliest way possible," Tidus smiled. Don't laugh, Kairi. They'll know they are finishing each other sentences then.

"Hey can I stay in your room tonight?" Sora turned to Tidus. What? This boy? Staying in my room? UKE APPROVES!

"Fine by me," Tidus nodded. "I'll just be asleep by the time you come back anyways. Is that okay with you, Kairi?"

Hell yes it is! Girl Kairi, get out of my head. "Fine by me. I'll just be listening to my music."

"Okay," he whispered quietly. "I'll be back in a few." Then with that he left.

I laid back on my bed when I heard a sigh from below. Curious, I leaned my head over the edge of the bunk and looked at Tidus. "What's up with you?" Yes, I'm getting used to this boy stuff. Girls would go _ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?_ But no, I calmed myself. I have penis! Hear me roar!

"Nothing," Tidus climbed into his bed below so all I could hear is his voice. "Sora's just in one of his moods."

"Moods?" I asked. "What moods."

"Well," I could hear Tidus sitting upright in his bed. "Every once and awhile Sora doesn't want to be left alone. It's almost like he thinks something bad will happen again if he's alone. And so, in conclusion, he bunks with me."

"Do you know why he gets in these moods?" I asked.

There was a pause. "You didn't know?" Tidus said quietly.

Quiet voices...that usually means something serious or important. Must pay attention. "Know what?"

More pauses. "Sora was the one that discovered Wakka's body."

_DING, DING, DING. _Ubber major information attack! Kairi is stunned and cannot attack for three turns! "Wait, what?"

"You heard me," Tidus replied. "When he's in these moods he's reminded of the night he found him."

Kairi write this DOWN! But right now, be sympathic. "That..sucks," I said for lack of better words.

"Tell me about it," Tidus yawned. "I'm going to bed" I heard Tidus hit his head against his pillow with a soft thud. "Good Night, Kai."

"Night Tidus," I plugged my headphones into my ears and pressed the play button of my ipod. The first song to come on was an old partridge family song I used to love when I was a kid, _I think I love you_.

"It's amazing how much this describes things right now," I thought as the 'bababa''s continued to play. I started to sing, for I know once Tidus is knocked out he's like that for at least eight hours. "I'm sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream, like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain." I sang quietly. "Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head," Actually doing so, for I am nerd, hear me roar (more). "And spring up in my bed, screaming out the worlds I dread. I think I love you." Well, I don't dread the words but I guess this entire situation just sprung upon me. But I do have to hide how I feel for the next year (or until I solve the case and get my twenty five hundred thousand dollars, insert smiley face here).

"I think I love you," I continued to sing. "So what am I so afraid of? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for." Um, not really. I'm afraid of being found out of my secret vaginaness and being kicked out and shunned upon by society. But, that works too. "I think I love you, isn't that what life is made of? Though it worries my to say that I've never felt this-"

"Kairi," I heard a familiar voice at the door. Oh shit. Sora is sleeping in here tonight, isn't he? Kairi, you've once again proved to the world you are a complete dumb ass. "You sing like a black woman."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," I blushed and quickly out my head phones.

"No! Keep them in!" Sora grinned and climbed up to the top of my bunk. "I used to love The Partridge Family!"

"Really?" I gawked at him. "You liked them?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded and sat next to me. Rather close next to me I must note for my own ego purposes. "Everyone liked the Brady Bunch."

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "Screw the Brady Bunch! The Partridge Family is a lot cooler." _(Authors Note: I've watched little of the Partridge Family but their music pwns the Brady Bunch..and thus gives Sora and Kairi bonding time!)_

"My thoughts exactly," Sora popped one of the ear pieces into his ear. I did the same. A silent blush crept up on my face. Here I am, "boy", sitting next to another "boy" casually listening to music. Yes, boys do this all the time. No need to blush. "Kairi?"

"Yes?" I squeaked a little. Boys do that all the time, right? Don't answer that.

"Have you ever," Sora almost spoke in a whisper. It was almost like the words barley came out of his mouth. "Been in love?"

Red. Red. RED! WHY DOES MY FACE GO SO RED? I hate life! I sighed and said, "Yes. Twice."

"Twice?" Sora continued to look straight ahead. I guess this is how boys have conversations. They listen to The Partridge Family and don't look at each other what so ever. Understandable, not. "Do tell."

I smiled. "The first time was when I was little," Thank God I didn't say 'little girl'. That would take some explaining. "There was this," wait, do I say girl and lie? Say something Kairi! "Person. There was this person," Oh yes. Do not tell the gender, Kairi! Find a way around the system! "Who I loved but only for a short while."

"Why only a short amount of time?" Sora asked.

"Well," I thought of a way of explaining with out revealing my secret. "In a nutshell they betrayed my trust and broke my heart."

"But you said you were little," Sora said. "How could you feel that way at that age?"

"It's hard to explain really," I sighed. "But anywho..I just fell in love again recently." Hey, I'm not going into details with this one for _obvious_ reasons.

"Oh," I heard Sora say in a mischievous voice. "Recently, eh? With who?"

"I'm not telling you!" I turned my head and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Tell me," Sora smirked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me."

"No way!"

"Please?" Sora fluttered his puppy dog eyes at me. "Tell me, Kai-san!"

Oh God, the puppy dog eyes. And the cute nick name. KAIRI! DO NOT TELL HIM! YOU'LL BE SCREWED FOR ENTERINITY! "That's not going to work on me, Sora," I smirked right back at him.

"Oh really?" Sora put his hands on my waist. Wait, what? Hands on waist? On _my_ waist none the less? "Well, if that isn't going to work," he started to move his fingers in rhyme to the music just above my hips. "Then maybe I'll tickle it out of you!"

"I'm not ticklish in the slightest." Lie.

"Really now?" Sora smirked. What does he know that I don't?

"Yes." Another lie. He continued to tickle me. "OKAY FINE!" I exclaimed and fell back on the bed laughing. "I CONFESS! I AM VERY TICKELISH"

"Ha!" Sora wore a triumphant smile. "I knew it." We looked at each other and the awkward position we were in (cough, he's practically straddling me, uncough). Sora quickly removed himself and laid right beside me. "How do you know?"

I blinked and stared up at the ceiling. "Know what?"

"How do you know for sure that you're in love?" Sora asked me in a soft tone.

I almost laughed but then I looked over at him, looking sternly up at the ceiling. I turned around and did the same. "Well," I whispered. "For me it's you feel this natural attraction towards them. You may have only known them for a short while, but you feel safe with them. Not only that but your heart starts racing when you hear their name. You look forward to seeing them every day. And um-"

"I think I get it," Sora spoke softly. "Thanks, Kairi."

I turned around and gave him one of my best smiles. "Don't mention it, Sora." I turned up the volume when I heard the song 'I woke up in love this morning'. Again, a song that completely describes love more than songs today can. Songs today just say that they love the person. They don't describe the mind turning feelings that come along with it. The song ended and so I decided to poke Sora. "What do you want to listen to next, Sora?"

No answer.

"Sooooora?" I poked him again. "Are you asleep?" I turned my head and saw, yes, the boy was asleep. "Great," I sighed. "Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Hmmm," Sora mumbled in his sleep. "Five more minutes..."

"Sora," I sat up and pouted. "Go sleep on the floor! Your not going to sleep in my bed!"

Sora let out another mumble. "Hmm," he mumbled once more. Sora looked just like a kid when he slept. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me like a teddy bear. "I don't want to go to school today..."

"Sora.." I blushed and remained calm. Boys must hug each other like this every day. Yes, I'm going to go with that. "It's 1 AM on Sunday. There isn't school today. Also, it's going to be very hard to sleep with you in my bed hugging me like that." What am I doing? He's asleep. It's not like he's going to hear me. "Alright," I sighed. "From the looks of it none of us are going anywhere. Good night, Sora." I slid underneath the covers and silently smiled to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep. "My prince."

* * *

"Oh Kairi!" Tidus yelled as our foursome walked to school together. "You've let me see things I've never saw before!"

"Sora!" Riku fluttered his eyelashes. "Never let go of me!"

"I love you!" Tidus exclaimed.

"We can't!" Riku exclaimed back. "We're both men!"

"ENOUGH!" Sora and I yelled in unison.

"Look," Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "We we're just listening to music."

"Right," I explained. "And then he fell asleep."

"And apparently I fell asleep on top of him," Sora noted. Are we finishing each others sentences? Good God.

"And since I couldn't move," I said. "I just fell asleep."

"So," Sora told the group. "That's why we woke up in the same bed."

_'Hugging each other_,' I silently blushed in my mind.

"We're just joking," Tidus laughed as he pushed the doors of our school open, allowing all four of us in our navy blue blazer uniforms to enter.

"Yeah," Riku put his arm around my shoulder. "Lighten up!"

"Riku!" Sora yelled in an overly loud manner. "Did I say you could touch Kai-san?"

"What?" Riku blinked. "OH!" He let go of my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sora!"

"You should be," Sora snarled and then took Riku's place and put his arm around my shoulder. "Sorry Kai," Sora whispered in my ear. "Just another week or two and the rumor that you have a 'girlfriend' should spread."

"It's fine, Sora," I whispered back. Truth is, I don't mind at all. But I'm guessing you guys figured that out already. "Do you want to go to Goofy's class early? I need to ask him something about my English homework."

"Sure Kai," Sora agreed. "Tidus! Riku! Me and Kairi are going on to class. Talk to you guys at lunch?"

"Sure thing," Riku waved. "If you need us we'll be in the cafeteria until the bell rings."

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. In English, it turns out Goofy assigned the _wrong_ homework so it didn't even matter. During study hall I finished my geography map and I turned it in the next period. Algebra we took notes, as usual, and biology we took a pop quiz. In volleyball Riku, once again, worked me to the bone on my "winning serve". Just an ordinary day.

But as you may have noticed, I left theatre out. For a very good reason too...Theatre was not normal today in the slightest.

"Alright class," Mr. Demyx said cheerfully to his class. "Today we're going to be picking partners for the next semester. This partner will be working duet scenes with you, helping you on the make up unit, and etc." The class let out a big boo. I'm guessing Demyx isn't their favorite teacher. "Hey! It's easier for me to keep up with things this way! You know how bad I am at that!"

"But Mr. D," a student spoke out. "We have an uneven number of students! Is there going to be a group of three?"

"No," Demyx smiled cheerfully. "Lucky, we today receive a new student in our class! Come on in Roxas! Introduce yourself!"

_'Roxas,' _I thought. _'That name sounds familiar._'

"Hey," a blonde hair kid stood in front of the class. He not only sounds familiar, but also looks familiar! "My name is Roxas and I really like skate boarding. I'm only taking theatre to get my art credit out of the way. Treat me nicely," he smiled. "Okay?"

_'Wait!'_ I thought to myself. _'I know him! That's Roxas! That cranky boy I ran into when I went to the dorm bathrooms! He's Sora's cousin!'_

"Alright," Demyx waved. "You can sit next to Kairi. He can be your semester partner while your at it! Take this chance to get to know each other."

Roxas turned his head towards me and his eyes looked shocked a little. Then, be followed the teachers orders and sat down in the empty seat next to me.

_'Great,_' I thought. _'Just great. Sora's cousin, who apparently is his enemy, is my theatre partner. Nifty...just nifty.'_

End of chapter 6

* * *

_**Authors Note: **I decided it may be confusing rereading some of this so I decided to make a character chart to describe main characters. And for thoughs who read my final fantasy 7 one shot and read that'll it was going to be made into a skit...it's right here! (** (I'm Aeris).**_

**KAIRI: **Was working in an internship at a detective agency when a murder case arrived, forcing her to cross dress and go under cover at an all boys school. Pretends to have a girl twin sister (also named Kairi). Liked Riku as a kid before he made her life hell. Sophomore. Came to the school in early December.

**SORA:** Boy Kairi has a crush on. Touchy on the subject of Wakka. Very friendly. Touchy on the subject of rape (you'll see why). Is pretending to be Kairi's "boyfriend" until the rumor spreads around that Kairi has a girlfriend back home (all a total lie). Likes Namine. Sophomore. Has English and Geography with Kairi. Discovered Wakka's body.

**TIDUS:** Kairi's room mate. Wakka's old room mate and best friend. Sophomore. Has Algebra and Biology with Kairi. Dated Rikku and Yuna once at the same time.

**RIKU:** Made (girl) Kairi's life hell when they were kids, but he only did so because he liked her. Stole her first kiss when they were young. He's still in love with her. Junior. Dated Namine but never had feelings for her. Has volleyball with Kairi. Told Kairi he loves her.

**WAKKA:** Deceased. Was found hanging in a bathroom but reports claim it was murder. Best friend of Tidus. Used to work at Pride Rock Smoothie's.

**ROXAS:** Cousin of Sora. Met Kairi when he was cranky and just woke up****

**NAMINE:** Met Kairi at the bath house (doesn't know about her situation). Her best friend she has in this city. Dated Riku before. Her and her friends did a make over on Kairi. Doesn't like Sora very much.

**AERITH:** Sora's sister and Namine's friend. Has a crush on Cloud, who used to work with Wakka.

**TIFA:** Namine's friend. Has a crush on Cloud, who used to work with Wakka.

**YUFFIE:** Namine's friend. Has a crush on Leon, who used to work with Wakka.

**SELPHIE:** Kairi's best friend back home.

**CID:** Kairi's boss.

_**KAIRI - SOPHOMORE - AGE 15  
**PERIOD 1: English with Mr. Goofy.  
PERIOD 2: Study Hall with Mr. Pete  
PERIOD 3: Geography with Mr. Auron.  
PERIOD 4: Theatre with Mr. Demyx  
PERIOD 5: Algebra with Mr. Donald.  
PERIOD 6: Volleyball.  
PERIOD 7: Biology with Mr. Mickey._


	7. Geisha's and Ground Work

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So...my computer died again so, I had to rewrite this chapter in six days (it was almost done by the time it died too). But I do think this copy, although the same plot, is better written (although I'm not used to writing in a notebook so I'm a little iffy on it anyways). And can someone tell the world I'm updating again? I'd appreciate it :). And if you haven't checked out the skit me and my friends did, go back to last chapters Author Note and go see it, fools!_

* * *

**Genderless...One without a Gender**  
_Chapter Seven: Geisha's and Ground Work_

(RESTARTed: November 19th FINISH: November 24th)

You know how Romeo and Juliet saw each other across a crowded room? I'm doing that same thing right now, except major difference between me and Juliet is Juliet went "Oh boy! Look at art hotty in doth mask!" When I would have said, "Holy Shit, a Montague!" If your not caught up to date, Demyx just assigned Roxas as my theatre partner. Yes, Roxas. The Roxas that jumped at me (well, not exactly) when I tried to search the bathroom Wakka died in. Yes, Roxas as in Sora's evil cousin. That Roxas.

My life just sucks.

"I hope you will get along with your partners!" Demyx smiled. "Remember, your make up assignment is due at the end of the week. It must be based on some form of theatrical work!"

Roxas awkwardly walked over to me and gave me a cold look. My question back at the bathroom was just answered. That wasn't bed head. It was his natural hair. "So, do you have any ideas?"

I shook my head. "None in the slightest."

He sighed and gave the ground a rather pissed off look. "This sucks. First day and we get a big project. I only joined Theatre Arts to get my fine art credit."

He may look like Sora but he definitely doesn't act like him. "Well, we have to think of something."

Roxas turned his pissed off look from the floor to the ceiling. "How about Winnie the Pooh? That's a play and it has interesting make up, I guess."

"Good plan," I said. "We'll just have to-"

"Mr. D!" yelled Zidane, a pretty boy who kept his dirty blonde locks in a ponytail. "Can me and Kuja do Winnie the Pooh?"

"Kuja and I," corrected Demyx. "And sure."

Roxas and I gave each other a blank stare. "Well," Roxas grunted. "If that wasn't convenient enough."

I thought a second. "I know! How about Alice in Wonderland? There's a lot of-"

"No way," Roxas shivered. "That Cheshire cat gives me the willy's."

...I won't even comment.

"How about we do themed make up from a certain centaury?" Roxas suggested. "Like the eighties."

"It has to be related to a piece of theatrical work," I reminded him.

"Hey," he said. "There are plays from the eighties!"

"This isn't working," I finally said. "We need to sit down and really think about this."

"Fine by me," Roxas sat down. He closed his eyes in what I'm guessing was a means to concentrate more. I did the same.

I actually have a few ideas, but if I said (for example) "Let's do Rocky Horror Picture Show!" I'm pretty sure he'd just blink...that is, until I told him he would have to be a transsexual man who wore women's clothing (if you know what I mean). Actually, a lot of stage make up is rather boring if you really think about it. Only some (in my opinion) are interesting enough to do for this kind of project. Hmm...Interesting enough to do...

"I got it!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Roxas looked up at me, startled. Scratch that deep concentration thing. This guy was totally just sleeping.

"The Samurai and The Geisha!" I smiled triumphantly.

"And that would be...?" Roxas asked me.

"It's this old children's book they made into a play around two hundred years ago," I explained. "It's about a Geisha and Samurai who fall in love. One day the Samurai goes to battle and gets wounded. He goes to the Geisha and-"

"That sounds like a chick book if you ask me," Roxas said in his monotone ways.

"It really isn't," I lied. "It's a big part of Japanese culture. They perform the scene where the samurai dies at culture festivals all the time."

"I guess it sounds interesting enough," Roxas admitted.

"Told you," I said. _'And it also brings back memories for me...'_

..See, it was back in the winter before I turned five. I was mad at my dad for some reason or another and I had went on the 'silent treatment'. Hey! I was five! It's not like I knew anything. Anyways, after a week of not speaking to my dad, he used the 'bribing' technique.

"I'll take you to any place you want if you talk to me again," he said after dinner once, sliding a cup of hot cocoa my way. Did I mention that giving me hot cocoa during the winter is the ultimate way to winning my forgiveness?

"Only if you take me to a book store," I pouted, accepting the mug.

Done deal," My dad smiled.

He kept his promise. The next Saturday we went to our local bookstore. It wasn't a two story mega-store where silver haired boys pin girls against book shelves and try to seduce them, but it was still one of the best. It had rows of books on science fiction, romance, politics, biographies, and so much more. But more importantly at that age, it had...

"A CHU-CHU!" I exclaimed loudly.

Yes, in the store was a ten foot long wooden train big enough to hold twelve people in it. Only problem is it didn't move. It was only for children to sit and read in.

"Yes," my father held my mitten covered hand. "A chu-chu train."

"It's so neat!" I smiled. "Can we buy it?"

My dad laughed and patted my head. "Bookstores are for books, not trains."

I pouted jokingly and gave his hand a squeeze. "Okay," I smiled. "I'm gonna pick out some books. You can go sit on the chu-chu."

And we did. I was in that store for nearly four hours before it was time to go home. I remember feeling bad for my dad. He sat in a cramped seat looking, well, not in the greatest condition. But then I looked back at the shelves and all the pain of guilt just flowed away.

Little did I know, huh?

Later that night, my dad came to tuck me in, as most fathers or mothers do. He kissed me on the forehead and said, "How about for an early Christmas gift we read one of the books we bought today?"

"Okay!" I giggled under the covered. "You pick one out!"

"Alright then," my dad smiled. "Here I go!" I remember him making a big deal out of it, too. You know, over doing things. He moved his arm in the air as if he were a magician and he dug around the bag as if he were a snake wrestler. Finally, he grabbed a book, pretended to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, and sat down to read.

"The two," my dad read. "By Riri Saina."

He cleared his throat, again in that goofy dad sort of way, and opened the book. "Once upon a time, there was a Samurai. This Samurai was a very good boy who helped his family pick rice every day and watched after his sisters every night. He was a good little boy who grew up to be a great big man. While the Samurai grew up, so did a Geisha. This Geisha was a very good girl who went to school every day to learn to dance and pour sake right and obeyed her house master in cleaning every night. She was a good little girl who grew up to be a great big woman. When the Samurai heard news of an upcoming battle, he became very upset. He went to a nearby restaurant to cheer himself up. There he met the Geisha."

"They fell in love, right?" I grinned.

My dad laughed and patted my head once again. "Wait and see!" He cleared his throat all dramatic like again and once more began to read.

"The Geisha went over and poured the Samurai some sake. At that moment, the Samurai fell in love with the Geisha."

"Told you so," I smiled slyly. My dad laughed and continued reading.

"The Samurai told the Geisha of the upcoming battle. The Geisha told him he would come back. He smiled, thanked her for the drink, and left. At that moment the Geisha fell in love with the Samurai."

"The battle was a fierce one. Swords clanked, fire works went off, and the sound of wooden shields clashing against each other rang across the field. The Samurai was doing well until the enemy sliced a sword across his back. He immediately left the field to go to town for help. The first person he ran into was the Geisha."

"She ran over to him and asked if he needed a doctor, but the Samurai told her no. The Geisha cried over his wounds. The Samurai in return told her he thought she was beautiful and that he loved her. The Samurai with his last breath fell into the Geisha's arms. The Geisha told him she loved him as well. The Samurai died with a smile on his face. The two-"

"Don't finish it," I sniffed. "That's a really sad story."

"It is," my dad closed the book quietly. "I'm sorry. I wanted to read you a more happy type of story."

"That's okay," I said. "As long as my papa reads it to me I don't mind!"

I saw a tear run down my father's face. "Thank you, Kairi." He held me tightly and sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged him back and began to cry as well. That was the first time I saw him cry.

And the last.

A few days later my dad had a seizure. We rushed him to the hospital, and they did everything they could, but they couldn't save him. I swear I didn't stop crying until the next winter.

I still remember what his tombstone said...

_A loving husband and father  
September 27th, 1957 - December 25th, 1996_

"It's about that time," I frowned. "Isn't it?"

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Roxas looked at me in concern.

"Yeah," I shook my head. "I'm alright. Do you want to do it?"

"Do what?" Roxas asked. "Oh! The Samurai and Geisha make up?"

I nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "It sounds cool."

"Demyx!" I yelled out. He looked up from taking his notes. "Mind if we do Geisha and Samurai make up from The Two?"

* * *

"Two more laps to go!" Riku looked up from his stop watch.

It's cold.

"Pick up the pace!" Riku clapped his hands together.

It's REALLY cold.

"I'll make you run another lap if you don't go faster!" Riku crossed his arms. That _BITCH._

It's freaking thirty degrees outside and he's wearing sweats. What did he make poor little uke wear? Shorts and a t-shirt. Either he really enjoys torturing me or he's a secret flaming homosexual who likes to see the sweat run down my body. Either way makes me want to kick him in the nuts.

"Look Kairi," Riku sighed. "I put the other boys through this training, too. You have to build up your muscles!"

Yeah, but thoughs boys _HAVE_ the muscles to work out. And they didn't have to run five miles in the middle of FREAKING WINTER!

"First we'll work out your leg muscles," Riku explained. "You'll run every day, adding a lap each day, until you can run fifty meters in six seconds."

BLIMEY! I knew this boy was Rose Mary's child!

"Then when you've accomplished that we'll lift weights. We'll work out your arms until you can lift two hundred pounds," Riku explained more.

"Okay," I huffed. This boy needs someone to slap him. _Hard._

"You have to move around the court very fast," Riku left his post and began to run by me. "You'll never know where the ball is going in volleyball. And you also need to send that ball flying back. You need the muscle to do that. You are our main server, after all."

"I hate you," I wheezed out of me.

"You're stuck with me," Riku smirked. He looked at his stopwatch once more. "One more lap."

I swore I just ran three. In other news, Kairi is still REALLY COLD!

"If you finish it in under a minute I'll treat you to hot chocolate," Riku continued to smirk his famous Riku smirk.

Bastard is bribing me! Well, I won't buy it! You can't buy me with a little cup of warm-

"As many as you want."

...RUN KAIRI, RUN!

"But now you have forty seconds left from stalling," Riku informed me. I knew there was a catch.

But Kai-kun wants his warm liquid chocolate fix...

KAIRI THE UKE 2000!  
Goal? Run like hell.

GAME START!

"Thirty seconds left!" Riku smiled, already at the finish line.

See, I'm running on a track right now and thoughs are divided into two straight parts and two curvy parts, all equaling an oval figure. Together that oval gets you one lap, or a fourth a mile. I'm only half way through my last lap.

"Twenty seconds!"

I just may be screwed over.

"Fifteen seconds left!"

But there is chocolate involved...

"Ten seconds left!"

HOT chocolate to be exact...

"Eight!"

CRAP! RUN!

"Six!"

Just finish this curve! Use a potion! Use a phoenix down! USE ULTIMA TO KILL RIKU! But steal his wallet first.

"Three."

I...

"Two."

Can...

"One!"

...not make it.

"Times up," Riku shook his head in a disappointed matter. He looked at me and saw I was a few feet away from him. "And so close too! But the deal was to finish in a minute and you failed. So, no hot chocolate."

I feel like I'm going to faint and this is the thanks I get? If he didn't think I was a man I would call him sexist now.

"But you do seem determined," Riku told me. "I think you'll have no problem-"

Kairi throws up on grass. Minus forty HP. Game over. Again.

"Yeah," Riku stepped back and took off his stop watch. "You better get used to the taste of vomit. You'll be doing that a lot after my training. Well," Riku patted me on the back, causing more to flow out. "I'll be taking my leave. You take care, Kairi."

...If I had the strength I would yell out "AT LEAST YOUR NOT ON YOUR PERIOD YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!" But..that would kinda reveal my true gender.

It's cold,

And hungry,

And I'm on my period.

Riku is a heartless bastard. I've officially decided.

"Hey uke!" An unfamiliar voice rang. Is that God? Man I'm delirious. "Do you need help?"

...No shit Sherlock.

I turned around and saw a dirty blonde boy in cameo Capri's (seriously? _Capri's_?) and a sweatshirt holding out a thermos. "I saw you were training," emphasis on that last word, "with Riku so I decided to buy you something warm for your stomach." I gave him a blank stare. "Don't worry," the boy opened the thermos and poured our some soup. "I'm not trying to hit on you slash molest you."

Sounds convincing enough for me! I grabbed the soup and started to chug it's contents.

"Whoa now," The boy laughed. "Don't drink it too fast. You'll just throw it back up again!"

I took a gasp of air after finishing the cup. The boy poured more in. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Hayner," the blonde handed me the soup. "And you?"

"Kairi," I mumbled in between slurps.

"Ah," Hayner said. "So your the famous Kairi."

"Famous?" I questioned. The only thing I've been known for was winning 'best cake' at a bake sale. "How so?"

"Your the new kid, Kairi the uke," Hayner explained. "Most boys in this school want to get inside your pants."

...Charming

"They say you look just like a girl," Hayner explained further. "But you're already taken by Sora. Other's say you have a girlfriend back home, though."

"Am I talked about that much?" I asked, pouring myself another cup and drinking it.

"Yeah," Hayner helped me up off of the ground. "But that's just because boy's are so horny that in this environment full of only boys they'd 'do' anything that walks. They're too stupid to see that the thing between you and Sora is an act."

I chocked on a piece of carrot. "How did you find out?!"

"Kairi," Hayner told me. "As long as a boy's brain isn't over taken by hormones they can see that boy's like you do that stuff so you don't get raped."

"Ah," I blushed slightly. "I see."

"Let's go to my friend's dorm," Hayner suggested. "He used to be on the volleyball team so I'm sure he has medicine to calm your stomach." The blonde looked over at me. "Do you want my jacket? You must be freezing."

"Yeah," I nodded as he took off his jacket and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled.

Hayner, was it? That just so happens to be the name of my new best friend!

* * *

I learned a lot about Hayner in that fifteen minute walk to the dorm. First off, he's a sophomore like me. He has three best friends and they grew up with each other back in Twilight Town. One of them is Pence, whose cousins with a girl named Olette. Olette happens to be dating their last friend.

Also, the school isn't actually called Destiny Catholic. To the public it is, but that's because they haven't had their new name approved yet. See, parents were angry that their were nuns teaching their sons. Yes, I know, what a conspiracy! Women who swear themselves to God would totally hit on teenage boys. So, basically they fired the nuns and made the school open to all religions. Thus, Destiny Prep School was born.

"Alright," Hayner clapped his hands together as we stopped in front of a door. "Here we are! Room 299. I'll just knock to see if he's in and-"

"It happened two months go, Axel!" yelled a voice. "Why can't you just accept that I quit?"

"Because your a traitor!" yelled, I'm assuming, Axel. "Now we have this new kid who hasn't gone through any of the training or anything. I can't accept that you quit because you thought it was unfair and I can't accept that you quit to try to form a skate boarding-"

"Yep," Hayner sighed. "He and his room mate are in. This is an enter at your own risk situation. Brace yourself," He said as he opened the door.

"Look," I heard 'Axel' say. "I'm not going to stand around arguing with you just because the sports director didn't see things your way. I'm going out for a walk." The next thing I knew a tall guy with red hair that went past his shoulder blades stormed out of the room. He traveled down the hallway angrily, kicking a wall or two along his way.

"It's hard to believe you guys used to be such good friends," laughed Hayner as he entered the room.

"Him and the rest of that sissy little team need to get over themselves," the boy groaned. "So, what are you in for today?"

"I brought in a stray," Hayner laughed. He whistled as a means to bring me into the room. I entered the room without second thought. "Look how cute he is," Hayner pet my head like a dog. "I'm thinking about naming him fluffy."

"Hey Kairi," Roxas waved to me casually. What? I could recognize that voice even if it was yelling. "What's up?"

Hayner blinked. "You two know each other?"

"We're working together on a project for one of our classes," I explained.

"Ah," Hayner sat down in a chair. "I see. You two didn't seem the type to befriend each other."

"I guess I should rephrase my question then," Roxas smiled. "What is Kairi in for?"

"One work," I helped myself to a chair. "Training."

"Figures," Roxas stood up and walked over to his closet. "Here," he threw me a bottle. "These pills help settle your stomach. You can keep them. I have no use for them now. I suggest you take them before you go out to train."

"Thanks, " I told them.

"And take a hot shower right after," Roxas advised. "Because if you don't you'll one, smell like shit and two, your probably going to feel muscle pain in the morning."

"Jeez," Hayner spoke up. "Volleyball sucks! I'm glad I'm in kendo."

"I actually had no choice," I admitted. "Riku, Tidus and Sora signed me up for my classes." I quickly covered my mouth. Sora is Roxas' enemy cousin! What was I thinking?

"Dude," Roxas laughed (whole heartily too! That's a first.) "Chill! I'm not going to storm around just because you mentioned my cousins name. Our relationship isn't that bad."

"Really?" I asked. "But the time I ran into you that one time-"

"I was cranky," Roxas explained. "I'm sure you are too when you've just been woken up."

"Oh," I laughed, embarrassed. "I see."

"The thing between me and Sora is," Roxas began to explain. "we're two boys, same age, and related. At family get together it's always 'Well, little Sora made so and so on the basketball team!', 'Well, Roxas made third in his class!' We were always being compared to each other. Thus, a forced rivalry was born."

"Wow," Hayner spoke up. "That sucks.

"So yeah," Roxas continued. "It has nothing to do with Sora himself. He's actually a pretty cool guy. It's our families we hate."

"And the fact that he's friends with Riku?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "That too."

"He did, after all, quit the volleyball team because of Riku's bullshit training," Hayner explained.

"Making my former team mates hate my guts," Roxas added.

"Axel," I stated.

"And the entire school see's me as 'that rebel kid' because I'm trying to start a skate boarding team," Roxas growled. "It's not my fault I like the thing."

"Too bad the sports director hates you," Hayner smirked.

"Hey!" Roxas threw a pillow at him. "Don't remind me! I had to meet with that son of a bitch today, remember?"

"Sorry," Hayner continued to smirk. "Forgot.

"But anyways," Roxas turned towards me. "While your here, do you want to work on our project?"

"The make up one?" I confirmed. Roxas nodded. "Sure."

"Then I'll leave you two alone," Hayner slowly stood up. "I can't stand that stuff."

Roxas turned towards me and we exchanged mischievous smiles. Roxas stood up and stood in Hayner's way. "Oh no, Hayner," Roxas showed off his cunning smile. "Your not going anywhere."

"After all," I came up from behind him and forced him to sit down. "We do need a test subject."

"Oh no," Hayner's eyes went bug eye big. "You're not-"

"KAIRI!" Get the lipstick and duct tape," Roxas cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be a long night"

* * *

"Ow, ow!" Riku hooted as I stepped out of the bathroom. "Sexy uke!:

"MY uke!" Sora grabbed my arm as if he were a child fighting for his favorite toy.

"Woah, Sora!" Tidus laughed. "Be careful! You don't want to smudge her make up!"

He's joking, of course.

But your probably wondering what's happening. Why are these three men acting this way towards me?

I'm in a kimono and geisha make up. My short hair was pinned up and placed under a wig. I looked like an ubber l337 woman. And lastly, I'm about to step out on stage to perform a scene in front of at least five hundred people.

Now the question is, how did I get myself into this mess? Well, it all happened last week in theatre class...

"Great work everyone!" Demyx cried. "I really enjoyed all of your make up."

I silently high fived Roxas as I began to scrub off my make up.

"And now I have a surprise for you!" Everyone perked up at our teacher's words. Surprise? Only one week from Christmas Break? Must be something good. "The director from the girls high school-"

The class had no need to hear the rest. Girls! Boobs! Sexual contact! It was time to celebrate this utmost gracious surprise!

"You didn't let me finish," Demyx interrupted in an angry tone. Everyone shut their mouths. Everyone knew when Demyx get's mad, he get's mad. He smiled and decided to continue. "As I was saying, the director from the girl's school contacted me about two weeks ago. They usually have a Christmas show right before Christmas break. but their lead broke their leg. So he was wondering if our theatre department could throw something together to perform for their girls. I gladly said yes!"

We all gave each other blank stares. "But Mr. D!" A boy named Locke cried out as he helped his partner, Kefka, wash off his clown make up. "We have nothing planned and the beginning of Christmas break is, well, this week!"

"Look at yourselves in the mirror," Demyx told everyone. I looked in the mirror and saw smudged Geisha make up. What was his point? "There is your assignment. The scene or play you based your make up off of will be the scene you will perform this Friday in front of the girl's of Traverse Baptist High!

Roxas and I dropped our wash clothes in a panic and looked at each other. Our scene involved two people in love. Our scene requires contact above the level of friendship. Our scene required for us to KISS each other. And when I told the rest of the group, they gladly volunteered themselves to be on tech. I have such great friends.

And, after many study halls, theatre classes and after school practices, here I am in this situation. Roxas is in an outfit that looks like something out of mulan and I'm in Geisha attire. At least Roxas as really cool stage blood smothering his back. I just look "molestable" in Sora terms.

"I would actually hate to be in this situation," Tidus announced. "I mean, your finally surrounded by teenaged girls and you have to kiss a guy in front of them. Talk about a tragedy."

Haha, Theatre humor.

Hey," Riku spoke up. "You could use it to your advantage. Chicks love gay guys."

...It's sad because it's true.

"Hey Kairi," Roxas came over and interrupted my friends 'pep' talk. "Who is on right now?"

"I think Zidane and Kuja just started theirs," I informed him. Arg! I can't face Roxas properly. Not after last rehearsal.

"That means we go on in five minutes," he concluded. "You ready?"

I nodded. "And you?"

"Just have to put on my hat," Roxas told me. "Well, break a leg."

"Break a leg," I told him back. I sighed a breath of relief as he walked away.

"So," Sora whispered in my ear as Riku and Tidus adjusted the lights. "You haven't actually kissed my cousin yet, have you? During rehearsals I mean."

"No," I admitted. "I was too chicken."

"Oh?" Sora smiled. "Tell me about it."

"No!" I immediately barked. I couldn't tell him what happened! Not after,_ that_!

See, it was during an after school and Roxas and I were rehearsing...

"This is the hundredth time, Kairi!" Roxas yelled at me. "Just let me kiss you!"

"I can't!" I yelled back.

"Stop acting like a girl!" He continued. "Just pretend I'm someone else! Pretend I'm someone you like!"

"That's the problem!" I bellowed in a furry. "You look too much like Sora-" BAD MOUTH, BAD!

"You _like_ my cousin?" Roxas asked in a disgusted tone. "I thought you weren't gay!"

"I'm not!" I admitted. DAMN! WHY! ..Maybe he won't notice I just said that.

"But you just said," Roxas shook his head. "Anyways, you better get over your kiss phobia. We have to perform this in front of the girls," Roxas informed me. "In that crowd will be my girlfriend. Shape up before tomorrow, Kairi"

"Aww," Sora pouted and hugged me from behind. "Why not, Kairi-chan?"

"Because," I said.

"Because why?" he asked.

"Because, because," I smiled childlike.

"Because, because why?"

"Because," I heard the audience applaud. Yes! Excuse! "I'm about to go on!"

"Wait!" Sora cried out as he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked at him. He took a deep breath in and said, "You make a really pretty girl, Kairi."

"Thanks," I blushed, dumb founded. "Wait! I'm supposed to be a handsome man! Not a pretty girl!"

"I can't call you a handsome man," Sora laughed and poked my chest (OW! THE PAIN!). "Not when you have these twins attached to you!"

"Sora!" I pushed him away and turned around. "This is why you'll never marry a girl."

"If I don't marry a girl," Sora yelled after me. "Will you marry me?"

"Not on your life," I turned around and smiled.

"Kairi," a back stage hand I didn't know shoved me. "You're on."

I shrugged and casually walked on stage when I realized something. There are PEOPLE in this place. A lot of people.

I think I'm just slightly screwed.

"Agh," Roxas, I mean, Samurai fell on his knee's center stage. Our scene had started.

"Samurai-sama!" I cried out an ran over to Roxas. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Roxas smiled painfully.

"No you're not!" I trembled. "Your back is wounded. Your in pain! I should get a doctor!"

"Don't," Roxas grabbed my hand. He gave his full attention to that hand. "You'll stain your beautiful fingers."

"But you need help!" I cried. "Your back is bleeding! You could die!"

"Then let you be the last thing I see before I die!" Roxas pleaded. There was a moment of silence where the attention was on me. I nodded and let Roxas continue. "Remember when we first met?"

"Hai," I replied. "I was giving sake out to the local business men when you told me you were going off to war."

"What did you think of me?" he asked.

"I thought 'Poor soul. He might," I pretended to gulp. "die out there'."

"No," Roxas commanded. "What did you think of me?"

"I thought you were too young," I said.

"And?"

"And weak looking."

"Hey!" Roxas pushed back.

"Well," I said while glancing at his wounds. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"What else?" he asked.

"I thought of you as another solider!" I stood up and exclaimed. "Any other young man about to go off and die for his country. Another solider who wasn't ready. Another Samurai who hasn't lived life and was about to waste it away. I didn't think of you any differently then anyone else!"

"Then why," Roxas coughed. "Do you remember everything about me?"

Silence. "I," I stuttered. "Well, that is-"

"Did you know," Roxas coughed quietly. "That I love you?"

"Don't say that," I kneeled and wiped blood off of the corner of Roxas' mouth (stage blood, obviously). "Use your energy to heal and not sputter nonsense."

"It's not nonsense!" Roxas overlapped my line. "I fell in love with you the moment I met you!" He began to cough up more blood. "Geisha..."

"Samurai-sama!" I sobbed. Yes, this is totally not a scene out of a cheesy romance novel.

"Just called me Samurai," Roxas fell into my arms. Yep, this is totally not at all a cheesy romance novel._ (A/N: If you leave off the honorific in someone's name it means you have a closer relationship.)_

"Samurai," I said.

"Say it again," Roxas asked.

"Samurai," I repeated.

"Again," Roxas commanded.

"Samurai! Samurai!" I yelled. Hey, it may be cheesy but the girls are eating it up. Yeah for getting good grades!

Roxas placed his hand on my cheek that wasn't facing the audience (The theatre bible says it's sinful to block your face on stage!). He leaned closer. "Again."

"Samurai," I stuttered this time. As you guessed, this is the scene we had 'trouble' with.

Roxas leaned even closer to my face. Oh, is it getting hot in here? "Samurai?" I asked.

Then he did it. He gave such a powerful and romantic kiss. He gave such a wet, yet perfect kiss. He kissed with poise, with energy and ease!

Except he didn't kiss me. He kissed his thumb.

Yes, it's the old theatre trick. You place your hand on the others face and at the last second you slide your thumb in between your lips and theirs. It gives the illusion that your kissing but you really aren't.

Roxas let go and gave me a stingy look that screamed 'your welcome'. Then he fell in my lap and quietly said, "Goodbye, my beautiful Geisha." With that, the Samurai died.

"No!" I screamed as if I were an insane house wife. "Please, don't leave me!" I held his body close and 'sobbed' into it. "I love you!"

With that, the curtain started to shut, silently stating the end of the scene. The audience started clapping and Roxas and I took it as a sign to run back stage. "Dude! Roxas cried out. "We totally got an A plus!"

"Did you hear all the girls sighing?" I laughed. "We just probably fulfilled their sexual fantasies!"

"Ew!" Roxas laughed. "Gross!"

"Kairi!" Sora ran up to me. He picked me up from under the arm pits and swung me around. "You did great! Come here my little Geisha uke!"

"Sora!" I giggled as he pulled off my wig and started to rub my head. "Stop it!"

"But you deserved a congrats hug!" Sora hugged my playful. "Uke-chan."

"Just because I'm in girl's clothing," I growled. "Doesn't give you an excuse to feel me up!"

"But it's so fun!" Sora grinned.

"Kairi," Roxas cried out. He came around the corner and raised an eyebrow at the position me and his cousin were in. "Hey Kairi, Sora." I squeaked and he shrugged. "Whatever, I just wanted to say good job today. Hayner thought we actually kissed."

"Thanks," I replied.

"And," Roxas turned back around. "I won't tell."

"Tell what?" I asked. "OH!" I exclaimed. He's talking about Sora. "Thank you so-"

"No," Roxas interrupted. "Not that. I mean, I still won't tell but I'm talking about the other thing."

"Other thing?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah," Roxas eyes moved up and down my body. "The other thing." A brunette wearing orange waved to summon Roxas over. "Well, I'll see you."

"See you, Roxas!" I waved. I wonder what he's talking about.

"Kairi," Sora whined and tugged my sleeve. "What is he talking about? Tell me!"

"No," I simply replied.

"Why not?" Sora pouted.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because, because."

"Because, because why?"

"Because-" I began to say. Then my mind came to a certain part of the conversation me and Roxas had yesterday.

_"You like my cousin?" I remember Roxas grossing out over. "I thought you weren't gay!"_

_"I'm not!"_

Wait a minute...remind.

_"I thought you weren't gay!"_

_"I'm not!"_

One more time.

_"-Gay!"_

_"I'm not!"_

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled out loud.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kairi, you admitted you weren't gay after admitting you liked a boy! The only way for that fact to be made true is...

ROXAS FOUND OUT I WAS A GIRL!

_End of Chapter 7_

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Yeah, the chapter is important plot wise! Alright, new and updated character list!  
_  
**KAIRI:** Was working in an internship at a detective agency when a murder case arrived, forcing her to cross dress and go under cover at an all boys school. Pretends to have a girl twin sister (also named Kairi). Liked Riku as a kid before he made her life hell. Sophomore. Came to the school in early December. Dad died when she was little. Is Roxas' theatre partner.

**SORA:** Boy Kairi has a crush on. Touchy on the subject of Wakka. Very friendly. Touchy on the subject of rape (you'll see why). Is pretending to be Kairi's "boyfriend" until the rumor spreads around that Kairi has a girlfriend back home (all a total lie). Likes Namine. Sophomore. Has English and Geography with Kairi. Discovered Wakka's body.

**TIDUS:** Kairi's room mate. Wakka's old room mate and best friend. Sophomore. Has Algebra and Biology with Kairi. Dated Rikku and Yuna once at the same time.

**RIKU:** Made (girl) Kairi's life hell when they were kids, but he only did so because he liked her. Stole her first kiss when they were young. He's still in love with her. Junior. Dated Namine but never had feelings for her. Has volleyball with Kairi. Told Kairi he loves her. Is training (boy) Kairi very hard for volleyball.

**WAKKA:** Deceased. Was found hanging in a bathroom but reports claim it was murder. Best friend of Tidus. Used to work at Pride Rock Smoothie's.

**ROXAS:** Cousin of Sora. Met Kairi when he was cranky and just woke up. Is Kairi's theatre department. Knows about her crush on Sora and the fact that she's a girl. Has a girlfriend named Olette. Used to be on the volleyball team but quit to form a skate boarding team.

**NAMINE:** Met Kairi at the bath house (doesn't know about her situation). Her best friend she has in this city. Dated Riku before. Her and her friends did a make over on Kairi. Doesn't like Sora very much.

**HAYNER:** Helped Kairi out when Riku started training him/her. Is friend's with Roxas.

**AXEL:** Roxas' room mate and former team mate. Pissed at Roxas for quitting.

**AERITH:** Sora's sister and Namine's friend. Has a crush on Cloud, who used to work with Wakka.

**TIFA:** Namine's friend. Has a crush on Cloud, who used to work with Wakka.

**YUFFIE:** Namine's friend. Has a crush on Leon, who used to work with Wakka.

**SELPHIE:** Kairi's best friend back home.

**CID:** Kairi's boss.

**KAIRI - SOPHOMORE - AGE 15**  
_PERIOD 1: English with Mr. Goofy.  
PERIOD 2: Study Hall with Mr. Pete  
PERIOD 3: Geography with Mr. Auron.  
PERIOD 4: Theatre with Mr. Demyx  
PERIOD 5: Algebra with Mr. Donald.  
PERIOD 6: Volleyball.  
PERIOD 7: Biology with Mr. Mickey._


	8. Holidays and Hickeys

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

**_**Authors Note:** You'll probably notice a lot of stuff about Wakka this chapter (or more than usual). You may or may not decide to take it as a clue. And also, don't suspect someone just because they are a bad person in the ACTUAL Kingdom Hearts. Or, do suspect. It's up to you. But any who, about last chapter and how Roxas found out about Kairi. Roxas never said "I won't tell anyone that your a girl." Kairi just took it that way. But I'll guess you'll have to find out later what Roxas meant :D!**

* * *

**_

**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Eight: Holidays and Hickeys_

(START: November 30th FINISH: December 18th)

This sucks and I hate my life.

"Kairi," Tidus sighed. "Let go of the ice cream and come out from under the blanket."

Goodbye quarter of a million dollars!

"Look Kairi," Sora patted my shoulder. "I'm not sure what Roxas meant but I'm sure it's not the end of the world."

Goodbye Sora...

"Kairi," Riku groaned. "This is a once a year party! It's huge! Boys _and_ girls will be there. Get up off of your butt and come with us!"

Goodbye cruel world!

"I'm not going!" I shouted. "Just leave me in this blanket of emotion! I don't," correction, "Can't face the world!"

"Okay," Riku sighed. "You're being slightly overdramatic."

"Go," I sobbed. "Go on without me!"

"What exactly happened, Sora?" Tidus asked as he sprayed more one dollar cologne on himself.

"Well," Sora scratched his head. "Roxas came over, congratulated him for his job on stage and said he wouldn't repeat what Kairi said at one of their practices. At first he was relieved but then Roxas said he was talking about something else. Thus," he poked me in the shoulder. "We have this blob here in the middle of the floor."

"That's not confusing in the slightest," Riku sarcastically commented.

"Kairi," Sora said in concern. "Maybe if you just told us what you said to Roxas we could help you a little!"

"NO!" I wailed. "No and double no! Never in my life! Roxas wasn't even supposed to know! No one is!"

"Why is that?" Sora asked.

"Because God hates me," I exclaimed loudly. I heard Riku sigh.

"You're being rather," Riku thought a moment. "Difficult. I'm sure you could tell us, your best friends here, what your secrets are."

I pulled the blanket off of my head to reveal myself wearing a man tank and boxers. Slumping, I pulled the spoon full of chocolate chunk ice cream out of my mouth and said, "You have no idea."

Continuing wallowing in my own self pity...

"Kai," Tidus said. "Please just come with us. This holiday party is really fun! We all went last year and had a blast. It would suck if you couldn't come with us."

"I don't care," I mumbled with a mouthful of ice cream. "Turn off the lights and leave me here in the dark!"

"The dark?" Tidus questioned.

"Yes," I swallowed. "Dark like my soul."

"Okay," Riku laughed nervously. "Now you just sound suicidal."

"Uke," Sora named me. "Do you really want to be left alone right now?" I nodded silently. The brunette sighed and patted my head. "Alright, we'll just go to the party without you. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah," I said underneath the blanket. "I'll be fine."

"We'll be back at about two," Riku told me. "Come on you guys, let's go."

I heard the door open.

"Feel better, Kairi," Tidus said. With that the lights shut off, leaving me in the dark.

"See you later," Sora whispered. Then, the door shut, leaving me to myself.

I threw off the blanket and looked up at the darkened ceiling. _'Finally!'_ I thought. _'I thought they'd never leave! Now then,'_ I pulled my cell phone out. _'I need to call Cid right away and tell him what exactly-'_

"It's later!" Sora cried out. Wait, what? I didn't hear the door reopen!

"JUMP ON HIM!" Riku commanded Tidus as he switched on the lights. He did so, causing me to fall back. "Sora! Go get some descent clothes for him to wear!"

"Right-e-o!" Sora grinned and began to search through the closet.

"What's going on?!" I cried.

"You need to stop man PMSing and come to the party," Riku explained with his classical evil grin. "You wouldn't go after us trying to convince you, so we decided to use force."

"You tricked me!" I exclaimed. "I thought you left!"

"And how is this our fault?" Riku came up to me and smirked in my face.

...Good point, but I still hate you.

"This would make you look sexy, uke-chan!" Sora grinned from ear to ear while holding up dark blue jeans and a dark green V-neck sweater.

"I thought I was already sexy!" I pouted, referring back to the Geisha moment earlier that day.

"That's only when you have curves," Riku laughed. I gave him a blank look.

"When you're in drag," Tidus rephrased.

I see...

"PIN HIM DOWN AND DRESS HIM!" Riku demanded.

"Oh no you are not!" I exclaimed as they pulled the sweater over my head.

"You're either coming with us," Riku threatened. "Or we'll throw you in the hall, half dressed, and let the horny Indonesian boys handle you."

"...Let's go to that party!" I smiled nervously.

"Good Uke."

* * *

Our group was on the metro on our way to some mansion near the burbs. Apparently, these people hold this party every year near this time because of kids that go back to their home towns for the holidays and what not (Most people, like me, don't live in this city). They want everyone to celebrate the holiday's together, but the only way to do so is holding the party the night school get's out for break (because people leave in the morning to their homes). 

"So why take the bus?" I turned towards Riku. "Don't you have a car?"

"Yeah," Riku laughed. "But there is no way I'll be able to find a parking space."

"This party is _huge!_" Tidus explained to me.

"Isn't it held at the chemistry teachers house?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Riku grinned. "I took chemistry last year with Wakka."

"Ansem, right?" Tidus asked. "Wakka was his favorite student."

DING DING! Major information! Kairi, you must-

"Alright guys!" Sora exclaimed and threw his arms around Tidus and Riku. "Let us dedicate these next few hours to Wakka!"

...Sora...you suck right now.

"To Wakka!" Tidus punched the air.

"To Wakka!" Riku and I yelled.

"We will party for Wakka!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sora," Riku sighed. "Don't get drunk again this year."

"Yeah," Tidus agreed. "It was extremely awkward to look over and see you humping a plant I'll have you know."

...Is it wrong that I find this funny?

"Aww," Sora pouted. "But it's almost Christmas! Can't I celebrate?"

"No," Tidus and Riku quickly snapped in unison.

"I hate you guys," Sora groaned.

"Right back at you," Riku grinned.

"Okay Kiddos," The bus driver stopped. "I won't be able to get out if I drop you off any further, so this will be our temporary stop. Be back here no later than three."

I looked out the window and saw a house bigger than anything I've ever seen before. "Woah!" I exclaimed loudly as I gazed out the window, sneaking a peak and the houses display of Christmas lights. "This is where the chemistry teachers house it?"

"No," Tidus stood up. "Mr. A's house is even bigger."

"You wonder how he affords it on that teachers salary," laughed Riku.

"Probably money his parents left him," Tidus said.

"He really likes the kids," Sora help his hand out. I grabbed it and he helped me up out of the seat. "In the non-child molester way, of course."

"No other teacher would hold a party with at least two thousand kids attending," Riku began to say as he hopped off of the bus.

"Two thousand?" I gasped.

"Yeah," Tidus explained. "It's the usual turn out with both of the high schools. I think Ansem's house is the only house that could hold that many people in it!"

"Very true," Sora laughed as well as we all walked down the side walk.

"So," I coughed with meaning to change the subject. "About Wakka being Ansem's favorite student-"

"WOW!" Sora exclaimed. "The house is even more dolled up than last year!"

...Strike two, Sora.

When I looked over to what Sora was pointing at, I saw why there was a reason to yell out. The house, which I'm assuming the party is being held at, was not only huge but it was also covered in holiday cheer! Christmas lights hung from the top of the chimney to the bottom of the smallest tree! Fake snow covered the yard, which was a field of angels and manger scenes. You name it and this house had to have it somewhere!

"Wow," I could only utter. "It's so pretty."

"It really is," Sora smiled softly at me.

I blushed slightly. "Sora..."

"Excuse me," Riku coughed. "Are you two done having your moment or can we go inside?"

"Sorry!" I blushed even more. I almost let girl Kairi slip out! But I couldn't exactly help it with that look he was giving me. "Let's go."

Our group started to trek along the entry path. "Okay Kairi," Tidus turned towards me. "There are three main area's for the party. First, the downstairs area is mostly for hanging out and talking. You know, the usual mingling"

"Second," Sora came in. "The second floor is the 'dancing' area."

"That's where you can find Sora if he _disappears_ during the party," smirked Riku.

"And last," Tidus explained. "There's a room on the first floor for couples who want to be 'alone'."

"Alone?" I squeaked in embarrassment. Does he mean what I think he means?

"Yeah," Sora smiled. "Like to talk quietly. They have camera's in there so no one can have sex or anything."

Way to be blunt, Sora.

"No one really goes in there anyways," Tidus said. "They'd rather leave the party if they wanted to do that."

"No need to say anymore," I chuckled as we reached the front door. "I think I get it."

"Mr. A!" Riku cried out suddenly as he ran inside past us through the already opened door. "How are you?"

"Riku," a tan muscular man with long flowing silver hair smiled at him. "I told you to call me Ansem outside of class."

"Sorry," Riku grinned. "It's habit."

Ansem peered outside and smiled at our trio. "Well if it isn't Tidus and Sora! I assume you'll be taking my class next year?"

"Of course, Mr. A," Tidus stepped inside.

"We just have to get biology out of the way first," Sora told the older man.

"I see," chuckled Ansem. "Biology is more important than Chemistry, huh?" He looked at me with a blank, yet friendly stare. "And who is think lovely young lady? A friend of yours?"

...uhhhh...

Riku, Tidus and Sora instantly looked at each other and after a few seconds of an awkward silence started laughing uncontrollably. "Mr. A!" Riku snorted. "This lovely young _lady_," more chuckles. "Is Kairi."

"_She_," Sora laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Is our dearest friend."

"Stop it guys," I blushed fiercely and pinched Sora's arm. I turned towards this so called Mr. A. "I'm sorry but I'm actually a boy."

Except, you know, not. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Oh my!" Ansem covered his mouth. "I had no idea! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Tidus continued to laugh. "Kairi does look really feminine."

"Stop teasing this boy," Ansem motioned for me to come in. "I'm sorry," he held out his hand for me to shake. "Kairi was it? It was my mistake. Now that we are in good light I can see that you are indeed male."

...Right.

"It's okay," I shook his hand in reply. "It's an honest mistake."

"Well," Ansem smiled at our foursome. "I hope you guys have fun tonight."

"You too, Mr. A!" Riku laughed as he began to walk away.

"Ansem," he corrected. "Call me Ansem."

"Kairi," Sora whispered to me as Riku apologized to Ansem once more. "You might want to wash your hands if you have sensitive skin."

"Why?" I asked.

"Ansem is a chemistry teacher," Sora told me in a whisper. "So he works with different sorts of chemicals a lot. He has lots of weird stuff on his skin. Wakka used to always come home with red shoulders after Mr. A tutored him. Just a warning."

...Remind me to write that down.

"So," Tidus interrupted us. "Should we try to find our friends or chat it up with some girls first?"

"I want to dance!" Sora pouted.

"No way, Sora," Riku laughed. "You'll only get-"

"I DON'T CARE!" A girl suddenly screamed and adverted our attention.

"Is that," Tidus turned his head in the direction of the chaos, completely ignoring his previous plans.

"Roxas and Olette are having another fight," Sora answered.

..Huh?

The entire downstairs area (or of which I could see) had stopped what they were doing to look at a pretty brunette holding a cup, the contents of which were dumped on an angry blonde boy.

"Great time to come," Sora laughed sarcastically.

"Olette," Tidus pondered. "That's Roxas' girlfriend, right?"

"Right," Riku answered.

Wait a minute, Roxas? NO! I don't want to see him! Not after what happened earlier today!

"Olette," Roxas put his hand on her shoulder. "What has gotten into you?"

"You're FLIRTING with a girl right in front of me!" Olette ranted. "Roxas, you _may_ have said you didn't love me when you said you'd go out with me and you _may_ have said you loved another girl, but that doesn't give you an excuse to flirt with other girls! I'm still your girlfriend!"

Olette then let out a humph and grabbed Hayner, who was watching the fight from a nearby couch, and yelled, "Come on! We're going home!"

"But Olette-" Hayner started to say.

"Drive me home, Pence!" Olette looked over at her cousin with fire in her eyes.

A slightly chubby kid jumped off of the couch and ran over to the duo. He pulled out his car keys and left silently with the angry brunette and the confused blonde.

"They are such push over's," Roxas wiped punch off of his forehead with his sleeve.

"All you guys ever seem to do is fight," I saw Yuffie, one of Namine's friends, say to Roxas.

"I think it's the only time him and Olette ever talk," laughed a blonde boy I didn't recognize.

"It's her loss," Roxas shrugged and sat down on the couch. He glanced over at our foursome and waved. "Sora! Riku! Tidus! Kairi! What's up?"

I turned my head away from Roxas. How can he act so normal when he knows I'm a girl?

"Hey Roxas," Riku sat down next to an unfamiliar teen with long hair and Tifa.

"Were you too busy fighting to notice we were here?" laughed Tidus as he sat down as well.

"Shut up," Roxas groaned.

"Kairi!" Namine, who was also amongst the group, cried. "Come sit next to me! I haven't talked to you in ages!"

Afraid to look over at the reaction of Sora, who if you may have forgotten LIKES Namine, I laughed and said, "How about everyone introduce themselves first? I would feel uncomfortable talking to people I don't know."

"Understandable!" laughed Namine. She pointed at three girls around her. "You know Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith, right? They're juniors at my school and Aerith is Sora's sister."

"Yes," I nodded. "I know them."

"The one fighting with the girl before is Roxas," Tifa added as she pointed to him.

"I've met Roxas before," I blushed, remembering our theatre project.

"But over there," Aerith pointed to the two unfamiliar faces. "Is Cloud and Leon. They work at Prime Rock Smoothies where Wakka used to work."

WAKKA SENSES ALERT!

"Well," I told Namine. "I think I'll sit by them," referring to Cloud and Leon, "To get to know them."

Cough, to find out more information about Wakka, uncough.

"Sora," I slyly smiled back at the boy. "Why don't you sit by Namine instead?" _Hint, hint._

"Okay," Sora shrugged and sat down. I'm killing two birds with one stone! I get to talk about Wakka and Sora gets to talk to the girl he likes (although I hate to admit, I have slim to none chances with him in this body). "But I'm not going to stay and chat long."

"Going to dance again?" Aerith sighed.

"Yep!" Sora cheerfully grinned.

"Just don't get drunk again," Aerith mumbled and took a sip of some water in front of her.

"You're so mean, sissy!"

I sat down next to the unfamiliar blonde with hair similar to Sora's while Aerith and her brother continued to argue. "So," I smiled at the two boys. "Which one of you is Cloud and which one is Leon?"

"I'm Cloud," smiled the blonde next to me. "I don't believe I've seen you around school before, Kairi was it?"

"Well," I smiled back (no wonder Tifa and Aerith like him!) "I am only a sophomore."

"Only a sophomore?" Cloud seemed astonished. "Leon and I are seniors! No wonder!"

"I'm guessing you're Leon?" I turned to the boy with long brown hair.

"Yep," Leon simply replied.

"Leon is a man of few words," Cloud sarcastically explained.

"Reminds me of someone I know," I thought of Cid. "So, you guys used to work with Wakka?"

"Yeah," Leon answered.

"Well, he technically only worked with us for about five months," Cloud said. "He had to quit when his grades dropped."

"Really?" I asked. _'This is amazing!'_ I thought. _'I'm asking about Wakka and no one is interrupting!' _"So," I continued. "You're saying that Wakka-"

"Kairi!" Namine hugged me from behind. Sigh, spoke too soon. "You don't really want to hang around here as a boy, do you?" Namine whispered extra softly. "Why don't you let us girls make you over again?"

"It'd be way to risky in this situation," I sighed irritably. "I was desperate last time. I can't do that again."

"Please!" Namine begged. "I want to hang out with you normally!"

"KAIRI!" Sora came over and tugged my arm. "Come dance with me!"

"But," I looked at Leon and Cloud. "I'd rather stay here and-"

"You could flirt more openly with them if you were a girl," Namine misinterpreted the situation in a whisper.

"People look at me weird when I shake my money maker by myself," Sora whined and pulled my arm once more. "Please Kairi?"

"Drop it, Sora," Namine glared and grabbed my free arm. "Kairi is coming with me!"

"Namine!" I exclaimed.

"No," Sora glared back. "He's coming with me!"

"Sora!" I blushed.

"Sora," Namine sneered.

"Namine," Sora gave her the same look back.

"Guys," I cried.

"Donkey!" Tidus joked. _(A/N: It's a shrek 2 reference.)_

"I'm not going with either of you!" I shook off the two. "Talk to me when the both of you have cooled off!"

It's not like you two can date anyways when you're fighting over ME!

"Kairi," Riku yelled after me. "Where are you going?"

"Away from the bickering love birds," I yelled back and started speeding my pace.

"That's not what I meant!" Riku yelled. "You're heading in the direction of-"

Open door, step inside, and slam it shut. Kairi collects experience points and a magic fire ring. Screw you Riku, I'm going home!

"Him," someone in the room said while pointing at me. I opened my eyes and saw a group of dorky guys (plus one or two really ugly chicks) in a pow-wow circle. "Kiss him."

"Him?" I saw a boy blush. He was wearing our schools uniform. "I can't kiss Kairi!"

Wait a minute...

"Why not?" one of the girls giggled to her friend. "He's cute!"

This isn't a pow-wow circle...

"Kairi is dating Sora!" The boy cried. "He'd kill me if he found out."

They're playing...

"It's a good excuse," Another boy smiled bashfully. "You'll never have a chance to kiss the famous Kairi again!"

TRUTH OR DARE!

"Okay then," The boy stood up. Why won't the door open? "I guess I have to then!"

YOU DON'T SEEM TOO DISAPPOINTED ABOUT IT!

The boy stepped closer and closer, giving me full view of his acne filled face. "You know," He smiled and pinned me to the wall, Riku style. "This will be my first kiss."

Oh HELL no.

"Help," I squeaked as he inched towards my lips.

"Back off of him, you pervert," I heard someone say as a light filled the room. The boy quickly ran back to his spot to hide his shame. I turned and saw Riku giving the boy a look of death. "Like I was going to say," Riku turned towards me. "You're headed in the direction of the room couples come to be 'alone', AKA the room perverted losers come to play truth or dare."

..I see.

"Namine said she'd stop pestering you," Riku told me as we headed back. "And Sora went to the dance floor alone so you should be fine for now."

"Good," I sighed a breath of relief.

"So," Riku put his arm around my shoulder. "About my saving you.."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"A date with your sister?" Riku asked.

"No."

"Your sisters phone number?" he asked.

"No way."

"Her forgiveness?"

"Just give up."

"Oke-doke!"

"Riku! Kairi!" Tidus ran up to us. "We've got trouble!"

"Trouble?" Riku asked.

"What kind of trouble?" I added.

"Sora went upstairs to dance," Tidus stated.

"So?" I said. "What's the big deal? He just went to shake his money maker!"

...I did NOT just say that.

"What happened last year when he went to dance?" Tidus reminded Riku.

"He danced?" Riku bluntly asked.

"After that," Tidus groaned.

"He came downstairs and-" Riku stopped and slapped his forehead. "Oh no..."

"What?" I asked.

"He came downstairs drunk as a hill billy," Riku gulped.

"Oh no," I gasped. "You don't mean.."

"Yep," Tidus shook. "I'm afraid I do."

"Commence the plant humping," Riku laughed.

"We've got to find him!" I cried. "If what you're saying is true than-"

"BEST FRIENDS!" I heard a voice boom.

The three of us turned around in terror. "He could deeply embarrass himself," I gulped.

"RIKU! TIDUS! UKE-CHAN!" Sora yelled with a cup in his hands and a blush on his face.

"Or worse," Tidus took a step back.

"Us," Riku's color from his face drained.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Sora hugged us all from behind, spilling the spiked punch on the floor. "You guys are the best friends a guy could ever ask for."

"Alright," Riku pushed Sora away. "Whose taking him home this year?"

"Not me," Tidus called.

"Not me," second Riku.

"Not me!" I blurted out. "Wait, what?"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Riku and Tidus patted my shoulders. "You get the lucky job of going home with Sora!"

"Fuck you," I hissed.

"Fuck WHO?" Sora yelled obnoxiously. "What's with your vulgar language, Kairi? When we have kids I do not want them to be exposed to this negative influence."

"...I'll be going now," I grabbed Sora. "Come along _dear_. We can discuss our children on the way home."

* * *

"And THEN," Sora rambled on like he had been for the past hour. "Aerith came up to me and said, 'No Sora! Don't eat that brown sugar!'" This was followed by a big, drunken, annoying laugh. "Because it turns out it was DIRT! Isn't that funny Kai-kun?" 

"Hilarious," I climbed another set of stairs.

"And then my dad told this REALLY bad joke. I still don't get it! He said 'So two guys walk into a bar and one says ow'. Do you get it Kairi? Because I don't," Sora rambled more.

"That's nice," I ignored him.

"And THEN my dad told Aerith," Sora continued. "That she was born BALD!" Again, more laughing.

"Sora," I whispered as we reached the second floor of our dorm. "Could you lower your voice? It's nearly one and people are most likely asleep."

"But everyone's out at the party or having sex!" Sora yelled. "No one is here except us!"

"What's your room number again?" I continued to ignore him.

"Two Sixty Three!" Sora yelled. "Why?"

"I'm taking you back to your dorm," I simply told him.

"Oh Kairi!" Sora slapped my back. "You sly dog, you!"

"NOT FOR THAT!" I snatched the key from his hands. "I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Why do you have to do that?" Sora hiccupped.

"Because you're drunk," I told him. I ignored whatever he said next and opened the door to room 263. "Get in, Sora." I gave him a push. I also came in, closing the door behind me. "Go fix yourself a cup of tea," I told him. "I heard that helps hang overs."

"But Kairi," Sora whined. "You're supposed to be taking care of me!"

"But not by choice," I reminded him. "Go." Sora grumbled, having no real choice in the matter, and went off to make his tea.

I took this chance to gaze around Sora's room. It really is a lot plainer than you'd think. His room is painted white with nothing hanging on the walls. He had the standard blue sheets on his bed that the dorm room provides every student with (most people change theirs because, after all, these are BOYS who slept on these sheets) and there wasn't even a pen on the floor. It looked almost like a hospital room.

But then, looking around the room reminded me of something Cid told me once before I left to come here. _'Kairi, take advantage of every situation and moment when you're over there and- HEY! DON'T STEAL MY FRENCH FRIES! COME BACK HERE!'_

Cid is a very wise man.

But anyways, I could really use that advice right now! Sora probably knows the most about Wakka AND his death. And he's drunk! Bonus points!

"So Sora," I sat down on the floor next to his bed. "You discovered Wakka's body, right?"

"Yeah," Sora spilled the hot tea on the floor and sat down next to me. "It was really," hiccup, "Scary. I mean, it's not everyday you discover one of your best friends hanging from a ceiling."

"I wouldn't think so," I said in sympathy.

"Yeah," Sora drank whatever was left of his tea. "I mean he had these, like, weird hives around his neck, you know? I think he was allergic to rope or something."

"Hives?" My eyes grew very wide.

"Yeah," Sora put the cup aside and let out another hiccup. "That's how I reckon it wasn't a suicide, but the cops don't believe me."

This is major! This is giant! This is huge! This is probably the most useful news I've received about Wakka yet!

THERE IS A GOD!

"So Sora," I turned towards him. "Tell me more about Wakka."

"Nah," Sora hiccupped. "Thinking about Wakka makes me depressed. Let's talk about something else."

...I'll be taking that God comment back, thank you very much.

"Sora," I made him face me. "Seriously now. I know talking about Wakka makes you sad but I really need to know. We're friends, right? You can tell me these things."

Sora just continued to stare at me with a blank drunken look.

"Sora?" I asked. Maybe my speech actually hit a soft spot. Maybe he's about to spill his guts! Maybe he will-

"You're really pretty," Sora continued to stare at me.

"That's nice," I blushed. "But about Wakka-"

"You're probably the cutest boy I've ever met," Sora came closer with the same look the truth or dare boy had on his face.

"That isn't the correct answer," I tried my hardest to ignore him. "I wasn't asking about me I was asking about-"

...What the..

"Sora," my whole face was now covered in a familiar shade of red. "Why are your lips on my neck?"

"You know what?" Sora faintly whispered with ever breath he spoke tickling my neck. "Screw girls. I mean, I've been after Namine for over a year now and she won't give me the time of day." He looked at me straight in the eye. "You're a boy but you're much cuter than Namine."

"Sora," I quivered slightly. He just said, me, boy Kairi, was cuter than Namine, a girl! That's IMPOSSIBLE! "Stop getting off the subj-"

...Is this boy trying to give me a hickey? I've never had a hickey before but what from I've heard sucking _plus_ skin _equals _hickey.

"Woah now," I pushed him off of me. "Sora we're both _guys_! You can't go ahead and leave a love bite on another guy!"

"You don't like that sort of thing, uke?" Sora came closer once more. "Then let's try something different."

"Okay," I blushed. Wait a minute, Kairi! Don't give in so easily!

Oh, but he's so close to my face!

Make him WORK FOR IT! He's drunk, he won't remember.

But it's Sora...it'll be wrong to do this to him!

"Kairi," Sora hummed as he finally kissed me.

Now, let me tell you something. This wasn't a 'steal a quick kiss that makes girls go lesbian' or 'pin girl against book shelf' kiss. This was a 'slow motion, under the stars, movie like' kiss!

"Sora," I mumbled as I took a breath.

"Kairi," Sora went back in for the kill.

I feel so complete. Oh wow, I think I'm becoming that perverted lady at work who made me copy thoughs 'reports'. _(A/N: Refer to chapter one if you don't remember)._

WAIT A MINUTE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A GUY! As far as I know, guys don't make out with other guys! (Straight ones at least). What if Sora remembers this? There are many reasons why this boy shouldn't be trying to French me right now!

"Get off!" I pushed Sora off.

"Kairi?" Sora gave me a puppy dog look. Quick! Excuse time! You're good at making up excuses!

"I am the ghost of Christmas Future!" I yelled. Kairi, you're a dumb ass. No one's going to believe that.

"Really?" Sora looked up at me with wide, child like eyes.

Except maybe Sora. Oh well, you already said it. Go with it. "I have taken the form of this so called Kairi. If you continue to drink, you will end up like that little make out scene you've experienced! You don't want to end up with a boy the rest of your life, do you?"

"But Kairi is cute," Sora hiccupped. "I wouldn't mind being stuck in eternity with him!"

"But...um...," I stuttered. "..Don't drink or your penis will shrink?"

"My penis?" Sora sounded dumbfounded. "Okay, if you say so future guy! I won't drink ever again!"

..That was almost too easy.

"Well," I headed for the door. "I must be off to help other poor unfortunate children like yourself learn the true meaning of Christmas. You be a good boy now, Sora."

"Okay Santa," Sora climbed (cough, passed out) in his bed. "Night, night."

I ran away from that room faster than a mouse does from a cat. I almost let myself slip! Again! My job could have been lost tonight! I can't let myself be under that control again! Cid and the others are really depending on me! I have to go back to my room and think awhile.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

...Or maybe I will after I check my messages.

I quickly opened my cell phone and read my latest text message. When I did, my eyes grew greater than the size of melons. I reread it just to make sure I wasn't misreading. Nope, it still says it.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

_End of Chapter 8__

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah, as you see, I sort of copied off of Hana Kimi...but I love Hana Kimi...I've read the stuff that hasn't even come OUT yet and started watching the Taiwan show...I've been obsessed for like two(?) years XD. But I must say this..I am going to give false clues out. So don't be like "ZOMG IT WAS THE MOOGLE IN THE KITCHEN WITH THE REVOLVER!"_

**KAIRI:** Was working in an internship at a detective agency when a murder case arrived, forcing her to cross dress and go under cover at an all boys school. Pretends to have a girl twin sister (also named Kairi). Liked Riku as a kid before he made her life hell. Sophomore. Came to the school in early December. Dad died when she was little. Is Roxas' theatre partner (who found out she's a girl!). (Room 204)

**SORA:** Boy Kairi has a crush on. Touchy on the subject of Wakka. Very friendly. Touchy on the subject of rape (you'll see why). Is pretending to be Kairi's "boyfriend" until the rumor spreads around that Kairi has a girlfriend back home (all a total lie). Likes Namine. Sophomore. Has English and Geography with Kairi. Discovered Wakka's body. Likes to drink and dance to celebrate special occasions. Kissed Kairi when he was drunk. (Room 263)

**TIDUS:** Kairi's room mate. Wakka's old room mate and best friend. Sophomore. Has Algebra and Biology with Kairi. Dated Rikku and Yuna once at the same time. (Room 204)

**RIKU:** Made (girl) Kairi's life hell when they were kids, but he only did so because he liked her. Stole her first kiss when they were young. He's still in love with her. Junior. Dated Namine but never had feelings for her. Has volleyball with Kairi. Told Kairi he loves her. Is training (boy) Kairi very hard for volleyball. (Junior Dorm, room # unknown)

**WAKKA:** Deceased. Was found hanging in a bathroom but reports claim it was murder. Best friend of Tidus. Used to work at Pride Rock Smoothie's.

**ROXAS:** Cousin of Sora. Met Kairi when he was cranky and just woke up. Is Kairi's theatre department. Knows about her crush on Sora and the fact that she's a girl. Has a girlfriend named Olette. Used to be on the volleyball team but quit to form a skate boarding team. Apparently, according to Olette, he doesn't love his girlfriend. (Room 299)

**NAMINE:** Met Kairi at the bath house (doesn't know about her situation). Her best friend she has in this city. Dated Riku before. Her and her friends did a make over on Kairi. Doesn't like Sora very much.

**HAYNER:** Helped Kairi out when Riku started training him/her. Is friend's with Roxas.

**AXEL:** Roxas' room mate and former team mate. Pissed at Roxas for quitting. (Room 299)

**AERITH:** Sora's sister and Namine's friend. Has a crush on Cloud, who used to work with Wakka.

**TIFA:** Namine's friend. Has a crush on Cloud, who used to work with Wakka.

**YUFFIE:** Namine's friend. Has a crush on Leon, who used to work with Wakka

**SELPHIE:** Kairi's best friend back home.

**CID:** Kairi's boss.

**KAIRI - SOPHOMORE - AGE 15  
**_PERIOD 1: English with Mr. Goofy.  
PERIOD 2: Study Hall with Mr. Pete  
PERIOD 3: Geography with Mr. Auron.  
PERIOD 4: Theatre with Mr. Demyx  
PERIOD 5: Algebra with Mr. Donald.  
PERIOD 6: Volleyball.  
PERIOD 7: Biology with Mr. Mickey._


	9. Ice and Ivory

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts, kthnxbai!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Authors Note: _**_..I won't rant about how much I hate 'UPDATE NOW' reviews...I will not rant. Just, guys, remember I do have a life. There will be periods in my life where I'm going to put down my note book and focus on plays, my job, and etc. To thoughs who are understanding, thank you._

**_

* * *

_**

**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Nine: Ice and Ivory_

It's December twentieth, five days before Christmas. It's also eight A.M. and I really should be sleeping in my lovely bunk bed. It's holiday break for Pete sakes!

So, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you? You'll see soon enough.

"Kairi," grumbled a graying man with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Some of you know him as Cid. I know him as 'Yes boss'. "Why'd you call me out here? It's nearly Christmas. I want to spend time with my family, not my employees!"

He has family? Shocker.

"And why are you wearing this turtle neck?" Cid pulled at my sweater. "You're supposed to be in disguise. This makes you stand out more!"

Well, you see Cid; I was taking my crush, who thinks I'm a guy, home from a party because he got drunk. Next thing I know he's giving me a hickey!

..No chance in hell.

"It's rather cold," I mumbled and simulated me rubbing my hands together for warmth.

"It's eighty degrees outside."

"...Shut up."

"But back to my previous question," Cid tapped his cigarette in an ash tray. "Why'd you call me out to this train station? I thought you said in your last report that everything was going fine."

"Take a look at this," I handed Cid my cell phone. He read the message and slapped his forehead. "Yeah, my exact reaction."

"I thought Meg was supposed to stop things like this from happening," Cid grumbled about one of my coworkers. She happens to be the one at fault for making me come to this city in the first place.

"Apparently she's not doing a good job at it," I criticized.

"I guess we can't do anything about it now," admitted Cid. "Forward me the message so I can put it on file.""

"Alright," I opened my cell phone. I scrolled down until I saw a message all sent in capital letters. (I'll un-caps it for you for the sake of the world).

_'Kairi-chan!' It's Selphie, nyah! I miss you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooo much! I miss you so much that I'm going to come visit you over holiday break! Love you much, Selphie._

_P.S. Pick me up at Twilight Station around eight thirty, okay?'_

"I got the message two days ago," I groaned. "And called you immediately. Selphie doesn't KNOW I'm solving this case, none the less cross dressing!"

"The only one who knows you're a girl outside of our office is your mom, right?" Cid whispered.

"Yeah," I nodded. "And the only reason she's letting me do this case is because of college.'Oh Kairi! Solving a murder case when you're only 15? Harvard will accept you right away!'"

"Harvard?" laughed Cid.

"My mom has impossible dreams," I snubbed. I then sighed and asked, "What time is it now?"

"Eight twenty," Cid looked at his watch.

"Ten more minutes until my doom," I laughed sarcastically.

"I thought she was your best friend," Cid gave me an odd look.

"Like I said," I repeated. "Ten more minutes until my doom."

"Is she really that bad?" Cid asked.

"Oh," I nodded. "She's that bad."

"Explain," The man of few words spoke.

"Well," I thought a moment. "She's really clingy," I explained. "And she's on a constant sugar high. The combination of the two creates a monster."

Cid threw his old cigarette into the ash tray and began to lit another. "I still don't understand what's so bad about this girl-"

"KAIRI MARIE SANCHEZ!" A voice appeared out of no where.

"Is that...?" Cid began to ask.

"Selphie," I answered him.

"KAIRI-CHAN!" I saw a girl in a yellow dress yell. "WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLING?"

"My darling?" Cid snorted.

"Like I said," I sighed. "Sugar high."

The girl finally spotted me and started running at me full speed. "KAIRI!"

"Hi Selphie," I replied calmly as her gigantic glomp forcefully hit me like a ton of bricks. "How are you?"

"I'm swell Ms. Kairi Marie Sanchez!" smiled Selphie, still attached to my body.

"Selphie," I sighed as I tried (and failed) to ply her off. "You do realize that's not my full name, right?"

"Sure," Selphie smiled her child like grin. She finally stepped back and gave me a shocked, bug eyed look. "KAIRI! You cut off all your hair!"

"Yes I did," I replied.

"And you have no boobs!" Selphie began to poke my chest.

"This is true," I nodded.

"And you're standing next to this man who smells of cigarettes!" Selphie pointed to Cid.

"You are correct," I crossed my arms.

"And you have no boobs!"

"..You mentioned that part."

"What's going on?" Selphie fell to her knees. "I don't understand!"

"What," Cid gave me a completely blank look of confusion. "Just happened?"

"If something of Selphie's world doesn't comprehend with her mind," I sighed and picked the mumbling Selphie up off the ground. "This happens."

"Ah," Cid huffed the last bit of his stick. "I see. I'm guessing that's the reason you didn't tell her you were leaving."

"Bingo," I sighed and held up Selphie by her wrist. "Come along deary. I'll explain the story in the car."

* * *

"Oh!" Selphie exclaimed loudly as we stepped out of the car. "I see! So you cut off your hair because-" 

"SELPHIE!" I yelled and quickly covered her mouth with my hand. "Remember what I told you?"

"What?" Selphie mumbled through my fingers.

"What was said in that car," I let my hand go. "Must never, _ever_ be repeated out loud."

"Why?" The question wonder asked.

"I could be killed," I told her bluntly. "For starters."

"Oh!" Selphie exclaimed once more. "I don't want Ms. Kairi Marie Sanchez to be killed!"

"Then your delicate ears never heard a thing," I smiled innocently.

"Hear what?" Selphie winked, finally getting it.

"Good girl," I patted her head. "Cid," I turned towards the car behind us. "Are you sure you can find Selphie a place to crash?"

"Who do you think I am?" Cid laughed. "Pee Wee Herman?"

Don't answer that out loud, Kairi.

"I called the dormitory ahead," Cid yelled out to me. "They said it's fine if Selphie comes in as long as she leaves by nightfall."

"Great," I sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks Cid."

"No problem. I'll call you in a few hours," Cid yelled as he drove off.

"Wait a minute," Selphie turned towards me and pouted as we entered the dorm building. "Why can't I stay with Ms. Kairi Marie Sanchez?"

"You'll see," I patted her on the back as we headed up the stairs.

"I don't understand!" Selphie whined loudly, causing a few heads to pop out of random doors as we headed down the hall. "Why can't I stay with you? I gave up going to Taiwan with my family to visit you!"

"This is why I tell you to plan things first," I told her plainly as we stopped in front of my room.

"Kairi-chan," Selphie cried and began to pout.

"No buts," I pulled out my key. "Now don't yell. If my room mate is in here sleeping he's going to be pissed at _me_ if something wakes him up."

"Wait," Selphie raised an eyebrow at me. "Him? You live in a boy's dorm?"

I opened my dormitory door to display the wonders that were inside. "Yep," I simply replied as the 'wonders that were inside' turned up as three unfamiliar guys, AKA Riku, Sora, and Tidus.

Riku looked up from lifting weights and smiled. "Hey Kairi," he put down whatever he was currently lifting and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Back so soon?" rose Tidus, who was casually lying on his bed, as expected.

"Who's your friend?" Sora looked up from his book.

"Hey guys," I closed the door and set my stuff down. "This is my sister's friend, Selphie. Selphie, this is Riku, Sora, and Tidus. I hope you guy's can-"

"BISHIES!" Selphie yelled and pointed at my three friends.

"What?" Sora, Tidus, and Riku questioned in unison.

"You live with complete and utter sexy bishies!" Selphie squealed. "Why didn't you tell me you lived with such hot guys?"

"Uh," Riku raised his eyebrow at the very strange behaving girl. "What?"

"Oh!" Selphie ogled Riku as she made her way over to him. "This one's totally a cool type! He's very tall and muscular," Selphie beamed as she started poking at his biceps. "The silver hair and slight tan does make him look like one of them Ganguro's though."

"Excuse me?" asked an obviously annoyed Riku. "Did you just call me a ganguro?" _(A/N: Ganguro's are basically Asians with a tan look. Girls usually wear lots of tacky clothes, have bleach blonde hair, and funky make up. Guys are less popular than girls but can be found w/ silver hair or the popular blonde.)_

"And this one!" Selphie ignored Riku's comment and ran over to a very shock looking Sora. "He's really pretty! He's skinny and has muscles too! I bet he's perfect to hug!"

'And kiss,' I silently blushed in my head.

"And what a great smile!" Selphie pried open his mouth and looked inside. "White teeth are always turn ons."

"I have a good...dental plan?" Sora nervously replied.

"Who is this boy? Selphie skipped on over to a red faced Tidus. "He's my favorite! I've always liked blondes! You look very athletic too! What's your name?"

"Tidus," he blushed.

"Can I have Tidus?" Selphie hugged the unfamiliar boy from his neck. "He's cute! You can have the other two."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted," Riku honestly spoke.

"Are you sure she's your sister's best friend?" Sora turned towards me and asked.

"Sister?" Selphie rose. "Kairi doesn't have-"

NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SELPHIE!

"Oh right," Selphie caught on quickly. "Kairi's sister. Sorry, I'm a bit of an air head! I hang around the two so much they practically feel like one person!"

Phew! Nice save.

"Anyways," Riku stood up. "Why is Selphie visiting us?"

"To visit my best friend Kairi over winter break!" Selphie went over and hugged me. "Except not this Kairi! Boys have cooties! I mean the other Kairi. The one with the boobs."

"We guessed that," Riku raised his eye brow.

"Basically," I stepped forth to stop Selphie from humiliating herself further. "She didn't want to go to Taiwan with her family and so she decided to visit my sister. Problem is, where my sister lives, they aren't too happy with Selphie staying. So, she's going to be hanging out with us until they can find her a place to stay!"

"Hanging out with _us_?" Riku laughed.

"Oh no, Kairi," smiled Sora as he shook his head at me.

"You'll be hanging out with Selphie," Riku waved cheerfully at me.

"While we sit here," Sora winked.

"And do nothing," Riku stretched and leaned back.

"I don't mind hanging out with Selphie-" Tidus began to say.

"Oh well," Selphie pouted. "I was looking forward to hanging out together." Selphie pulled out her wallet from her purse. "I mean my daddy left me his credit card-"

"Credit card?" Riku perked up.

"But I guess we'll just have to use the card amongst two people," Selphie shrugged.

"But-" Sora stood up.

"Let's go, Kairi," Selphie went and hugged my arm.

"Yeah," I caught onto her act. "Luckily your dad doesn't mind how much you spend on it!"

"Shopping then?" Selphie turned towards me.

"Let's," I smiled. We both headed out the door.

"Wait!" Tidus yelled.

"Let us go too!" Riku pouted.

"But wouldn't you guys rather sit there and do nothing?" Selphie turned around and slyly smirked at the three boys. Seeing that she left the boys dumb struck, she waved at them and giggled, "Toodles!" Once the door had closed, Selphie and I exchanged a silent high five in victory.

* * *

"Selphie," I groaned. "I didn't think you were actually serious about going shopping." 

"I don't see what the problem is," Selphie shrugged.

"I'm in a _skirt,"_ I informed her sternly.

"So what?" Selphie examined me. "I think you look very nice in a-"

"In _public_," I added.

"As am I," Selphie pointed out to me. "What's your point?"

"Everyone in this town thinks I'm male!" I whispered angrily to her.

"With a female twin," Selphie had to point out. It pains me knowing she has a point.

"This goes against everything I was trained for," I sighed, giving in.

"Rules were meant to be broken!" Selphie smiled her usual cheerful smile. "Now you told me you wanted to go Christmas shopping earlier but you never had a chance because you were always stuck in the boy world. You have the chance now so what is the problem!"

"I guess you're right," I scratched my head awkwardly. "I am wearing this hat too. No one should recognize me right off the bat and if they do I can just say I'm my sister."

"That's the spirit!" Selphie grabbed my arm. "Now, where off to first?"

"I need to get some things for Tifa, Aerith, and all them," I looked off of my list. "What do you think I should get?"

"Well," Selphie thought a moment. "Did you ask them what they wanted?"

"Yes," I smiled shyly. "But I didn't get too many good answers..."

_"What do you guys want for Christmas?" I asked the group of surrounding girls._

_" LEON!" Yuffie immediately answered. The rest of the group simply laughed. _

_"Something I can actually get-"_

_" LEON!" Yuffie repeated. The rest of the group simply shook their heads._

_"Anyways," I turned towards the rest of the group. "What about the rest of you?"_

_"A teacher who doesn't give out five chapters to read every class," Namine yelled with anger from the corner, her nose buried deep in a book._

_"I second that," Yuna sobbed from the same corner._

_"Anyone else?" I looked around hopefully._

_"Bigger breasts," Aerith observed herself in a mirror._

_"Smaller boobs," Tifa sighed sadly._

_"This isn't working," I groaned. "Should I come back when you guys aren't so busy?"_

_"Kairi!" Rikku smiled from her bunk bed. "When did you get here?"_

_"...I'll see you guys around."_

"You're right," Selphie remained deep in thought. "That really doesn't help. Tell me about the girls."

"Well," I looked at my list. "Yuffie reminds me of you. She's hyper and athletic. She also likes this long haired boy name Leon."

"That's simple then!" Selphie exclaimed loudly. "Go get her a cute head band and thoughs arm band things! An athletic girl can't get enough of thoughs."

"Sounds good," I smiled. "Next two are Aeris and Tifa. They both are pretty graceful and gorgeous girls. Sort of the girls you'd see in a beauty show."

"Jewelry," Selphie immediately answered. "Defiantly get them jewelry."

"Okay," I nodded. "Now Namine can be a quiet girl but she really likes art and make up. She's also into astrology."

"Easy peasy!" Selphie waved her hand around. "Get her an art set. Artist can't get enough of thoughs!"

"I actually thought of that," I told her. "The last three have me stumped though because I haven't talked to them much. Yuna is also a quiet and shy girl and she's also very smart. Rikku is pretty out going and care free and Paine..well..you can tell by her name alone. That's all I really know about them."

"Hmm," Selphie thought. "That is rather perplexing. Maybe gift cards?"

"I want to put _some_ thought into these gifts!" I exclaimed in an insulting matter.

"Hmm," Selphie repeated. "Best go with a book or something for Yuna if she's shy and quiet. If Rikku is out going she's also most likely easily amused so get her something that will do so. Paine we're going to have to visit Hot Topic for. Now come on Kairi Marie!" Selphie grabbed my hand. "We have some shopping to do!"

"This is going to be a long night," I groaned to myself.

* * *

"Thank you so much Cid," I turned towards him. Selphie and I had come back from our shopping trip when Cid had called me up and told me he had found a place for Selphie to stay. A room in the girl's dormitory was open because one of their girls graduated early and moved out, leaving the room empty. Cid had taken me and her over there to make sure she settled in alright. "I don't know what I'd do with out you." 

"You're wearing a skirt," Cid looked down at me.

"I realize this."

"You're not very good at disguises," Cid took a huff of, yet, another cigarette.

"I love you too," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Anyways," Cid turned towards me. "Selphie should be fine. You'll hear from me if anything turns up."

"Thanks again," I smiled. Then I remembered our shopping trip from earlier. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I dug into a bag. "I got you a Christmas gift!"

"Really now?" Cid perked up.

"Uh huh!" I cheerfully grinned. I pulled out the gift, still in it's small container. "Open it up!"

Cid, like a little boy on Christmas morning, tore open the wrapping paper that surrounded his gift. When he saw what was inside, he grinned like a banshee. "Kairi!" He held the gift above his head. "A lighter with the air force symbol engraved on it! How did you get your hands on this?"

"I killed a man and pried it from his cold, dead fingers," I grinned, equal in size. We both started cracking up. Cid, when I actually worked inside the office together, used to always say 'When I worked in the air force I had to pry things from peoples cold and dead hands!'

"Thank you, Kairi," Cid hugged me in thanks. "Do you have any gifts that you want me to take back home for you? You could save on postage."

"That would be great!" I reached inside my bag. "Here," I handed him a bag. "Give these to people in the office. It's not much but I always find chocolate a nice gift. And oh!" I looked inside my bag once more. I handed Cid a fairly larger package. "This is for my mother. I think she'll really like it."

"What is it?" Cid asked me.

"It's this really nice body lotion and perfume set," I told him. "She loves that kind of stuff."

"You're mom would like that," Cid smiled (rare!). "I'll make sure to give this to everyone."

"Thank you so much again," I bowed to him.

"Remember," Cid started up his car. "Change out of that skirt!"

"I will!" I waved to him. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Cid exclaimed as he drove off. I smiled quietly to myself.

"Christmas really does bring out the best in people," I giggled. Grabbing my bag full of gifts, I ran home to the boy dorms (obviously running into a gas station and changing my clothes first), eager to give everyone else their gifts. Hey, it was the first year I was able to afford gifts for everyone! You can't blame me for being excited!

I finally reached my room, out of breath, and stepped inside.

"Hey Kairi," Riku was gathered at the computer. All three boys were still hanging out in the room. "Back from hanging out with Selphie?"

"Uh huh!" I smiled, holding up the all famous bag. "I brought back gifts!"

"Really now?" Tidus perked up from his cat nap. "Any for us?"

"Of course," I pulled out three wrapped gifts from the bag. "Do you want to open them now or on Christmas?"

"Kairi," Sora wrapped his arm around my shoulder casually. "Who do you think we are?"

"We are three average teenage boys!" Riku turned around from the computer.

"With three simple desires," Tidus added.

"Thoughs three desires are," Riku explained. "Girls, power, and money."

"So yes," Sora smiled. "We want to open them now."

"Alright," I laughed, knowing that was the answer even before I asked. "Here Riku," I handed him his gift. "You can open yours first."

"Sweet," Riku grabbed his gift. He quickly opened his gift and smiled at what was inside. "Wow! This is really nice under armor!"

"Yeah," I pointed at the label. "It's the same kind professional football players use. You didn't seem to have one when we were training together either so-"

"I love it!" Riku came over and 'man hugged' me. "I've needed one for so long! It's even in our schools colors," he pulled away from our hug. "Thank you. If you were your sister I could kiss you."

Ironic statement. Must. Not. Laugh.

"You're welcome," I blushed softly. I turned towards Tidus and handed him a slightly smaller package. "Here. Even though you're my room mate I couldn't think of what exactly to give you so-"

"Less talk, more gift giving," Tidus said with his eyes glued to the wrapping in my hand.

"Here," I laughed and handed him the gift.

He tore open the paper faster than a little boy on Christmas. His eyes glowed in excitement at the small gift. "A star bucks card! It's strangely perfect. How did you know?"

"Tidus," I laughed and slapped him on the back. "What I've learned from being your room mate is that all you do is sleep, eat, and masturbate. Most of the time that's sleeping. It's rare to see you with your eyes actually opened."

"This is true," Tidus' face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Thanks Kairi."

"No problem," I smiled at him. Riku began talking to Tidus about their gifts, just like I had planned. I tapped Sora on the shoulder. "Sora," I whispered. "Can I give you your gift out in the hall?"

"Sure," Sora stood up and stepped outside. My heart started racing. This was my first gift like this that I gave to a guy! I followed Sora and he closed the door behind me. "Why out in the hall?"

"Because," I held the gift behind my back. "Riku and Tidus would make fun of me if I gave you a gift like this in front of them."

"Oh?" Sora smirked and tried to peak behind my back. "Now I'm curious."

"Hold on!" I held out my hand in front of his face, palm facing him. "You have to be patient!"

"I don't wanna," Sora pouted.

"Then you get no cookies," I smirked.

"THERE ARE COOKIES INVOLVED?"

"No."

"Curses!" Sora yelled. "Foiled again!"

"Are you going to hire some thugs to kidnap me again?" I tried not to laugh as I quoted Yugioh, the Abridged Series. _(A/N: Sorry, I had to XD)_

"Not if you give me that gift," Sora eyed the package behind me once more.

"Fine," I gave him and handed the box. "Here you go, Binky Boy."

Sora grabbed the gift from my hands. Instead of ripping it apart instantly like the others had, he held it for awhile. He examined the wrapping paper and he stroked the bow even for a split second. Then Sora slowly tore apart the paper as if he were trying to preserve the memory. When he finally glanced at the gift inside, his face was astounded.

"Kairi," His eyes were in shock. "You...?"

"Yep," I smiled. "Me."

He dropped the box and kept the gift in his hands. Sora stared at it for the longest time, as if still trying to figure out what it was (even though it was obvious). Then, gift still in hand, Sora grabbed me and pulled me into a soft embrace. "Thank you, Kairi," he whispered. "This means a lot to me."

"I thought it would," I blushed fiercely, thanking God he couldn't see my face.

_"Sooooora,_" I remember pouting to the boy. _"If you could get one gift in the world, what would it be?"_

_"Hmm,"_ He thought a while. _"A scarf."_

_"A scarf?" _I said. _"Why a scarf?"_

_"Well, not just a scarf." _Sora admitted. _"A hand made scarf. One made to match the snow on Christmas."_

_"That's awfully poetic,"_ I laughed at him playfully.

_"Yeah,"_ Sora looked up at the ceiling. _"But no one would make me a scarf."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah," _He faked a smile. _"No one bothers with hand made gifts anymore. THOUGHS require thought and consideration."_

_"Yeah," _An idea formed in my head. _"You're right._"

"I've been working on it for months," I looked at the gift in his hands after we parted. "An ivory scarf. One to match the snow."

"I love it," Sora smiled at me.

"Sorry it wasn't from a girl," I frowned slightly.

"It's better than getting it from a girl," Sora patted me on the head. "I had a made by one of my best friends."

"Thanks," I looked down shyly and blushed.

"No," Sora laughed. "Thank you."

"Here," I grabbed the scarf from him. "Let me put it on you."

"Okay," Sora bent down slightly so I could reach around his neck. My stomach had butterflies. This was my first time putting a hand made scarf around a boy's neck! I had to make this moment last forever.

"WOOHOO," I heard an unwanted cheer from the doorway. "LOOK AT THIS CRAZY COUPLE!"

Sora and I turned towards the noise with horrified looks on our faces.

"OH KAIRI, THIS CHRISTMAS WEATHER IS BEAUTIFUL," Riku yelled at the top of his lungs and held Tidus in his arms.

"SORA!" Tidus yelled even louder. "I MADE YOU THIS WITH ALL MY HEART!"

"KAIRI!" Riku embellished.

"SORA!" Tidus sighed.

"SHUDDUP!" Sora and I screamed at them.

"What's wrong with a scarf as a gift?" Sora's face became as red as mine was a few moments ago.

"From a guy?" Tidus laughed.

"In private?" Riku laughed with him.

"Near Christmas?" Riku and Tidus cracked up in unison.

"You guys are just jealous that no one will get you anything this cool," Sora flaunted the scarf by throwing part of it over his shoulder.

"Whatever," Riku continued laughing while wiping a tear drop from his lower eye. "Come on in. We're going to celebrate with a couple of drinks."

"And don't worry," Tidus turned to walk inside. "We won't let Sora have anything."

"Hey!" Sora pouted and followed the two inside. "Guys! Come on! Don't be like that! I'll let you wear the scarf if you let me have a beer or two! Guys! Guys!!"

All three boys were inside the dorm room. I looked out the nearest window and smiled to see a small blanket of snow was forming on the ground. I smiled and thought, 'Merry Christmas,' silently to myself. Then I walked inside and joined my two best guy friends, and as corny as it may sound, what I think may be my first love, in the dorm for pre-Christmas celebration.

_End of Chapter Nine_

* * *

**Authors Note: **Remember guys, I have one or two chapters that are totally unplanned at all! So, if you have any ideas, suggest them! Review now! WOOHOO! And oh yeah, I just went to Ikkicon recentlyish and our group won BEST OVER ALL! Also me and some others participated in Lord Masamune's Improv show. Ask me if you want any of the links to the you tube mcgibbers. Sorry if the chapters not to your liking..it's not to mine either! I just needed a filler. 


	10. Jollies and Jitters

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

__**Authors Note:** Happy One Year of this fic being up! Thanks for being understanding everyone. I really do appreciate it. THANK YOU FOR OVER 200 REVIEWS! Also, I have a 'editor' of my fics now. She's my long time friend and longer time fan, DANI! Look forward to 'stuff' :D. Also, also, I have a website now (well..a live journal) strictly for this fan fic. It will tell you why I'm not updating, when an update is gonna happen and etc..so check out my profile! The link should be there._

* * *

**Genderless...One without a Gender**  
_Chapter Ten: Jollies and Jitters_

(START: March 22nd FINISH: April 24th)

My Christmas break was very eventful. Long games of Apples to Apples in front of the fire, constant snow ball fights and a celebration of hot chocolate when that clock finally struck twelve surrounded me. I even went back home on the twenty-fifth to visit my father's grave and my mother as well. Before I knew it, the entire month of December flew by.

Soon, exams were poured onto my lap. Studying, pulling all nighters, and lack of human contact filled my life. And before I knew it, January had also flown by in a blink of an eye.

Then, it was February and all sorts of thoughts filled peoples head. "Spring is soon!', "I can't wait for the festival!", and-

"Valentine's Day is this weekend," groaned Tidus from the bunk below.

...Well, that. February is practically National Angst Month, after all.

"I'm so lonely!" Sora angsted while holding onto my 'manly' teddy bear. "No one likes me!"

"No one likes you?" Tidus looked at Sora in disbelief. "I doubt a girl has even looked at me since word got around about Rikku and Yuna!"

'Except Selphie,' I thought silently while browsing through my magazine. 'But I don't think she really counts.'

"Hey," Riku pointed to them. "You guys have it easy. The girl I've liked for nine years wants me to burn in the flaming pits of hell."

"But you have a fan club!" Tidus argued with him. "I'd kill to have that many girls swooning over me."

'If he has girls swooning over him,' I thought. 'Why is he still after me?'

"I'm looonely," Sora suddenly sang while tugging my arm. "I'm Mr. Looonely. I have nobooody to call my-"

"Okay," I covered his mouth with my hand. "Stop before I kick you out of the bed."

"Kairi still loves me!" Sora hugged me in the same fashion as he hugged my stuffed animal. "Right uke?"

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, why are you guys acting so pathetic? It's only Valentine's Day."

"Only Valentine's Day?" Tidus exclaimed. "ONLY Valentine's Day? How can you say-"

"Wait guys," Riku interrupted Tidus. "This is Kairi's first Valentine's Day in this city. He doesn't know how things work around here on the fourteenth."

"How is Valentine's Day different around here?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well," Sora sat up out of his emo stage. "Here you're judged by what you do on V-Day. Who had the best date? Who took who to the best restaurant? Who-"

"Got laid?" I asked bluntly. Hey, they're guys! Do you think they think about anything OTHER than sex?

"Sadly," Tidus groaned. "Yes."

"Yeah," Riku began to further explain. "We had these dates with three girls planned since October."

"We paid for a private karaoke room in advanced and everything," Tidus pouted.

"Last week," Sora turned towards me. "They called us and canceled."

"Oh no!" I frowned in sympathy.

"They found dates in their own town," Riku said. "So, it leaves us with three dateless guys."

"Four dateless guys," Sora pointed to me. The guys turned towards me to look.

"Oh! I couldn't get a date if I wanted to," I thought out loud honestly. "I'm busy on Valentine's Day."

"Aww," Sora gave me the famous 'Sora-puppy-dog-face-2000™'. "You're busy?"

"Yeah," I scratched my head nervously. "I have to, erm, go visit some relatives."

Lie. Total lie. Truth is, Valentine's Day is on the scheduled day that I go and deliver the reports for Wakka's murder case to the office. Cid definitely wouldn't let me get out of that, now matter HOW hard I begged.

Believe me, I tried.

"That sucks," Riku bluntly stated. "But everyone thinks you're gay anyways, so you should be fine"

"...What?" I blinked.

"Valentine's Day is the only day you'll see the confused gay man," Tidus said, referring to the guys who only think they are attracted to men because there is no female influence around. "Go after a chick."

"But yeah," Riku turned his attention back towards me. "Valentine's Day is a huge ordeal."

"And we are all dateless," Tidus moaned.

"And very lonely," Sora repeated for the millionth time that night.

I signed deeply. You can't help but feel sorry for these guys, girl or boy. After thinking a couple of milliseconds, I opened my mouth and blurted, "I'm not certain, but I could probably get you guys dates."

Sora, Tidus, and Riku perked up faster than a flower after a wind storm. "Really?!" The three boys cheered in unison.

"Really, really," I grinned.

"Thank you, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he gave me such a big 'bear hug' that I fell over on my bed.

"We'll definitely make this up to you some how!" Tidus yelled in triumph.

"It's no problem," I laughed on the outside. Note, I said outside. Outside Kairi had no problem with this, but inside Kairi was thinking how the hell she got herself into this mess.

...This will not end pretty.

* * *

"I'm impressed how much you're improving," Riku held a stop watch in his hands. Yes, I said stop watch. You know what that means! More of Riku's torture! 

...Training. I totally didn't say torture. At all. Cough, uncough.

"One lap to go," Riku announced as I turned a corner. "I think you'll defiantly be ready for our first game," Riku told me. "You can hit the balls harder and more accurate than anyone on the team, and you can bench press a horse if you tried."

'Too bad I'll never use any of these skills in the real world,' I groaned to myself.

I finally turned the last corner, concluding my running for the day. I stopped, bent over and clutched my knees like they were a source of air. "I still don't see how lifting weights and running laps will help me spike a ball," I told him honestly as I took a big gulp of my best friend, H2O.

"You'll see," he grinned. "And you'll thank me for this later."

"Sure I will," I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. We both looked at each other and laughed. Riku and I always went through this routine after a week of training.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do after volleyball season is over," laughed Riku as he patted me on the back.

"Me either," I wiped a small tear droplet from under my eye. "I'll have nothing to do with my time."

"Yeah," Riku smiled at me. "Hey listen. How about I drive you over to Wonderland Coffee?" he asked. "They have great hot chocolate."

"Really?" I perked up. You see, ever since that first day of training when Hayner brought me hot chocolate, I've made it my tradition to buy some every time after I train. So, obviously Riku caught onto it one day. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Riku pulled out his car keys.

"Hold on," I told him, looking for my bag. "I promised I'd call Selphie today. Let me do that really quickly."

"Okay," Riku smirked. He snickered. "You and your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I blurted out and blushed slightly.

"Sure she isn't," Riku grinned innocently and went close to my face. "And we all didn't see that hickey you had back in December when Selphie came to visit either."

"You lie!" I pointed at him. "You LIE!"

"We have photographic evidence," Riku merely replied.

"You took photos of it?" I gawked in disbelief. "Gross!"

"So you admit you had a hickey then?" Riku grinned evilly from ear to ear.

"...It was a bug bite," I lied.

"Sure it was," Riku nodded. "Sure it was."

"OH LOOK! A CELL PHONE!" I tried desperately to change the subject as I dived for my sports bag. "I MUST CALL SELPHIE!"

"You go do that," Riku said. "I'll be waiting in the car."

"Alright," I mumbled as Riku walked away. I immediately then dialed Selphie's number.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?" A tired voice said from the other line.

"Hey Selphie," I cheerfully greeted her. "It's me, Kairi."

"OH! Ms. Kairi Anne!" Selphie greeted back with ten times more cheer than I had. "How are you?"

"Good," I replied. "But can you stop calling me Kairi Anne and Kairi Marie? My name is Kairi-"

"Sure Kairi," Selphie giggled. "Anywho, what is up?"

"Nothing," I laughed back. "I just finished training and I decided to call you before we went to get drinks. You?"

"I'm fine," Selphie replied. "You should see our school now, Kairi! It's in some sort of uproar over Valentine's Day! Everyone's trying to find dates at the last second! But you know what? I don't need a date because-" Selphie started to ramble.

'At least it's not just this town,' I thought. 'Wait a minute! That's it!'

"And so I'm not going to celebrate this stupid holiday!" concluded Selphie. "The end!"

"Hey Selphie," I smiled slyly.

"Yes?" Selphie asked. "What is it, Kairi Marie?"

"How would you like to celebrate Valentine's Day where I live? I can get you a date with a boy and everything," I suggested to her.

"Really?" Selphie exclaimed. "I would love to celebrate Valentine's Day over there! I wonder if I can get a train over there."

"I'm sure you can," I told her. I then heard Riku honk the horn of his car at me, signaling me to hurry up. "Hey Selphie? I got to go but I'll call you later with the details, okay?"

"Alright, Ms. Kairi!" Selphie replied in her usual bubbly tone. "I'll talk to you later."

"See you," I told her.

"Bye!"

And with that we both hung up. I stuffed my cell phone into my pocket and waved towards Riku. This was easier than I thought! I already have two dates for the boys! One, obviously, is Selphie. The other girl happens to be Paine. Hey, I may not know her well but what were the chances she'd have a date?

No offence.

Maybe things are finally starting to look my way.

* * *

"One small hot chocolate," I smiled at the cashier. 

"Coming right up, Kairi," said the boy. Isn't it sad that I've been here so much, they know me by name?

I went to stand to the side, as the regular routine would suggest to do after you order. Haha. I bet I look mega attractive right now. Baggy sweats, my face all shiny and oily from running. Yep, all the boys are jumping at me.

...Ha.

"Here you go," the cashier boy winked at me. "I put some extra marshmallows in it."

"Thanks," I smiled sweetly back. Oh brother! "How much do I owe you?"

"Two twenty five," the boy recited. I handed the cashier the money, mumbled my thanks, and headed for the door. I saw Riku parked in his car and headed over there.

"Took you long enough," laughed the silver haired boy.

"It took me a minute or two!" I argued.

"I know," Riku laughed. "I just hate this place. It's full of preps and queers."

...Bluntly put, Riku.

"Kairi!" I heard a familiar voice from behind. "Is that you?"

I turned around and saw a familiar blonde girl, surrounded by her friends, waving to me. "Hey Namine!" I waved back. I handed my hot chocolate to Riku. "Hold this a second," I told him. I walked over to Namine. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she giggled. "I was just seeing how long it would take you to notice me standing here."

"Heh," I chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Namine smiled. I smiled too, for different reasons.

"Hey Namine," I addressed the blonde. "Do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

"No," Namine stated as her unfamiliar friends hooted and cheered. "Why?"

"How would you like to go on a triple date to a karaoke bar?" I asked her. As much as it pains me to ask her, Namine is not only my best female friend over here, but also the girl Sora is crazy over. Sucks to be me.

"Karaoke?" Namine pondered out loud. "Sounds innocent enough. Who all will be there?"

"Riku, Sora, Tidus, Paine," I named off the list. "And my best friend, Selphie, from back home."

The impatient Riku honked his horn at me. "Sure," Namine agreed. "Text me later with the details."

"Will do," I said while walking to Riku's car. "Thank you so much, Namine!"

"No problem!" Namine called back to me. I turned around and stepped inside Riku's car.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked me as he handed me my hot chocolate.

"Nothing," I said slyly, taking the drink. "Just finding you guys your dates for Valentine's Day."

"Seriously?!" Riku exclaimed. "That fast?"

"Yep," I grinned. "I'm just amazing like that."

"Wow!" Riku started up the car. "That's great! The rest of the guys will be thrilled!'

'They better be,' I thought silently.

Riku pulled out into the road full of busy traffic. "You don't know how much this means to us," Riku said. "We've been planning this for awhile. It would suck majorly if it were all wasted."

"It's no problem," I merely replied. "I have my connections."

_Beep!_ My phone went off.

"And that's one of them now," I laughed ironically. I opened my phone and saw the message ONE NEW TEXT. I curiously opened it up.

_"Hey Kairi. It's me, Paine. Listen, I can't do that Valentine's Day thing anymore. Something came up. I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you._

_-Paine."_

My jaw dropped. What was I going to do? Valentine's Day was in two days! There was no way I was going to find another date in that short of time!

...Or was I?

Kairi, the match maker, 4000! Game Start!

* * *

We've all played video games before and I know you've all played at least one RPG. All RPGs are remotely similar. There is trouble in the world, boy (or girl) with special powers saves the day, and they get the girl in the end. My life is sort of like an RPG. Except, the only special power I have is my ability to belch loud and that, by no means, is going to help me find another date for the Valentine's Day. 

And if it does, so God help me...

Believe me, I've looked everywhere for a date. I've called every girl I know in town and asked them to call their friends as well. I even went to the girl's school and asked everything in a skirt if they were free.

Zip,

Nada,

Nothing.

"What's wrong, uke?" Sora asked me. "You aren't eating your pizza."

I lifted up my head. I was so deep in thought, I forgot that we were all out to eat at Peter Pan's Pizza. "Sorry," I smiled bashfully. "I was day dreaming."

"It's okay," Tidus smiled as he bit into a chepep. "Man! I wish we could know who are dates are."

"Me too," Riku agreed.

"You'll find out tomorrow! Don't get your boxers in a bunch!" I exclaimed. 'Yeah,' I groaned. 'Tomorrow they'll find out I'm a horrible friend and a liar.'

"Oh!" Sora winked at me. "They must be hot then."

Insert forehead slap here.

"Everybody," Riku stood up and said loud enough for us to hear. He raised his glass of soda. "I think it's time to propose a toast. To Kairi!"

"To Kairi!" Tidus cried, lifting his water.

"To Kairi!" Sora cheered extra loud.

"To me," I mumbled and sunk down in my chair.

"Banzai!" We all clanked our glasses together.

Everyone cheered loudly as they chugged their drinks, while I secretly sat there sulking. I promised them, as their friend, to get them dates and I failed. Only a miracle could save me now.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, BANANA PHONE!_

All the boys put down their drinks and stared at me. Crap! I thought I turned my phone off! My ring tone is so embarrassing! Well, at least it isn't Barbie Girl.

...Anymore.

"Hold on guys," I went to answer my phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Kairi," I heard my boss, Cid, say. "Are you alone?"

I paused and held up my phone so Cid could hear the clattering of plates and the chatter of teens in the pizzeria. "What do you think?" I asked him.

"Just go outside for a minute," Cid told me. "It won't take long."

"Will do," I told him. I covered up the receiver and told my friends, "I'm going to take this outside."

"Alright," Sora mumbled through his fifth slice. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," I quickly left the table and went outside. Once out, I checked to see if anyone was around. When I saw the coast was clear, I help up my cell phone and went, "I'm alone now. What's up?"

"Bad news," Cid groaned. "It's about the reports."

"The reports?" I went. "The ones I'm delivering to Alice tomorrow?" I asked, referring to an innocent blonde lady in our office.

"Yeah," Cid said. "The thing is, Alice can't make it. Her and her boyfriend are out to celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Perfectly understandable," I nodded. "So, who will I be delivering them to?"

"Well," Cid started to say. I gulped.

"Don't tell me," I said.

"I'm afraid so," Cid said. "Everyone's busy on Valentine's Day. There isn't anyone to deliver them to."

"So what am I-" I began to say.

"I know, Kairi," Cid tried to calm me down. "I know it's last minute but we need to reschedule it to next weekend. Make sure your schedule is clear."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Will do Cid. Take care."

"See you," Cid said his farewells. I immediately hung up the phone.

"Christ!" I exclaimed while jamming the phone back into my pocket. What am I supposed to do now? I have nothing to do tomorrow, I'm short one day, my friends are going to kill me and-"

Wait a minute...

NO

...Why me?

I sighed and thought to myself, 'Well, it looks like my sister will have to be Paine's replacement.'

God must have a death wish for me.

_End of Chapter 10_

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Remember to keep sending your ideas in! It doesn't matter if it'll go with the plot or not..or even if you just say "Have them go to the park!". There is like..4ish chapters that I have ideas for..but I really don't like them..and they are coming up really soon. I need these chapters because after them it's going to be BAM no more fillers and back to murder mystery you'll see. And also, don't' be afraid to correct me on things. Sometimes I get annoyed but most of the time I'll appreciate it!_

_And btw..I already have the next chapter written. This chapter was so long that I decided to split it up. Once I'm halfway done with writing Chapter 12, I'll post Chapter 11!_


	11. Kudos and Karaoke

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts…yet._

* * *

_**Author Note:** Not much to say that hasn't been said on my webpage already. But thanks for your ideas everyone! I have to look at which one it was but I think someone gave a really good idea for a chapter! Well, enjoy this chapter and remember to review! _

* * *

**Genderless...One without a Gender**  
_Chapter Eleven: Kudos and Karaoke  
_  
I do believe the moment I turned fifteen, my life changed forever. I think that God, or whatever force is controlling the universe, looked at me and went, "Let's screw up that Kairi kids life! It'll be fun!" 

At age fourteen, I was a normal kid. I had friends, did well in school, and was a regular citizen and what not. I did NOT, repeat, did _NOT_ fake family members, make out with drunk guys, become an undercover detective, and I did NOT CROSS DRESS!

It doesn't help that I have the worse luck. What am I talking about, exactly? Well, a few days ago my friends, Tidus, Sora, and Riku, came to me and told me their dates for Valentine's Day bailed. Being the nice and sympathetic person I am, I arranged dates with Namine, Selphie, and Paine for them and the problem was solved.

...Or so I thought.

At the very last second, Paine texted me and said she would have to skip out as well. Leaving me in a bind, I decided my twin sister would have to take her place.

Only, I don't have a twin sister. My conveniently placed sister is me, only with longer hair and boobs. Lucky. Freaking. Me.

"OW, OW!" Selphie howled, snapping me away from my thoughts as I stepped out of the bathroom. "Ms. Kairi Marie is sexy!"

"Shut up," I blushed fiercely. Selphie, Namine, and I were all in her room, getting ready for the date ahead.

"You do look cute, Kairi," Namine commented with her big, soft eyes examining me up and down.

I looked in the mirror to my right. I did look good. I had hair extensions in to make my boy short hair magically flow past my shoulders. Namine let me borrow one of her dresses, some pink one, to wear and I was also dolled up, thanks to Selphie's make up. It was rather refreshing seeing myself like this.

"Don't be so modest!" Selphie hugged me. "You look pretty."

"Thanks," I smiled and blushed again.

"I think I did a good job with the hair," Namine cracked her knuckles. "If I do say so myself."

"You did," I twirled a strand of extensions in my fingers. "Even better than the first time."

"This date is going to be so much fun!" Selphie exclaimed excitingly as she bounced around.

"Fun," I mumbled with a tone of sarcasm. "With Riku? Right."

"And Sora!" Namine smiled.

"And Tidus!" Selphie added.

"Hold on," Namine said. "What's wrong with Riku?"

What? Besides the obvious?

"Nothing," I sighed, not wanting to spread Riku drama around. "Shouldn't we be heading out? We do have to meet them at seven and it's already six thirty."

"Right," Namine nodded. "If we hurry we can catch the next metro."

We all nodded, grabbed our purses, and walked out of the dorm to the station to meet the guys for our "destined" Valentine's date.

...Please.

* * *

Time: 6:45 PM  
Place: Bus  
Mood: Nervous as hell . 

I wonder how I look. Who cares how I look! What if the guys notice it's_ me_? Does my breath smell? What do I say? What if Riku tries to hit on me? What if-

"So," Namine announced, interrupting my nervous thoughts. "Who should be paired up with who?"

"What?" I asked her.

"She's saying what guys should be paired with us," Selphie explained. "I totally call Tidus, by the way."

"You mean," I gulped. "We aren't just going as friends?"

"It's Valentine's Day!" Namine exclaimed. "The word 'friend' is used only for break ups and rejections."

"Great," I mumbled sarcastically. Then, all of a sudden, it hit me. I can finally go on a date with Sora! As a girl! This may be a once in a life time chance! Finally, things are looking-

"How about I go with Sora?" Namine suggested. "After all, he does like me."

...Oh _NO_, she didn't.

"Why not Riku?" Selphie took the words right out of my mouth.

"Hello! Ex-boyfriend, much?" Namine groaned.

"Wait," I said. "You know he likes you?"

"Please girl," Namine said as if it were obvious as 1+1. "I've known since August. He doesn't exactly keep it a secret."

...This is true.

"So," Selphie shot up. "It's settled! Namine's with Sora, I'm with Tidus, and Kairi is with Riku!"

And somehow I'm not surprised by this arrangement in the slightest.

"Here we are," Namine pointed out the window as the bus came to a stop in front of _Karaoke Palace_. We saw the three boys outside chatting with each other and waiting for us.

"This is going to be awkward," I sighed as I stood up.

"How so?" Namine asked.

My thoughts flashed back to the day Namine made me over and how Sora and Tidus called girl me 'hot'. Then my mind flashed back to when Riku and I encountered each other at the book store.

"No reason," I told her as we hopped off the bus.

"Hey boys!" Selphie called and waved to the trio.

"There are the lovely ladies!" Sora smiled at us. He turned towards Riku and Tidus and said, "See you guys! I told you Kairi wouldn't screw up!"

...Thanks.

"Well," Tidus observed us. "He did find us Selphie, Namine, and his sister. Definitely no screwing up was involved here!" Tidus coughed to clear his throat. "Now that we're all here," Tidus clapped his hands together. "Let's go inside and start this thing!"

"Wait a minute," Riku stopped him. His face was tainted with red and he had conveniently avoided my gaze since I stepped off the bus. "Who exactly is paired up with who?"

"I'm with Tidus!" Selphie cheered and clinged to his arm.

"And we've decided I'd be with Sora," Namine walked over to him casually.

"So," A frozen Riku slowly turned his head. "That means I'm with-"

"Me," I answered bitterly.

"Oh," Riku averted his eyes sadly.

I sighed, feeling slight sympathy towards him. "Don't worry. I'm not a complete bitch, as shocking as that may be. I'll be," I tried not to force these next three words, "Nice to you."

"Really?!" Riku exclaimed with a large child like smile.

"But only today," I sternly told him. "It is Valentine's Day after all."

"Thank you," Riku came over to give me a hug.

"Woah," I put my hand out in front of his face to stop him. "No touchy. I'm not that nice."

"What just happened?" I heard Sora whisper to Tidus.

"I'm not sure," Tidus replied. "Isn't Kairi the one Riku likes and she hates?"

"I think so," Sora whispered back. "They made out or something, didn't they?"

"Are we going in or what?" Namine said with an impatient tone.

"Sure we are," Tidus held up a card similar to a hotel key. "Room Five."

"Great," Namine smiled with a complete change of tone. "I want to get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Eat?" I asked her as we entered the karaoke building. "Why would we eat?"

"Have you never been to a karaoke box before?" Selphie asked me in an astonished voice. I shook my head. "You pay for a certain amount of hours before you start. Then you can order food to eat!"

"But it depends on what place you go to," Tidus explained. "Most places do but some don't have the food option."

"That makes sense," I nodded.

"I hope they have calamari here," Sora thought out loud as we approached our room. "I've been craving some all week."

"Calamari?" Namine scrunched up her nose. "What is that?"

"Fried squid!" Sora and I both exclaimed in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Gross!" Namine implied her disgust.

"It's actually really good," I told her. "But I agree, it sounds disgusting."

"But it tastes amazing," Sora licked his lips. "Who knew Kairi's sister and I would have the same taste in food?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "Who knew?"

"Hey Sora," Riku grabbed me by the shoulders. "Stop hitting on my date."

"Sorry," Sora looked at Riku's hands on my shoulder. My eyes moved towards them as well.

"What did I tell you about touching?" I gave him the evil eye. He removed his arms.

"You'd said you'd be nice," Riku pouted.

"That was me being nice," I explained.

"Don't worry, Riku," Sora told him. He put his arm around Namine. "I've got a date of my own. There'd be no need to hit on yours."

"This is true," Riku laughed and patted him on the back.

I will not hate Namine. I will not hate Namine...

"Here we are," Tidus pulled out the key. "Box Five."

"Let the games begin!" Selphie yelled at the top of her lungs as she followed Tidus into the room.

I took a peek inside the 'karaoke box'. It looked like a regular room. It had (what I'm assuming is) a karaoke machine at the far end and red couches leading up to it, all surrounding a small coffee table in the middle.

"I love this place," Namine smiled and jumped onto the couch. "Much nicer than other karaoke places around here."

...This was nice?

"I wonder what songs they have," Selphie wandered over to the song list, Tidus following her like a lost puppy.

"I'm going to order some food," Sora flipped through the provided menu on the coffee table.

"I'll join you," Riku walked over to him, most likely to get away from the awkward tension (AKA me).

Tonight will be fun.

* * *

"I like big butts and I cannot lie," Namine rapped into the microphone, Selphie at her side. 

"You other brothers can't deny," Selphie mimicked. Why does everyone like this song?

"GO SELPHIE!" Tidus cheered with a mouth full of the hot dogs we ordered. Gosh, they act like a drunken married couple. I guess it's close enough to the real thing.

"When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist," Selphie and Namine rapped in unison, getting in tune with their 'gangster' side. "And a round thing in your face you get sprung!"

"I love this song," Riku laughed, taking a swig of what I expected was a non-virgin strawberry daiquiri (What kind of place is this?).

I want to die. Maybe if I just close my eyes I can just tune them out for the rest of this song.

"MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN," Selphie and Namine more yelled than rapped. Everyone clapped and cheered as they yelled along. I really wonder how a man could make so much money rapping for four minutes about how he gets horny by looking at large buttocks. I mean, seriously!_ (A/N: Remember that Kairi's thoughts do not equal my thoughts...I love that song XD.)_

Namine and Selphie ended their song and everyone cheered for them so loud that I wondered if they would break the barrier of our sound proof walls. Selphie went back over to Tidus, who are hitting it off like horny rabbits in spring, and Namine sat back down by Sora. "Riku and Kairi!" Namine called to us. "You guys go and sing a song!"

"No thanks," I rejected politely, keeping my 'nice' part of the bargain. Sora's heard boy Kairi sing before! We happen to have the same singing voice, being the same person and all, so I'd rather not jeopardize myself more than I am.

"I'll sing something," Riku stood up and looked at the list. "I wonder if they have the song I want."

"Look in the index," Sora suggested.

"Okay," Riku nodded. He did so. "Yes! They have it!"

"Have what?" I asked.

"You'll see," Riku winked at me. GAG!

He grabbed the microphone and selected the song. The machine started to play with some sickly familiar music.

"I'm bringing sexy back."

Oh...

"Them other boys don't know how to act."

Dear...

"I think you're special what's behind your back."

God...

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

Is it completely wrong that I think Riku is extremely attractive while singing this song?

...Shut up.

"Dirty babe! You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave!"

Don't look at him, Kairi! Just turn your head and..

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave," Riku winked at me. An extremely red Kairi just slapped her forehead. I swear I'm going to kill this boy before the night is over.

The song after that wasn't all that bad. Everyone, including me, actually started singing along with it, screaming loudly at the 'yeah''s. When the song finished, Riku sat down with a satisfied look on his face.

...He will not win that easily.

"Hey Sora!" I turned towards the boy with a smile on my face. "You go up and sing a song!"

"Hell yes!" Sora slammed down his drink and stood up.

"Bad idea," Tidus laughed. "I bet Sora has had too much to drink."

"Hey!" Sora pouted. "I swear to drunk I'm not God!"

"He's not drunk, Tidus," Riku indicated.

"Thank you, Riku," Sora pouted.

"If he was," Riku smirked. "All the plants in this room would have lost their virginity by now."

"Oh my," Namine blushed.

"Oh shut up," Sora snapped angrily as he picked up the song list. He scanned through it. "Oh good God, yes! I'm totally doing this one!"

"Which one are you going to sing?" asked Namine, fluttering her long eyelashes at him.

"You'll see," Sora winked at her in the same way Riku had towards me.

...I hate men.

He grabbed the microphone and waited for the music to start. When it did, Sora completely changed his personality. He took a very melodramatic pose, as if he were a woman. Suddenly, I recognized the music.

"Holy crap," I started cracking up. "No freaking way!"

"At first I was afraid! I was petrified," Sora sang in an equally melodramatic way. "Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side." He stood and acted like he was a big, angry, PMSing black woman. "But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. I grew strong and I learned how to get along!"

"Is this what I think it is?" Namine asked me.

"Gloria Gaynor," I stated, clapping along with the music. "I Will Survive. A 1970's classic."

"Oh God," Riku laughed. "I don't know whether to clap along or cover my face in shame."

We turned to Sora, who was still singing in his almighty black woman ways (and doing a disco move, it seemed, at the same time). He was actually enjoying this!

"Oh no, not I! I will survive!" Sora belted out. Everyone started clapping along with the epic song he was singing. "Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I am still alive! I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give. I'll survive. I will survive. Hey, hey!"

I started laughing so hard that my eyes started to water. Sora started dancing to the instrumental as if he were from the sixties.

"It took all the strength I had not to fall apart," Sora sang, covering his face in an emo way. "Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart."

Sora continued to sing as Riku told me, "Only Sora."

"He's the only boy I know that can pull off singing an all famous black seventies song," Tidus said.

"Except maybe Kairi," Riku bluntly stated. I started coughing on my water. "But he's pretty much a black woman at heart anyways."

"Go! Walk out the door!" Sora pointed in a random direction. "You're not welcome anymore!"

"Epic," Tidus was cracking up. "Purely epic."

"Not I! I will survive!" Sora came back to the chorus as the song started fading. Everyone in the room burst out in a tidal wave of clapping and cheering. _(A/N: BTW..If you haven't noticed I don't do the entire song...because no one wants to read that XD.)  
_  
"Sora," Riku tried hard not to laugh. "You're my hero."

"I know," Sora grinned. "I get that a lot."

"I don't think anyone can top that off," Selphie calmed herself down. "Our two hours are almost up anyways. Let's just go our separate ways with our dates."

NO! ARE YOU INSANE?

"You just want an excuse to make out with Tidus," I told her bluntly.

"Well," Selphie grabbed onto his arm. "Kairi Anne does know me best!"

"S-Selphie!" Tidus blushed fiercely.

"Let's get some coffee, Tidus!" Selphie pulled him in the direction of the door. "And do that making out thing!"

We all watched the two love birds scurry out the door. "Those two are going to get married one day," I laughed.

"And I wouldn't doubt that," Sora smiled softly. I looked up at him and smiled as well.

"Do you want to walk around too, Sora?" Namine asked him shyly. I sort of hate her. Just a little.

"Sure," Sora nodded casually.

"Let's clean up in here first," Namine suggested. "It's a complete mess!" She turned towards Riku and I. "You guys can go ahead if you want."

I gave her one of my fakest smiles. "I think we're fi-"

"Sure!" Riku hugged my waist. I turned around to slap the boy when I saw Riku give me a 'Let-them-be-alone' look.

"Alright," I nodded sadly as I shook Riku off. Afraid to do so, I turned to Riku and asked him, "Where do you want to go?"

"Let me just drive you home," Riku told me. "It's pretty late and every place is going to be too crowded to hang out anyways."

I was shocked! Riku + Gentlemen equals WTF, much?

"Besides," Riku started walking out the door. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to stick around with me anymore than you have to."

"At least you know me that much," I turned towards the door, following Riku's lead. I took a quick glance back at Namine and Sora. They were picking up random soda cans and putting them in the trash. Sora was smiling at Namine. Namine was laughing with Sora. I can't help but feel-

No. He wasn't yours for the taking, Kairi.

"See you two love birds later," Riku yelled at the two. With that embellished last remark, Riku took the lead once more and started walking down the hall towards the entrance. "Man," Riku laughed. "If those two get together, I'm going to tease them non-stop!"

"Yeah," I quietly added, feeling the silent daggers of his words.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Riku saw the opportunity to hit on me. I gave him an evil look. "Can't get your thoughts off of me?"

"You wish," I rolled my eyes. Riku laughed.

"Tonight was fun!" Riku exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd agree to go on a date if you knew I'd be there!"

Boy, this guy is hard on himself, even if it is true! "Me either," I mumbled.

"Your brother is a good match maker," Riku smiled at me. He quickly caught himself and turned a familiar shade of red. "I mean..that is.."

"Save it," I sighed. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"You know," I said. "Pretend. Just act yourself in front of me. I bet we could actually hang out together without you pinning me to a book shelf and making out with me." It's true! Even if he doesn't realize it, he's been hanging out with me normally for a long time! Even if I am dressed like a boy and pretending to be my own twin, I enjoy that Riku a lot more than this one.

"But it's so fun!" Riku grinned. I gave him an icy glare. "Sorry," he gulped, his face reddening. This wasn't going to work out.

"Here," I said, stepping in front of him, forcing him to face me. "Pretend I'm my brother."

"Your..?" Riku asked.

"Twin brother," I restated. I grabbed a pony tail holder that hung around my wrist and put my hair up, to get that boyish appearance. "You'd act normal in front of him, right?"

"Right."

"So," I put my jacket on as we approached the exit doors. "Just pretend I'm a boy and-"

Wait a minute.

Boy!

My boy clothes!

I left them in my bag-

IN THE KARAOKE BOX!

CRAP! SHIT! DAMN!

"I'll be right back," I ran away from him in the direction of our room. "Wait right here, okay?"

"Okay," Riku blankly nodded.

With that, I sprinted down the Karaoke Palace halls. Room five, right? God I hope no one looks in my purse! I'd be mortally screwed over. Again!

And there is no good way to be mortally screwed over, let me tell you!

_"KAIRI!"_ They would say. _"What normal, self respecting, heterosexual girl keeps male clothing in their hand bag?"_

_"And their brothers, in fact!"_ They'd say.

Then it will catch on quickly from there. Twins! One person! Same name!

They'll write novels about me! The weird girl who cross dressed and pretended to be her nonexistent twin in order to solve a murder mystery! They'll have at least three manga series about it! MY LIFE WILL BE A FIVE SEASON, HOT SELLER ANIME!

...Well maybe I'm exaggerating, but I do need to get that purse.

I slowed down and caught my breath in front of room five. "Here we go," I sighed a breath of relief. "Now then, all I need to do is knock and-"

"Sora," I heard Namine's voice through the crack of the door. Oh yeah! I almost forgot they were here. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Sora asked. I peaked through the crack. Sora and Namine were in the center of the room facing each other. NOW I'm curious.

"About us," Namine touched his arm. "I know you like me, Sora, and I know you've liked me for a very long time-"

...This isn't happening...

"And although my feelings for you probably aren't as strong," Namine looked him in the eye, catching the boy off guard. "I feel there is a connection between us-"

...He's finally going to get his girl...

"I didn't know how fun you could be-"

...You're happy for them, Kairi...

"And my first impression of you was false-"

...You aren't sad. Stop being selfish...

"And what I'm trying to say, Sora," Namine said quietly, stepping closer to him. "Is that I want to give us a chance."

...You're happy..

"Will you go out with me, Sora?"

...You're definitely not crying right now. Only fools would cry right now...

The room, usually filled with music and joyous teenage singing, was, on a rare occasion, silent. It was so quiet that I heard the second hand of the clock tick back and forth. With each tick of the clock, my own heart's ticking became louder. The louder it became, the faster it went. The faster it went, the more painfully it broke while I waited for his words.

'It's like a train wreck,' I silently sniffed. 'I just can't turn away.'

"Well?" Namine asked him. Just say it, Sora!

"Namine," Sora finally opened his mouth. "You were honest with me, so I'm going to be honest with you."

...Here it comes...

"I do agree with you," Sora noted. "We do have a connection-"

...Is this what heartbreak is?

"And it is fun hanging out with you," Sora admitted. "And I did like you for a long time. During that time I would crave for those words more than anything, even if they were a lie."

...Which is the hardest for me to accept.

"But not anymore," Sora admitted.

...What?

"I did like you once," Sora confessed. "I will give you that. But I don't like you that way anymore."

WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?

"I like someone else now," Sora smiled bashfully.

...HUH?!

"So," Sora held out his hand. "Friends?"

Namine looked down at his hand and smiled at the irony of his words. "Friends!" She picked up an empty coke can. "Here is to losing love!"

"And gaining it as well!" Sora grabbed a can of his own and clanked it together with Namine's.

"Let us both find happiness with the person we love the most!" Namine exclaimed. What? Namine likes someone like that? She's never told me about it!

"Banzai!" Sora cheered once more as he and Namine finished off the cans, and threw them in the trash.

...Hold on now.

So, Namine just asked Sora out. Sora liked Namine, but now he likes someone else?! And to top that off, Namine also likes someone?

When did this happen?

Why didn't he tell any of us?

Why didn't she tell me?

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

_End of Chapter Eleven_

* * *

**_Author Note: _**_So! I won't be updating until after Anime Expo..which I will be going to HURRAY! Look for me there! Details will be on my "website". OH YA! I made a movie! It was going to a fan fic one shot with Sora in it but..it didn't work out XD. It's also on my "website". Please watch it! I would appreciate it so much! It's my first movie and..ya ;. Website link is on my fanfic profile page!_


	12. Love and Ludicrous

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.__

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry for being so late in putting out this chapter! But anywho, this chapter is very fluffy. Also, there is a bit of foreshadowing in it. I hope you'll enjoy it! Also, thanks again to Dani for editing!_

* * *

**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Twelve: Love and Ludicrous_

(Started: June 13th Ended: Um..sometime? XD)

'I wonder who he likes,' I thought to myself as I ignored yet another one of Goofy's first period lectures. 'He hasn't mentioned it to any of us.'

"Hey! Kairi!" A voice behind me whispered.

'Maybe he just met her recently and hasn't had time to tell us,' I pondered as I doodled in my notes section. 'Then again, he hasn't talked about liking Namine in awhile.'

"Kairi-kun," The voice behind me pestered on.

'I wonder what she's like,' I day dreamed. 'I really don't know what kind of girls Sora likes now that I think about it. Maybe all girls he likes are like Namine.'

"Are you listening?"

'Is she soft spoken?' I continued wondering. 'Or is she artistic?'

"Kairi!"

'What if he likes blondes?'

"Hey. HEY!"

'I wonder what I would look like as a blonde...'

"Kairi!" The whispering voice behind me said, grabbing my shoulder and forcing me to face him.

I groaned. "What do you want Seifer?"

"What were you thinking about?" Seifer asked me with a grin. "Our blooming relationship?"

"Seifer," I sighed. "You sit behind me in English class. There is no relationship."

Seifer crossed his arms and laughed his all famous cocky laugh. "Oh Kairi. Don't play dumb. I know you have feelings for me."

...Say what?

"Kairi," Sora, who sits diagonal from me, whispered. "Is he bothering you?"

"Obviously!" I whispered angrily back at him.

"What was that, honey?" Seifer whispered.

"Nothing," I groaned and went back to trying to ignore him.

"So you admit it then?" Seifer asked.

"Admit what?" I asked back.

"That you're my honey," Seifer winked.

...This guy!

"How about you and me," Seifer began to stroke my hair. "Skip second period and go grab a cup of coffee?"

He just doesn't give up! GRR!

Sigh. I probably should explain to you what's up with this guy.

See, his name is Seifer and he's the type that even at his best he's annoying as hell. After a schedule change at the beginning of the semester I found him sitting behind me everyday for first period. Sure, he has his good points. He's athletic, rich, and pretty decent looking too, but he's also a bully and he pushes people to the limit, including me!

See, another trait of Seifer's is he's bisexual. That means he likes girls and boys, boys like me. For some reason beyond my comprehension, Seifer is obsessed with me. So, in conclusion-

"So," Seifer put his hand on my shoulder and put on his flirty smile. "How about it, sweet cheeks?"

HE WON'T STOP HITTING ON ME!

"I'm sorry, Seifer," I turned around. "I'm going to have to decline."

Again.

Seifer smirked. "Come on, baby!"

"No," Sora turned around and whispered angrily. "You come on, Seifer! Kairi obviously doesn't want to go out with you!"

"Uh huh," Seifer smirked. "You'd think Sora would use you two dating as an excuse. It makes me wonder if you two are really dating at all."

Sora and I exchanged a look of panic. Did he realize we're just faking it?

_RING! _

"That's the bell, Kairi-kun," Seifer stood up and gathered his books. "That offer for coffee still stands."

"No thanks," I stood as well. "I'd rather go to school."

"Very well," Seifer smiled as he headed for the door. "But just know that this isn't over."

"Is it ever?" I grumbled as I gathered my books.

"That guy irks me," Sora threw his backpack on and said, once Seifer had left the room. "Time and time again you reject him and he still asks you out!"

"Just ignore it," I told him as we headed for the door. "That's what I do."

"Yeah," Sora headed for the door. "A lot of good that's been doing." Sora sighed as we entered the hallway. "Look, Kairi, I've known that guy a lot longer than you have and I know he will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and what he wants is you."

"Sora," I smiled. "I'm a big boy-"

"Are you, now?" Sora grinned his famous smile.

"You hush," I rolled my eyes. "What I'm saying is, I can handle myself. Besides, getting rid of Seifer isn't exactly my biggest problem in my life."

"Really?" Sora raised his eyebrow. "What is then?"

Must I go over the entire crossdressing thing again?

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about," I patted Sora's arm. "Just relax! Everything will be fine."

"Alright," Sora gave in. "If you say so. Just remember," Sora stepped out in front of me. "If you get in trouble, I'll be your guard dog!"

I smirked and walked past him. "More like guard rabbit."

"Oi!" Sora whined and ran after me. "Uke-kun!"

I stopped and turned around, face red with embarrassment. "Must you call me that in public?"

"As much as you must call me your rabbit," Sora grinned and hugged me.

I smiled slyly. "Usagi-kun."

"Usagi-kun."

"Uke-san!"

"Usagi-kun!"

"Uke-_chan_," he grinned.

"Oh yes I did," Sora went and attempted to hug me again.

"Oh no," I stepped back. "People who call me chan don't get hugs."

"So you're fine with me calling you just plain uke, then?' Sora bent down and whispered in my ear, causing me to blush fiercely.

"I will if you can catch me!" I smiled as I took off running down the hall.

"Hey uke!" Sora called and ran after me. "Not fair!"

"Too bad, so sad!" I mimicked a childhood rhyme I knew.

Sora continued to chase me as I continued to run away. I secretly smiled at this thought. It was moments like this that got me through the day. It was moments like this that made me realize how good life really was. It was times like these that made me realize how deep I was falling in love with him.

Maybe everything will be alright after all.

* * *

"Everything is NOT FINE!" I yelled as I threw a pillow against the wall. 

"Whoa," Tidus said from his computer chair. "Calm down, Kairi!"

"Calm down?" I repeated in question. "How can I calm down? I have a freaking stalker!"

"What is he talking about?" Riku asked.

"Seifer," Sora answered bitterly. "The boy who has a big crush on Kairi."

"Crush doesn't even begin to describe it," I groaned. It was after school now and we were all gathered in our dorm room, as usual. "That man is a stalker."

"Explain," Riku told me.

"Well," I did as I was told. "I'm sitting there at lunch, eating my PB&J, minding my own business when that boy comes over and starts serenading me with his guitar."

"Wow," Tidus laughed. "How embarrassing."

"It doesn't end there," I gritted my teeth. "I was in Donald's class when a large order of roses came for me, right in the middle of his lesson!" I blushed in embarrassment at the thought. "And they'd only take them away after I falsely told them I was allergic."

"How does he find time for this?" Riku asked.

"It's Seifer," Sora answered. "That rich boy has no life and lots of money. It's a bad combination."

"True," Riku laughed.

"It doesn't even end there," I told them. "I was sitting outside after school, waiting for you guys to meet me when-"

"When what?" Tidus interrupted me.

I shuddered at the thought of what he did. "When he came up to me and showed me a picture of what our future child would look like via Photoshop."

"So?" Riku asked.

"So?!" I exclaimed in anger. "That's weird! We're both MEN! MEN DON'T HAVE BABIES!"

"Maybe cows," Tidus laughed at his own joke. "But not babies."

"Guys, let's take this seriously," Sora told us. "If Seifer is doing stuff like this now than imagine what'll be next week, in a few months, or even a year from now."

We all sat there and thought about it.

"You're right," Tidus admitted.

"But how do you stop someone like Seifer?" Riku asked.

"That's the question," Sora pondered. "We all know how insane Seifer can get when it comes to things he wants," Sora looked at me in particular. "So whatever it is must be good."

"How about we just go to the principal about it?" I suggested. Everyone shook their head .

"Last guy who did that ended up being his bitch," Sora bluntly stated. "If you know what I mean."

"Sucks," I cringed.

"We could walk around and guard him," Riku suggested. "Sort of like body guards."

"But we can't always be there to guard him," Sora told us. "And when that time comes, Seifer will be all over Kairi."

"Why can't we fall back on the two of you dating thing?" Tidus asked. "That's always worked before."

"We're pretty sure Seifer knows it's fake," I bashfully told them.

"But you're only pretty sure," Riku said. "He could be hitting on Kairi despite he has a boyfriend. So, let's go with that."

"But there is still a chance that he knows the truth," Sora brought up. "So let's think of a back up plan."

"I don't think there is honestly much we can do," Riku admitted.

"Riku's right," Tidus nodded. "We can only hope that Seifer gets bored of Kairi."

"And if he doesn't?" I asked him.

"And things become worse?" Sora added.

"Then we'll contact the police or something," Riku casually said. "But I doubt it'll go that far."

"He obviously doesn't know what Seifer can do," Sora mumbled under his breath.

"Any who," Riku clapped his hands together and changed the subject. "How about that date?"

"Yeah," Sora turned towards Tidus. "I bet this entire week without Selphie has been killing you."

"It has not," Tidus' cheeks burned red.

"I've noticed you've been leaving the room for long periods of time," I slyly told him. "Been making midnight phone calls to her, have we?"

"She likes talking at night," Tidus admitted like a puppy with his tail in between his legs.

"I see you've been wearing a lot more jackets," Sora slyly stated. "Pretty strange I would say since it's been at least eighty all week."

Before Tidus could speak to defend himself, Riku jumped in with, "Maybe it's because you guys did more than kiss."

"N-no!" Tidus stuttered. "Of course not!"

Sora snuck up on Tidus from behind and pulled the neck of his jacket down, reveling a fading hickey on Tidus' neck. "I knew it! Kairi owes me five bucks."

"Stop," Tidus slapped his hand over the mark.

"Selphie sure likes giving hickeys," Riku smirked and looked at me, referring to the time Riku thought Selphie gave me one. In reality, it was a drunken Sora who had done so.

"Anyhow," I tried desperately to change the subject. "How did your dates turn out?"

"Good," Riku cracked his knuckles. "I do declare that Kairi is falling for me."

...In his dreams!

"How about you, Sora?" I turned to the boy. "Did you and Namine have fun?"

"Yeah," Sora said. "She's a fun girl."

He's not getting away with just that!

"You must really like her," I continued to poke at him.

"Of course I like Namine," Sora said with an eyebrow raised. "You know that, Kairi."

"More than any other girl?" I asked with determination.

Sora thought a moment. "You could say that."

I sighed. Why wasn't he telling us about this new girl he likes?!

"But back to the matter at hand," Sora said. "Tomorrow morning let's go talk to Seifer together."

"And if that doesn't work?" Riku asked.

"Improvise," Sora snickered as he pulled me into another hug.

"Sora!" I whined as I struggled to get free.

I saw Riku and Tidus exchange evil smiles. The next thing I knew, they were in each others arms.

"Oh Kairi!" Riku exclaimed in an over dramatic voice. "That other boy trying to get between us is making me so jealous!"

"I only have eyes for you, Sora!" Tidus said in a high pitched voice.

"I do NOT sound like that!" I declared.

"I'll protect you!" Riku yelled.

"Sora!" Tidus exclaimed.

"What?" Sora blinked and hugged me tighter. "I will protect Kairi because I like him above anyone else."

I sighed. "You boys enjoy picking on me."

"Highlight of my day," Riku simply stated.

"Highlight of my week," Tidus embellished.

"Really now?" I smirked evilly. "Wait until I tell Selphie that!"

"Wait!" Tidus yelled. "I was just kidding!"

"Sure you were," Riku shoved him playfully, causing a mini battle of the fittest in the middle of our dorm floor.

As Tidus and Riku wrestled, I looked up at Sora, who was currently still hugging me. While Sora watched and cheered for his idiotic friends, I looked up at him and smirked. It was okay that Sora won't tell us he likes another girl besides Namine. In fact, it was more than okay. I'd be a jealous wreck if I knew Sora and I couldn't have moments like these anymore.

I stopped struggling and laid back into the hug. I smiled softly as I also began to cheer for our friends wrestling match. I accepted Sora's friendly behavior and went with it. After all, I'm not going to be able to sit in his arms like this forever.

* * *

It was seven forty-five in the morning, fifteen minutes before our classes started. Sora and I stood at the doors with determination blazing in our eyes. We were both nervous about facing the dangerous foe ahead. None of us knew if we'd come out alive. 

..What am I saying? This isn't 300!

"This is it," Broke the tension. "The morning we face Seifer."

"Yep," Sora said. He looked at me with his soft blue eyes. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I laughed.

"Do you want to go in then?" Sora asked.

"Might as well," I replied. "On the count of three?"

Sora nodded. "Ready."

"THREE!" We yelled in unison as we kicked the doors open.

We took a deep breath and stepped into the halls of the school. On any other day at this time, the halls would be filled with teenage boys talking to their friends or just plain goofing around. But on today of all days, the halls of Destiny High were-

"Empty?" Sora looked about the halls in wonder. "These halls are always full of people!"

"Did we accidentally come on a school holiday?" I stepped into the halls and asked.

"No," Sora shook his head. "Tidus and Riku would have told us."

"Then something must be up!" I exclaimed. "Let's go and-" I stepped on a very colorful piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Read it," Sora demanded.

"Alright," I nodded. I looked down at the paper and all the color from my face drained. "Oh dear God," I croaked.

"Let me see," Sora grabbed the paper from my hands. as he read it, his face turned pale as well. "February Twentieth is Seifer's declaration of love to Kairi day?!"

"I can pretty much safely guess that this isn't the only flyer," I said.

"And I can guess that where all the students are," Sora concurred. "Seifer is too."

"What the hell is up that boy's sleeve?" I grumbled out loud.

"I don't know," Sora offered his hand to me. "Do you want to find out?"

I looked at his hand, nodded, and placed my hand in his. "Let's go."

We walked the deserted halls, hand in hand. Later on in our search, all had found were more 'Seifer hearts Kairi' and 'Seifer and Kairi forever' flyers. We had searched everywhere. We searched in the cafeteria, in the gym, and even in the classrooms! Our search for Seifer and the entire school seemed to be a waste. We were just about to give up and go to out first period when Sora thought of one last place to search for the group.

"The locker room," Sora suggested. "It's the only place we haven't looked."

"And it does seem like an ideal place for Seifer to gather a group," I nodded, referring to his athletic abilities.

"Then to the locker room!" Sora announced.

"To the locker room!" I repeated as we made our way down a hall lined with flyers. It seemed we were going the right.

"Watch him be absent today," Sora laughed at the ironic thought.

"Seifer wouldn't go through this much trouble and be sick for the big show," I said.

"True," Sora replied as we came closer and closer to the locker room. The closer we go, the louder the halls became. "It seems I was right."

"It seems you were," I said as we approached the locker room door. "Look, what we'll do is just go in there and ask to see Seifer in private. Then, when we're alone, we'll talk to him and set him straight, okay?"

"Okay," Sora sighed as he put his hand on the door handle. "Something tells me this plan is going to go horribly wrong."

"Doesn't it always?" I laughed as Sora opened the door. A burst of sound, talking to be precise, came pouring through our ears. Sora was definitely right. Every student that wasn't already in their first period class was gathered in here. At the very back of the room was the man we were looking for. I was about to open my mouth to call out to Seifer when Sora covered it up with his free hand. When I turned to argue, Sora pointed at Seifer, who now was trying to control the group.

"Quiet down! Seifer's trying to talk, y'know?" yelled a large muscular teen that looked like Seifer's second hand man. The group did so in an instant.

"Thank you, Rai," Seifer responded. "Like I was saying before, the plan is this in a nutshell: Find Sora and Kairi. When you do, separate Sora from Kairi by any legal means. Then, bring Kairi to me. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The group replied like an army.

"I wonder how much he's paying them," I laughed out loud. The group stopped their cheering and stared at us.

CRAP!

"Kairi," Sora tugged at my hand.

"There they are!" Seifer yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what to do," Seifer grinned evilly.

"RUN!" Sora yelled as he took off running, taking me with him.

"GET THEM!" Seifer pointed at us and demanded. We soon had a group of Seifer's followers chasing after us.

"Sora! I yelled loudly. "What are we doing?"

"Our back up plan," Sora kept looking straight ahead as he ran.

"And that is?" I ran as fast as I could.

"IMRPOVISE!" Sora turned sharply at a corner. The hall was short and at the end was a door leading outside. So, in short, it was a-

"Dead end," I gulped.

Sora looked behind him as the approaching noise came closer and closer to us. "In here," Sora pulled me into a room, held me close, and shut the door behind us, and just at the right time! The group had at that moment turned the corner of the short hallway.

"The doors!" Seifer yelled. "They must have gone outside!"

"You heard him," Rai demanded. "Go search for them outside!"

"Outside!" The group shouted as they made their way down the hall. Sora breathed a breath of relief as the last of the group members headed out the door to search for us, leaving us safe and alone.

"Finally," Sora laughed, still holding me close to him. "That was way too much stress to handle in a five minute period."

My entire face burned and trembled as he held me in the dark. My face was buried in the chest of his school uniform and I was sure I was blushing because of it.

"We should be safe now," Sora announced.

Sora...

"Though we're definitely going to have to skip school now," Sora declared. "That is, if we don't want Seifer's lackeys to find us."

He...

"Does this room have a light?" Sora wondered out loud.

I closed my eyes and let the smell of his shirt flow into my nose, sending shivers down my spine.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

Sora smells so good!

"Oh, wow! Sorry!" Sora pushed me away suddenly and began to stutter. "I- well, that is, Seifer and them-"

"Oh look!" I exclaimed and began to stutter as well. What an idiot, Kairi! Guys don't inhale the scent of another guys shirt! Even if he does smell like mangos! "A light switch!"

"Oh g-good!" Sora stuttered. How embarrassing! "Turn it on."

I did so and light filled the room (or, closet rather) to reveal balls, sticks, and other variety of sport equipment. "Looks like we landed ourselves in the gym equipment room." I declared.

"Sure does," Sora replied. He sighed. "We're going to be in here awhile."

"Sure are," I said. An awkward silence filled the room. Gosh, this is my fault! If only I didn't go around and let my emotions get the best of me. Just make an excuse. Say you thought it was your jacket or something!

...It's better than nothing!

"Sora-"

"Kairi," we both said in unison. Our eyes met and we both laughed.

"You go first," I said.

"You know," Sora sat down on a basketball. "If you weren't so cute, we wouldn't be stuck here."

I blushed. He did just call me cute, right? Oh, whatever. He's probably just teasing me. Boys aren't supposed to be cute! "You do know you don't have to be in here with me."

"I know," Sora smiled innocently. "But I'm your friend. Besides, do you really want to talk to tennis rackets all day?"

"Well," I sat down on a rolled up mat. "They do carry a good conversation."

Sora laughed. "God, what are we going to do all day?"

"We could," I looked around and picked up a baseball. "Play catch."

"In a four by eight room?" Sora raised his eyebrow.

"Good point," I threw the ball behind me. I thought a moment. "Why don't we just do what we're doing now?"

"What?" Sora asked. "Talk?"

"Exactly!" I smiled. "What better way to pass the time?"

"You're right," Sora smiled. Did I mention he has a great smile? "So, talk about yourself, Kairi."

I looked around. "Me? Why do you want to talk about me?"

"Because we have nothing else to do for seven hours," Sora told me.

"True," I giggled. Seven hours with just me and Sora. You know how long that is?

God I'm such a girl.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What do you want to tell?" Sora smiled.

"..You know you don't make this easy," I sighed.

"Makes life a lot more interesting," Sora said.

I smiled. "Well, I don't have a dad."

...WHAT WAS THAT! You don't open up a conversation like that, Kairi!

"Really?" Sora leaned forward with concern. "Why not?"

...Well, whatever works! "He died when I was four."

"That must have been tough on your family," Sora looked me straight in the eye.

"Yeah," I frowned. "It was."

"Here's a fun fact," Sora clapped his hands together. "I don't have a father either."

"Really? I asked in curiosity.

Sora nodded. "He left my mom when I was ten. I haven't heard from him since."

"Gosh," I covered my mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Sora said. "I wish he'd left sooner."

"I'm still sorry," I quietly said. "No one deserves to lose someone like that."

"Well," Sora bitterly said. "You can't miss what you never had."

"Sora," I quietly uttered.

Sora sighed. "Want to know why I don't like my dad?"

"Why?" I asked.

"The reason Aerith was conceived," Sora quivered, referring to his sister. "And the only reason my dad married my mother was, was-"

"Was what, Sora?" I stood and walked over to him.

"My father," Sora swallowed and looked down at his lap. "Raped my mom."

"Sora," My eyes filled up with tears. So that's why he's so sensitive about the subject. I had no idea.

"She was engaged to another man," Sora told me. "But the moment he found out she was pregnant, he dumped her."

"Sora," I wiped a tear from falling.

"And even after all that," Sora started to tremble. "He still got up and left her."

"Sora!" I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Kairi," Sora's voice sounded shaken. "Why are you saying sorry? I'm fine. It happened a long time ago."

"I believe you, Sora," I pulled him in closer, letting his head rest upon my shoulder. The spot soon became wet with tears. "I believe you."

"Thank you, Kairi," Sora wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"No problem, Sora," I rubbed his back. "It's no problem at all."

* * *

"And now," I stood and used a baseball bat as a microphone. "The big question! The answer we've been dying to know!" I exclaimed, shoving the baseball bat in front of Sora's mouth. "Mr. Sora! The world needs to know: boxers or briefs?" 

"Well, Kairi," Sora said in a fake British accent. "Although briefs provide definite support, the comfort and my vote goes towards boxers."

"Really? I asked in disbelief as I lowered the base ball bat. "I pictured you as a briefs man."

"You picture these things, Kairi?" Sora asked in the same disbelieved tone. "I'm not sure whether to be turned on or creeped out."

"You know what I mean," I shoved his arm. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Let me see," Sora went searching in his pockets for his phone. "Here we are," Sora pulled out a cell phone. "It's a little past two thirty."

"Oh man," I fell back into my seat made of volleyball nets and ping-pong tables. "That means we've been talking nearly all day."

"Who knew we could carry a conversation about seventies music for two hours?" Sora laughed.

"Or about cat toys," I mentioned.

"Or breakfast foods," Sora listed.

"Or sports," I listed as well.

"Or cars."

"Or reality TV."

"Or video games!" We both cried in unison, followed by laughter.

"Legend of Zelda or Mario?" I asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sora laughed out loud. "Legend of Zelda."

"Agreed," I laughed. "Although, I'd take Mario Kart any day."

"You do realize I'm going to have to whoop your butt in that game now, right?" Sora challenged. "I'm the undefeated champion of this town."

"As am I of my town," I grinned.

"Saturday!" Sora stood and pointed at me. "Your room! Be there!"

"Oh, I will," I stood as well. "You bring the gear and I'll bring the defeat. As long as it doesn't interfere with our volleyball match."

"Oh yeah," Sora sat back down. "Your first match, is it?"

"Yep," I said proudly. "Riku's going to freak when he realizes I skipped practice. It is the last school day before the game."

"Speaking of school," Sora looked at his phone again. "It's almost out for the day."

"You're right," I realized.

"Do you want to try to sneak back to the dorms before everyone swarms the halls?" Sora asked me.

"Let's hurry then," Sora opened the gym equipment room door and checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Right," I smiled at him as I turned off the lights and left our cozy nook to venture out once more into the halls of Destiny High School.

It was two forty-five in the afternoon, seven hours since we began our previous quest. Just like before, the halls were deserted, but this time there was reason behind the cause. Everyone was still in their class rooms leaving us free to ninja through the halls unharmed, humming the Mission Impossible theme as we went. All was safe and well until...

"Look," Sora peaked out behind a corner. "There's a girl standing in the middle of the halls."

"You're right," I said as I peaked as well. "Although the girl was facing the opposite direction, I could see the teenager was wearing a blue shirt and khakis, making it pretty obvious she was skipping school as well. The uniformless girl stood very still, her arms limp and useless at her side. In fact, the only part of her that was moving was her short silver hair, which moved back and forth due to the air conditioning unit right above her. "Should we see why she's here? She could be lost."

"Might as well," Sora whispered. "We need to walk past her anyways to get to the main entrance."

"Right," I nodded and walked out from behind the corner. "Excuse me miss. Are you lost?"

The girl turned around at the voice in which called to her. Her face remained emotionless as her eyes gleamed red in the fluorescent lighting.

"Yeah," Sora came from behind me. "This is the boys school and everyone's still in class. If you're waiting for someone, try waiting outside."

"Yeah," I nodded. "You could get in trouble if you wait inside."

The girl raised her limp arm and pointed her finger at us. "Them," she spoke in a very monotoned accent.

"Us?" Sora pointed at himself in amusement. "What about us?"

Before we knew it, the silver haired girl raised both of her arms and used enormous strength to grab our arms with them. "What are you doing?" I struggled to get free.

"Found," the girl mumbled into what I saw was a cell phone. I saw her nod. "Yes, Seifer."

"Seifer!" Sora snarled as he failed to get loose from her grip. "I should have known!"

"What?" I blinked.

"This girl," Sora glared. "Is one of Seifer's followers!"

...I love how ironic this is.

"Come," The girl dragged us along against out wills.

"Where are you taking us?" I gulped nervously, knowing exactly how she would answer.

"Seifer," she simple replied as she continued to pull us along to her boss.

"Well," Sora had to laugh. "If this isn't the most ironic situation, I don't know what is."

"Me either, Sora," I replied.

And yet, somehow, I saw it coming all along.

* * *

"Here," the girl threw us to the ground in front of her boss (and about a group of twenty others as well!). 

"Good work, Fuu," Seifer smiled cockily.

"So much for hiding," Sora sat up.

"Seifer," I stood and helped Sora up. "I'm going to be straight forward. Why are you doing this?"

"For you," Seifer winked. "Sweet cheeks."

"No," Sora growled. "He's asking why are you going through all this trouble for someone who keeps on rejecting you."

"Because," Seifer turned to his lackeys. "I feel we have a real connection. You just haven't realized it yet."

Sora and I exchanged glances. Gross!

"Seifer really likes you," Rai crossed his arms. "Y'know?"

"Yeah!" The group behind them silently cheered.

"So," Seifer stepped a little bit closer to us. "We're not letting you guys go until Kairi agrees to go on a date with me."

"Yeah!" The group cheered once more.

"Just agree to go out with him," Rai stepped next to Seifer. "It'll make it easier on all of us."

"Easy," Fuu uttered.

"That's stupid!" I yelled at the group. "What you're doing is stupid!"

"Stupid?" Fuu asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "You can't force someone to go out with you!"

"Why not?" Seifer replied, continuing to wear his all famous smirk.

"Because it's creepy!" I yelled. People began to peak their heads out of their class rooms at the commotion in the halls.

"It may be creepy," Seifer said as he took another step closer. "But as long as it works I don't care what tactics I use."

"What is he doing?" I heard murmurs from the class room observers. "Is he trying to break Sora and Kairi up?"

"I don't understand why you're obsessed with dating him," Sora stood in my defense.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "I don't love you, Seifer. I don't even remotely like you! Don't you think I should have those kind of feelings for someone before I go out and date them?"

"That may be true," Seifer was quick on the comeback. "But my feelings are strong enough for two people."

"Bull," Sora snorted.

"I guarantee that if you give me a chance," Seifer smirked down at me. "That you'll gain these 'positive feelings' for me. I'm a very likable guy."

"I highly doubt that," I glared at him.

"Despite if you doubt it or not," Rai stood in his bosses defense. "You're not going anywhere until you agree y'know?"

"Don't you think what you're doing is wrong?" Sora put his arm around my shoulder. He gave me the 'play along' look.

"Oh, right!" I said. "What you're doing is wrong, Seifer," I told him. "I'm with Sora! Do you really want me to break up with him so that I can go on one measly little date with you?"

"To use your own words against you," Seifer dropped his smile. "Bull."

I blinked in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me, honey," Seifer stared me down. "Bull!"

"Yeah," Rai sprang up again. "We all know it's all an act."

"An act," Fuu mumbled.

"Exactly," Seifer put on his evil grin once more. "All cute guys like you find a friend and pretend you're dating them. That way you won't get jumped by guys in the hall. But I know better."

"Is that true?" The group muttered. "Are they just faking it?"

"N-no!" I stuttered. "It isn't a lie! I really love Sora!"

...Did I say that out loud? Good thing we're acting.

"Really?" Seifer asked in a tone that told us he wasn't buying it. "Then prove it."

I blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me." Seifer eyed us like a hungry shark. "Prove it. Prove to me, no, to everyone here that you are, indeed, in love with that boy."

"How?" I froze up. What is he talking about? How do I prove something like that?

"Do you really need to ask?" Seifer rolled his eyes as we nodded. "By the regular things couples do."

"Such as..?" The perfectly calm Sora asked.

"Wow. You really are dense, aren't you?" Seifer laughed. "I mean kiss each other, stupid!"

"K-k-kiss!?" I jumped.

"Yes," Seifer said as if he had already won. "Kiss him. Then you'll prove you two are, in fact, in love."

Love? Kiss!? Kiss Sora? In front of all these people? There is no way i have the courage for that!

"Sora," I whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "You don't have to do this for me. We can think of an alternative or something. How about it?"

Sora didn't reply. Instead, he just stared at me with his sea blue eyes full of battling questions.

"Sora?" I asked him, poking him in the shoulder. "Are you in there?"

The next thing I knew, Sora had grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me against the lockers. What is this boy doing?

"S-Sora?" I blushed. Don't tell me he's going to go through with this!

I looked Sora straight in the eye. I saw that his face was red and trembling, like a preteen boy on his first date. Even his hands were shaking as they continued to grip my shoulders. The only thing that remained steady were his eyes, which were set deeply on mine. The look he was giving me alone could not pull me away from his gaze. His eyes were full of such determination, such passion, such-

Sora pulled me close to his body and tucked some stray strands of hair behind my eye. Then, without warning, he dove in and kissed me, right on the lips!

Such a good kisser!

I'm dreaming, right? Stuff like this doesn't happen to me.

Sora didn't stop with that display. Oh no. He went beyond the peck Seifer was looking for. Sora was going all out with a heart pounding, movie star kiss!

...Hell, I didn't mind!

When Sora tried to break away, I made the choice of pulling him back in. Hey, he didn't argue! Besides, I've been dying to do this with him for months and this was the perfect excuse to do it!

...Even if we are making out in front of half of the school. God, Tidus and Riku are never going to let us live this down.

After what seemed like a lifetime of lips intertwining, hair pulling, and mind tingling, we broke our kiss. We both still couldn't break eye contact with each other, even though we were both extremely red in the face and we were both breathing heavily. The only thing that snapped us back to reality was Seifer's groupies, who seemed to have dropped their former loyalty and cheered.

The surprising thing was Seifer was leading the clapping. "Well done," Seifer applauded. "I definitely believe you two now. I never have seen such a display of passion."

...Passion!?

"Yeah," Rai clapped along with his boss. "They were all over each other like two horny rabbits!"

...Ironic choice of words.

"You win," Seifer admitted. "I give up."

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep," Seifer shrugged. "There's no way I can hit on someone who has a boyfriend, no matter how cute they are. It goes against my morals."

Seifer has morals?

"So, yeah," Rai yelled to the on lookers behind them. "The shows over, y'know?"

"Over," Fuu repeated.

Rai and Fuu worked on getting rid of the crowd, leaving only me, Sora, and Seifer to talk. "Be good to him," Seifer simply said to Sora.

"I am," Sora glared at him.

"Sheesh," Seifer laughed and patted Sora's shoulder. "Such a chip on your shoulder! Tell you what, if Kairi and you ever break up, give me a call."

"In your dreams," Sora spat.

"I wish," Seifer chuckled. He slapped Sora on the back and gave me a wink. "Later, love birds."

"Later," I mumbled as he walked away. When everyone was a safe distance away, I laughed and said, "Wow! I didn't think he'd give up that easily!"

"Me either," Sora laughed. We stopped and looked at each other with shocked eyes. I'm pretty sure it hit us both what we had just done in front of at least fifty people, if not more.

"So," I laughed nervously. "That was some kiss!"

...Idiot.

"Um, yeah," Sora scratched the back of his head and avoided my eyes. "So I guess I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah," I purposely adverted my gaze. "See you later."

"Later," Sora turned and walked away from me.

When he was out of sight, I fell on the ground. I sat up against the lockers and slapped my forehead. "Kairi, you're stupid as hell. You don't tell a guy who was only acting that he is a good kisser! No wonder Sora's freaked out. I would be too if I were him."

"You told my cousin he kisses good?" A familiar voice said from my side. "No wonder he sprinted away like that. Don't get me wrong, he was probably flattered but I'm sure he isn't used to hearing that from too many guys."

I opened my eyes and looked to the voice. "Roxas? I gulped. "Did you, you know, see that?"

"See what?" Roxas asked. I gave him a look. "Oh," Roxas coughed. "That? Yeah, I did. Quite a show if I do say so myself."

...Just let me die right now.

You guys remember Roxas, right? Sora's cousin and my theatre partner? The only guy within a sixty mile radius that knows I'm a chick?

"But yeah," Roxas avoided eye contact with me in the same fashion Sora had. "I still promise I won't tell my cousin."

"You won't tell?" I asked in confusion. "Oh right! You won' tell Sora that I'm a gi-"

"Gay," Roxas interrupted me. "I won't tell him you're gay."

...What?!

"I mean," Roxas offered his hand to help me up off the floor. "You must really like him and all to let him kiss you and stuff. Plus, I don't think you were lying when you said you loved him."

...What?

"And I know you're worried if I tell him or not," Roxas helped me up. "But don't worry, I won't."

...What?

"Besides," Roxas smiled at me as he walked away. "Sora and I aren't that close anyways."

...Huh?

"Later," Kairi," Roxas mumbled his farewells.

"Later," I mumbled back in disbelief. Is he saying he thinks I'm GAY? Queer? A flaming homosexual? The boy whom I thought had figured out my true gender just actually thinks some uke boy has the hots for his cousin?

I fell to the floor and laughed.

Now THAT'S the definition of irony.

_End of Chapter 12_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I went to Anime Expo a bit back and it was a blast! It was my first out-of-state con. Also, my birthday was recently. That is all._


	13. Maim and Mayhem

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts. _

_**Authors Note:**__...Sorry for not updating? XD I put a live journal up for this purpose. Any who, it's up now. It's not the best chapter but it needs to be written before the rest of the story gets done. Sorry for it being disappointing or anything? D:

* * *

_

**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Thirteen: Maim and Mayhem._

"Xemnas," Saix spoke. "Do you want to see that new movie next weekend?"

_...a heart pounding, movie star kiss..._

"Nah," Xemnas replied. "I'd rather go to that new ice cream shop."

"Good idea," Axel nodded. "They do have that new passion fruit flavored shake I've been wanting to try."

_..such passion..._

"WHY ARE YOU ALL MOCKING ME?" I stood up and yelled. Everyone on the bus stopped their conversations to turn around and stare at me. Oops. Was that outloud?

"Sorry," I smiled nervously while sitting back in my seat. See, we're on our way to a volleyball tournement. It's our first game ever, so I'm a bit nervous (but the incident yesterday didn't help much, either!).

"Focus, Kairi," Riku hit me on the head with his clipboard. "Now team, this is our first game and we've worked hard to be here. We've trained as hard as the football team, only with ten times less people. But we can't let our hard work end in vain. The way this year's games are going to be run is just like a tournament. So, basically, if we lose this game, we won't be playing again until next year. Got it, team?"

"Got it!" They all cheered.

"Let's do our best today!" Riku threw his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" The team let out various cheers.

"If they don't win," Riku mumbled under his breath while sitting down next to me. "I'm going to make them work ten times harder than they ever did in training season."

"Oh Riku," I laughed. "Thou art a duplicity, indeed."

"Demyx is teaching Shakespeare, is he?" Riku raised his eye brow at me.

"Bingo," I smiled.

"Well," Riku sat up. "I'm pretty sure you just insulted me, but I'll let it slide."

"Thanks," I said.

"After all," Riku put his hand on my shoulder. "You're our main server. There's a lot of pressure on you today."

"You got that right," I sighed.

"But you've also trained so much harder than anyone else on this team," Riku continued.

"This is true," I agreed.

"So," Riku stared me straight in the eye. "Imagine the hell I'd put you through if we lose this game."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Alright team!" Riku stood and addressed everyone. "We're here! Gather your stuff and meet me in the locker room!"

"Riku!" I yelled after him.

"I'm kidding, Kairi," Riku smiled a perfect model smile. "Calm down or you'll never be able to focus."

"Okay," I stood and grabbed my gym bag.

"Good luck today, Kai!" Riku waved to me as he hopped off the bus.

"Thanks! You too." I waved back. Riku is a good friend. He teases me a lot but that's because it's his nature. He looks out for me. He's like the brother I never had. "If I were a born a boy," I whispered. "We probably could have become good friends."

"Kairi!" Marluxia stood at the bus door. "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I ran towards the rest of my team mates.

* * *

We were in the visiting bleachers, getting ready for the game ahead. This game, although it's our first, is probably the most important. If we lose next game, who cares? But if we lose our first game, it's over for us. We'll look utterly pathetic. Can you just imagine that pressure on a gal?

"Hand me a water bottle," I overheard Xemnas say. Xemnas is one of our main players, and also Professor Ansem's nephew (the resemblance scares me, actually). He's a bit loony, but overall he just wants what is best for everyone.

"Get it yourself," Xigbar laughed. Xigbar sort of scares me. He's not all that nice and he has a huge scar on his face. No one knows it's origins. Volleyball wise, he sucks. He mostly stays on the bench.

"I'll get you one," Saix simply replied. Saix and Xemnas are best friends. I've never had a one on one conversation with him (I will admit that the blue hair and the X shaped "birth mark" don't urge me to start one. What's with these guys and odd scars, anyways?). He's also a starting player.

Other starting members include Zexion, Marluxia, and Axel, who I still haven't been able to become friends with. On the bench are Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus. It's an odd team, but we're all extremely hard working. That alone makes us play great.

"We're about to start," Riku told us. "Get into your starting positions."

"Shouldn't you give us a pep talk, coach?" Lexaeus asked. I, personally, believe Lexaeus, although a strong player, was put on the bench because of his inability to follow directions.

"Yeah, Riku," Zexion spoke in a bit of a monotoned voice. "Give us a pep talk." I was surprised to learn this boy was a starting player. The girl side of me likes him (have you seen the boy? He's rather beautiful), but the boy side is baffled. Zexion doesn't even like volleyball! I guess since he's good at on-the-spot play making, he earn his keep. "Give us a pep talk."

"Alright," Riku smiled. "If you insist." The silver hair boy put his arm around my shoulder as he cleared his throat. "We've worked hard to be here, as I've stated before. We've lost some team members," referring to Roxas. "And gained some as well," referring to me. "But here we are. We are strong! We are cunning! We are real men!"

..some of us anyways.

"And we," Riku looked at us. "Are winners. Whether we win or lose, it's how we play the game. That's all that counts."

But winning WOULD be rather nice.

"Now go out there and kick some ass!" Riku cheered

"Right!" cried the meek Vexen.

"You bet!" Smiled xaldin with a warriors call.

"Let's do it!" The mature, yet child like Luxord cheered along.

"Hands in," Riku commanded. We all put our hands in the middle of the circle, one on top of the other. "One..two...three.."

"GO ORGS!" We all cheered. As part of our team made their way to the bench, the other six of us made our way to the court. I looked around the gym with wonder. Why did this place seem familiar?

"Captains!" The referee yelled, summoning forth Marluxia and the other team's captain to shake hands. They did so, showing great sportsmen ship, and then flipped a coin to decide who would serve first. By the famous and silent smirk of Marluxia, I knew we had won the toss.

The referee then threw the ball to me. The next thing I knew, he had blown his whistle. "Game start!" he yelled. Our match had begun.

I tossed the ball up in the air and hit it over the net. A perfect,and simple, serve. To my dismay, the team was able to hit it back. Luckily for us, Zexion decided to dirty his hands and spike it back. The "Ducks", as they liked to call themselves, stumbled and weren't so great with their hit back. They made it over the net, but it hit the bleachers instead of the court. Point for us!

"Kairi," Axel, who stood next to me, said. "Go get the ball."

"Right," I smiled meekly. "Sorry. I'll go get it." I turned and ran to retrieve the ball behind me. (Gosh this place is so familiar! Why can't I put my finger on it..)

"Hey Uke!" Someone with a female voice yelled. I turned and fell right on my butt as I came eye to eye with a blond girl dressed in all black. "I got the ball."

"T-Thanks," I stuttered as the girl threw me the ball. I quickly ran back to the court.

"What's wrong?" Marluxia asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not quite," I said. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! That girl defiantly reminded me where I was. This is the high school I went to before the entire Wakka thing happened! That girl from the bench is Larxene, the girl who bullied me all through middle school! How could I have forgotten? Talk about rotten luck.

"Serve," Xemnas groaned.

"Right," I nodded and threw the ball in the air. I hit it over the net and the "Ducks" hit it back. It continued like this for awhile until someone from the other team decided to spike it. The score was now one to one.

Ten minutes later in the game, it seemed like we developed a pattern. We serve, we score. They serve and they score. At the twenty minute point, the score was fifteen to fourteen, us being the latter.

"Time out!" Riku called. He pointed to Zexion, giving him a cue for a secret play.

"Saix and Xemnas," Zexion said. "Switch places. On the next serve on their side, the front players will let it go past them no matter what. The back players will then, depending on who it is closer to, will hit it in the air. If it doesn't seem like it'll go over. Someone spike it. It'll throw them off since we've been the ones delivering the powerful hits."

"Good plan," Marluxia nodded. "I like it."

"Players!" The ref yelled. "Back to positions!"

"Remember the plan," Zexion whispered as we all headed back to our spots. It was the Ducks turn to serve and all of us "orgs" were on our feet in anticipation. You could tell they knew they were at an advantage. It was their turf, their serve, and they were in the lead. But still, they served a mighty powerful serve. Being too far away for the back row to hit, Xemnas hit it over the net. The Ducks were thrown back, since not only did we switch players around, but we also usuaully spiked balls from the front row. Their next hit over wasn't as accurate and steady. This was our chance.

"Now!" Maruxia cried as he let the ball fly past his head. Axel ran and slid on the floor. He made it just in time to hit the ball up in the air, but, like planned, it wasn't enough to make it over. Either Saix or myself had to make that ball fly and-

What the hell am I thinking? I'm the main character! Of course I'm going to hit it!

I ran towards the ball and jumped in the air. I used all my _manly _strength to spike the ball over, and as planned, the shocked Ducks let it hit the ground. Even though their team let the ball hit, the crowd, their high school, let out a magnificent cheer. The score was fifteen to fifteen.

But I didn't cheer in that moment. See, I jumped in the air at an angle and since I jumped at that said angle, I also _landed_ at an angle. Instead of landing on your feet like a good volleyball player should, I landed on my ankle. While the crowd was busy cheering, I was busy letting out a yelp of pain.

"Kairi's hurt!" Luxord yelled. Thank you, captain obvious.

The crowd fell silent as I remained on the ground, clutching at my ever so swelling ankle. Riku ran over and immediately began to examine it.

"It's sprained," Riku concluded.

"Great," I moaned, holding back the tears. "How am I supposed to serve on a sprained ankle?"

"Serve?" Riku looked at me funny. "Forget serving or even playing in the game. You're on the bench, Kai."

"What?" I cried. "But I-"

"Can't play with a handicap," Riku told me, eyes falling on my foot. "Axel, help him to the bench. Xigbar, take Kairi's place."

"Will do," Xigbar grunted in reply as he ran to the court.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," Riku gave me a sympathetic look. "There will be other games."

"You don't know that," I whispered as Axel helped me to the bench.

"I'm sure we can manage without you," Axel sat me down. "Just concentrate on getting better."

"Right," I nodded. He handed me some ice for my foot and headed back to the court to continue the game. "But I bet Roxas wouldn't have done something so dumb."

"Who is Roxas?" A voice said from behind. "Your boyfriend?"

I turned around and, just my luck, Larxene was behind me. What dumb luck. Hopefully she won't recognize me in my boy form.

"No," I replied. "He's a former team mate."

"I bet you liked him," Larxene added.

"...Not really," I said. His cousin, yes, but not Roxas himself.

"Then who do you like?" Larxene asked. Gosh, she is pushy! What a busy body. "It's gotta be one of your team mates."

"Again," I sighed. "No."

"But you totally give off that uke vibe," Larxene said with ease. "And you're cute, so I bet the guys flock right to you."

"Not really-" I started to say, but stopped when I remembered the entire Seifer incident.

"See?" Larxene smiled. "I was right. You're a gay man's dream."

...Thanks?

"So which one of your team mates haven't fallen for you yet?" Larxene asked nonchalantly, her eyes fixed on the game.

"All of them?" I rolled my eyes. Larxene continued to ignore my commentary.

"I hope that red hair guy isn't one of them," Larxene gave a smile. "He's totally my type!"

"I'm sure he is," I turned my attention back towards the game. How are they doing without me?

"Oi! What's his name, Uke?" Larxene tapped my shoulder.

"..Axel," I replied. Can she seriously just let me be?

"Axel," Larxene said all dreamy like. "He sounds like a rock star!"

As Larxene continued to ramble on about her newly founded love for Axel, my thoughts faded into him. Axel and I were never able to get along. It's not like I fit in well with the team in the first place, but Axel seemed especially unreachable. Was it because I had replaced his best friend on the team?

A whistle blew. I snapped out of my thoughts and gazed up at the score board. The score was twenty-five to thirty, and we were losing!

"I can't let his happen," I mumbled as I stood up. "I can't let my team suffer like this!"

"Where are you going, Uke?" Larxene asked.

"Back in the game," I walked over to Riku. The coached seemed heavily fixated on the game. "Riku?"

"What is it, Kairi?" Riku said without turning his head.

"I want back in the game," I simply told him.

"Impossible," Riku didn't even blink an eye. "You twisted your ankle. there is no way you can play."

"But we're getting murdered out there!" I exclaimed.

"It's Xigbar's first time serving," Riku continued to focus on the game. He was obviously very worried.

"That's the point!" I tried to explain. "He's never served before! I have!"

"But you," Riku finally turned around towards me. "Have a bad ankle."

"And a volleyball player doesn't serve with their ankles, now do they?" I asked him. I allowed him time to respond but only silence followed. Finally getting his attention, I continued, "Look Riku, I've trained hard for this. I'm not going to let it be all for nothing. My team mates are suffering out there. I'm begging you to let me back in."

Riku looked at me, and then at the court. Xigbar had just served another bad ball and the score became twenty-five to thirty-two. "Time out!" Riku yelled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him tightly. Riku patted me on the head.

"Go out there and kick butt," He smiled softly.

"What?" I smiled back. "You're not going to make a bribe to go out with my sister or anything? I'm both shocked and proud of you."

"I'm not so heartless," Riku waved Xigbar back to the bench. "Besides, she's going to fall for me of her own accord."

...I'm sure she will.

"Also," Riku smirked. "If we lose, everyone is going to blame it on you. I think that is pressure enough."

And now I really feel good!

"But I know you can do this," Riku told me. "And I'm going to let you prove it."

"Thank you so much," I smiled.

"Go already!" Riku gave me a playful shove towards the court.

"I won't let you down!" I waved.

* * *

The pain in my ankle is tremendous, but the pain of letting my team down is ten times greater.

The score is thirty-five to thirty-five. This next serve determines the game.

Did I mention I'm serving and my ankle is the size of a watermelon? Ya, no pressure my ass.

"Kairi," Axel handed me a water bottle. "You okay?"

"I'll live," I smiled painfully, taking the bottle. Wait a minute. Axel is being nice to me? "What's with the sudden display of affection?"

"What are you talking about?" Axel grinned nervously. "I'm always nice-" I raised my 'oh-really-now' eye brow at him. "I guess you're right. Sorry for acting like such an ass towards you."

"It's fine. I'm sure I wasn't all that friendly either."

"Better than me," Axel replied.

"Touché," I grinned triumphantly.

"Wow, you do have a sarcastic side," Axel laughed and patted my back. This boy would be surprised by what goes on inside my brain. "But anyways, I just wanted to tell you that win or lose, I'll always consider you my," He paused to think. "My...what are we exactly?

"Team mates?" I smiled questionably as I put my hand out.

"No," Axel grinned as he put his hand in mine. "Friends."

"Only the best," I smiled. As he made his way back to the court I yelled to him. "Good luck!"

"You too," Axel yelled. "Break a-"

"Don't jinx me here," I sternly said, pointing to my ankle.

"Right," Axel laughed. "Sorry about that, mate."

I smiled as I hoisted myself back up and made my way to the court. This was it. The moment of truth.

Game point.

"Serve goes to the Orgs," the referee called out, ball in hand. "Next team to gain a point wins. That team will advance to the next round while the losing team will go home with nothing. Do both teams understand and agree to these conditions?" Grunts came from both sides. "Good." The ref threw the ball to me. "Whenever the visiting team is ready." Whistle. "Game point!"

I closed my eyes and took a moment to focus. When I opened them back up, I noticed I had thrown the ball high into the air. Without my bodies control, I hit the ball and let it go. Where ever that ball went was up to a higher power. It was no longer in my hands.

The Ducks struggled a bit but at the last moment, player 26 hit it, with an undeniable force, over the net. Xemnas hit it with a spike, which a boy I used to have math with hit back. This is where things went wrong.

You see, a player panicked. Marluxia saw the ball coming towards him and struck it with a lot more force than needed. We saw it happen and we held our breaths as the ball came closer and closer to the edges of the benches.

"We're done for," I gulped.

But for once in my life, something good happened. In fact, it was downright luck.

Someone hit the ball.

Whoever the hell player twelve was, he saved our asses. Our ball, which was on the verge of giving the Ducks a winning point, was accidentally knocked back by #12. He realized his mistake a bit too late.

I took my chance. I ran up to that ball, adrenaline rushing in me and nothing else, with hopes of hitting it. I wanted nothing more in that moment but to hit that ball.

And I did. I hit it back alright. Number twelve tried to save them but when he hit the ball, it fell right back down. Onto. The. Ground.

Our team looked around in disbelief.

"Game point!" The ref blew his whistle. "The orgs win and are advancing in the games!"

The orgs cheered.

The ducks moaned.

And I, Kairi, fainted like the girl I am.

* * *

I woke up later on the bus as it was heading back to our town.

"Kairi is up!" I heard someone yell.

"Good Job, Mate!" Zexion said.

"Give him some air!" Riku pushed them back. "Are you okay, champ?"

"Pretty good," I smiled. "I told you I could do it."

"Yes, you did," Riku smiled sweetly. "And you did a pretty damn good job proving me wrong."

"Thanks," I smiled, looking into his oh so gorgeous eyes.

"Get a room, love birds!" Axel chanted.

"We're not love birds!" We yelled in unison.

"Besides, Kairi has a girlfriend," Riku made the fact clear.

"Sora isn't a girl," Xigbar chuckled. "Though we don't doubt he is _friendly_."

"Shut up!" I blushed fiercely. "I'm not dating Sora for real. I'm dating a girl named Selphie-"

Wait a minute.

"OH SHOOT!" I slapped my head. "She's going to be so made at me when she finds out I was in town and didn't bother to call."

"Speaking of girlfriends," Xemnas grinned, turning to his red haired friend. What a creeper! "There was a girl in the crowd who couldn't take her eyes off of you, Axel."

"Ya," Marluxia said. "And she was hot!"

"I know," Axel said unusually casual. "I got her number after the game." He grinned as he held up a piece of paper with a number written on it. His team grabbed him and gave him a series of manly high fives and noogie's.

Arg. Men.

Just at that moment, my phone rang. I picked it up and answered with the usual hello.

"YOU BROKE YOUR ANKLE?" A rather familar voice shouted back to me.

"Hello to you too," I blinked, rubbing my ear. "Sora."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora sounded genually worried. "I had to find out via a chain of texts that you were injured!"

"Well, tell your source to get their facts straight," I groaned. "It's sprained, not broken."

"Like that's any better," Sora nagged.

"It actually is," I explained. "It'll heal quicker and the worse I'll have to go through is learning how to walk with crutches."

"..Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Positive," I answered.

"Well," Sora said, calming down. "Inform me of these things next time so I'm not worrying sick about you."

I blushed slightly. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course," Sora said quietly. "By the way, congrats on the win. I heard you played great."

"Thank you," I said.

"We should celebrate by doing something," Sora suggested.

"Like what?" I laughed. "My foot _is_ sprained, if you didn't hear."

"Well, how about Mario Kart?" Sora suggested. "You don't need your feet for that."

"Fine," I agreed. "Just as long as it's old school Mario Kart."

"Bring it on," Sora challenged.

"Oh, it's broughten. You may be biting off more than you can chew," I warned him. "I'm a beast and a half at Nintendo 64."

"Well," Sora said proactively. "If you're half as good with your hands as you are with your tongue, I say we have ourselves a match."

"You're on," I grinned. "Wait, what?!"

"See you, uke!" Sora chanted before he hung up the phone.

"Sora, wait!" I called after him. "Jeez," I blushed as I hung up my phone as well. Then I smiled to myself.

Winning...

Gaining the trust of a team...

Possibly gaining a friend...

Quality time with Sora...

Hmm..Yep! Spraining my ankle was so worth it.

_End of Chapter 13_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**__Like I said, not the best chapter but at least I updated! I don't want to hear anything about it, mkay? -pout-_

_Also, I have something important to add! _**I NEED YOUR INPUT.**_Is there something you always wanted to know about Tidus, Riku, Sora, or Kairi? If you could ask any of them a question, what would it be? Leave me a review saying what that question is. It may appear in a new chapter! The new chapter, by the way, is a lot longer and much better than this one. Look forward to it!_

* * *


	14. Nightmare and Nemesis

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Kingdom Hearts. _

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__I know. I haven't updated since forever XD. Senior year is busy! Wow, that is weird. I am a senior. I graduate in 32 days. CRAZY! any who, just wanted to remind you folks that I do have a web page that I do update my status on. That way you aren't ultra confused as to where I am. This should be the longest chapter up to date. My chapters are usually 30 notebook pages long. This one was 50. It has a lot of fluff in it too, so I hope you guys will enjoy that! After this chapter we take a deeper dive into the murder of Wakka, so I also hope you guys are looking forward to that! If there is anything you guys want to know about any of the characters in the story other than the main ones, tell it to me with a review! Alright, enough of me rambling. ONTO THE CHAPTER, AMRITE?_

* * *

**Genderless...One without a Gender  
**_Chapter Fourteen: Nightmare and Nemesis_

It's been a month since the volleyball game against The Ducks. My foot is nearly healed too! We only made it three more rounds in the tournament, but that was good enough for us! Since we lost, I now have my weekends free once more. Things have faded back into their regular routine.

All of us were hanging out in Tidus and I's dorm. Sora and I were playing cards in my bunk, Riku was weight lifting, and Tidus was looking at _things_ on the Internet. What things, exactly, I do not wish to know. In a nutshell, things were back to normal.

"Guys!" Tidus yelled. "You gotta see the jugs on this girl!"

...And whether that's a good thing or not, I have not decided yet.

"For once," Sora spoke as he place a queen of hearts in our pile. "Let's not look at porn when we hang out."

"Thank you!" cheered Riku.

"Wait," I blinked. "I wasn't the only one who didn't like that?" These boys may have some hope!

"No," Riku laughed. "We liked it, Kai."

"We just want a change of pace," concluded Sora.

...Scratch that.

"Plus," Sora pointed to a calendar hanging by my bed. "Kairi's almost been here for five months. We need to celebrate!"

"Has it really been five months?" Tidus asked. "Time sure does fly."

"Seems like yesterday," Riku added.

"And so much has happened," I said. It's true too. More has happened to me because of this case than I could have ever imagined.

I got hit on by just about every boy in school (which would be awesome if I were dressed as my own gender), ran into my sworn enemy and old childhood crush...

And then befriended him.

...And then made out with him.

Had a boy, who also happened to be Sora's practical identical cousin, find out I was a girl (except not at all), made out with Sora while he was drunk, has Selphie over for an unexpected Christmas gift, be Riku's Valentine date, find out Sora doesn't like Namine (anymore), make out with Sora, again, in front of Seifer.

And, oh ya, the rest of the school.

We won a volleyball game on a twisted ankle.

Best of all, I met a great group of friends, both boy and girl, who make my life purely great on a daily basis.

Yep, a very eventful five months indeed.

"You know what hasn't happened?" Sora threw down a five of clubs. "A celebration!"

"Alright," I laughed, throwing down a pair of fours. "What does Mr. persistent suggest we do?"

"Well," Sora threw a three down innocently. "The carnival just so happens to be in town and-"

"You just want to go and you're using my five month anniversary as an excuse, aren't you?" I smiled, laying down the rest of my deck.

"Pretty much," Sora smiled.

"Well, I don't mind," I said.

"Sounds fun," mentioned Riku.

"Better than looking at Ms. December," Tidus closed out of a browser window on his computer.

"How about tomorrow?" I suggested. "It's a school holiday, after all."

"All in favor?" Sora raised his hand. The rest of us followed. "Great! Tomorrow it is!"

"I haven't been to the carnival in forever," Tidus gleamed.

"I can't wait to ride the roller coaster," Riku smiled.

"I can't wait to," I said. Suddenly, I looked at Sora and I felt my face turn red. "C-Can't wait to eat all that food!" I fakely exclaimed. The boys all cheered and rapidly began discussing plans for the following day.

Suddenly, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

"Four student tickets," Riku said to the counter lady, flashing his best smile. "Please."

The way Riku said please wasn't the regular way people say please. In fact, it's more of a command than a question or polite saying. It could make any woman drool long enough to let Riku get inside of their pants.

"Here you go, sir!" The girl, probably no older than us, smiled brightly. "You have a fun day!"

"No," Riku leaned over the counter. "_You_ have a fun day, madam."

I looked behind us as we walked away. "Do you do that to everyone to get inside of places for free?"

"No," Riku answered. "Of course not."

"He obviously won't do it if it's a boy behind the window," Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Ya," Sora followed.

"Duh, Kai," Riku grinned in conclusion.

"I expect no less from the three stooges," I mumbled. We stepped inside the gates on the carnival and I couldn't help but be amazed by what I saw. "Woah!"

It was amazing! People were roaming under the long legs of circus clowns while waiting in line for various foods like cotton candy, funnel cakes, and much more! Beyond the entering crowd and arrangement of booths and games was a menagerie of rides and shows, just like you'd find at a full blown amusement park. "This is bigger than any carnival back at our town!" I commented in awe. "Better too."

"Oh ya," Sora patted my head. "I forgot that this is your first time here."

"You should have been here when Cirque Du Noir was here last year," Tidus beamed. "It was so much better than this!"

...Better? What could be better than this!?

"Look who it is," someone hugged me from behind. When I tried to turn to see who it was, they covered my eyes with their glove dressed hands. "Ah, ah, ah!" The voice tisked. "You gotta guess first!"

"Yuffie," A deeper voice said from close by. "What are you doing to that poor, defenseless boy?"

"You ruin all the fun, Leon!" Yuffie pouted. Then she went over to the tall boy and punched him 'playfully' in the arm. Good thing he has muscles to spare or that would have really hurt!

"Hey Yuffie," I smiled, containing my laughter towards the comedy pair. "Leon. I assume you are all here with Tifa, Aerith, and Cloud?"

"How did ya know?" Yuffie gandered.

"Just a lucky guess," I laughed. Or, you know, detective work. Same difference.

"Speaking of," Leon tapped Yuffie on her shoulder. "We're supposed to be getting them drinks, not flirting with pre-pubescent boys. Stop getting sidetracked."

"But it's fun!" Yuffie jumped.

"Too bad," Leon grabbed Yuffie's hand. I'm sure she's having a field day. After all, she does secretly like Leon.

"Aww man," Yuffie pouted as Leon dragged her away. "I wanted to be alone with Squally pants."

...Minus the secret part.

"It looks like everyone comes out to this thing," I commented.

"If they are here," Riku noted. "Then the other girls are probably here too."

"I wonder if we'll run into Namine," Tidus nudged to Sora. "How are things with her?"

Oh no! They never heard that Sora likes another girl now! Then again, they weren't dressed up like their non existing twins sister on Valentines Day and didn't over hear Namine's semi-love confession. Either way, I must stop this!

"This is not the time for questions!" I interrupted. "We need to decide what to do first!"

Oh ya. I'm good. Totally suave.

"That's easy," Riku laughed.

"Of course we'll all pick," Tidus started to say.

"The water show!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?!" The two other boys said.

"That thing is for little kids," Riku insulted. "Let's ride the roller coaster!"

"No way, man!" Tidus rejected the idea. "Haunted House all the way!"

"Um, guys?" I spoke up. "Why don't we try the Hall of Mirrors?"

"Stop!" Sora shouted loudly. "There's only one way we can settle this!"

"...There isn't any alcohol allowed in here," Riku casually mentioned.

".....There is only two ways we can settle this," Sora corrected. "Rock, paper, scissors! Winner gets to do their stuff first!"

Our group agreed upon the plan in a murmur of "Sounds good," and "That works with me"'s. After many a game of paper covering rock and scissors cutting paper (etc, etc), our agenda for the day included the following order:

-Hall of Mirrors (Suggested by me!)  
-The Roller Coaster (Suggested by Riku)  
-The Water Show (Suggested by Sora)  
-The Haunted House (Suggested by Tidus)

..Let the games begin?

* * *

The Hall of Mirrors. It's a place of confusion. A place where the sea and sky meet. A place of mystery and darkness. It's a place where one can learn to discover their true selves, but most importantly-

"I can't believe them!" I groaned while I turned another corner into a dead end.

...It's the place where the gang ditched me. Now I am stuck trying to find my way out of this self suggested hell hole.

"If I see one more reflection of myself, I am going to puke," I moaned. Despite my pleas, the next corner was a dead end and I was face to face with, well, my face. "This sucks!" I pouted and placed my hang on the mirror. I stared at my identical self and suddenly began to look at myself.

'I haven't taken a good look in the mirror since I became a boy,' I thought silently to myself.

A year ago I had slimming legs that glistened in the sunlight. Now there are two stumps in baggy pants in their place. There is a polo shirt where a tight fitting tank top would be and a pixie styled hair cut where my former long locks used to sit. So much has changed with my body that I almost didn't recognize it.

"But my face..." I touched my face in the reflection. It's still the same. Sure, there isn't any make up to bring out the best features about me, but I still have the same feminine face I was born with. It was oddly refreshing to discover this fact. 'How have I fooled so many people so far?' I thought once more. 'Surely there must be someone out there wondering why a fifteen year old boy hasn't hit puberty yet.'

'And these things,' I let my fingers brush against my chest shortly. 'They aren't going to stay under binding forever. One day they're going to grow larger and I'm going to be discovered."

"Hopefully I will have solved this thing by that time," I mumbled out loud. "And then this will all have some purpose."

Realizing that I have been standing in this one area for far too long, I turned around to try to find the exit. Instead of finding my face to face with another reflection of myself, I found myself standing right across from a certain spikey haired boy.

"Sora," I gulped.

Sora stared at me with intense eyes. They gave off a look I had never seen before. It was a look of disappointment and sorrow. Was I the one who caused such a look? Did he hear what I said just now?

"Sora," I trembled. "I can explain," I told him as I slowly stepped towards him.

Sora looked down and put his hands in his pockets. He was no longer looking at me or even acknowledging the fact that I was there. My heart sunk.

"I wanted to tell you," I stepped another step. "But I didn't want you to react-"

Sora then grabbed his cell phone and held it up to his ear. Huh? Is he really calling someone right now? I thought this was supposed to be the big dramatic turning point in the story where Sora finds out all my secrets and I go cry in the corner like the little girl I actually am.

"..Like this?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Sora spoke to who was on the other line. "I can't find Kairi anywhere." Pause. "I know! He could get lost in a paper bag!"

...Thanks. Not only was I on the brink of confessing to a reflection, I apparently have no sense of direction. I'm just that awesome.

"I'm going to wait for a few more minutes, Riku," Sora spoke. "Maybe he'll find me." Pause. "No, Tidus. We will not have a lovers reunion and ditch you guys."

I think this is what the Internet calls a 'LOL' moment.

"Go ahead and save us a place in line for the roller coaster. We'll catch up later," Sora hung up. His face was red. I wonder what they said to him.

I stepped towards Sora's reflection and touched it gently with the tips of my fingers. He had to be nearby if I could see him like this, but not near enough for him to see me. Oddly enough, this scenario describes or relationship. I'm right by Sora. I can find out his past, discuss his dreams, and gossip over his darkest inner most secrets. I can touch Sora and his life just as I am touching this reflection burned onto this mirror.

"But," I whispered out loud. "He can never know me." As long as I am in this school pretending to be one of it's male students, I can never let him touch me. He'll never fully know my past. I can't discuss my dreams with him and most importantly, he must not know my deepest, darkest secrets of my life. As long as I am male, he can never grasp who I really am.

"Not as long as this mystery goes unsolved," I looked up into Sora's mirrored eyes.

Not like it matters. I _am_ supposed to have a penis. Sora's into boobs and all that junk.

"But that hasn't stopped us before," I smiled. It hasn't stopped us from listening to music or playing cards up in the secret world of my bunk bed. It hasn't stopped the jokes we share or the tricks we play. But most importantly, it hasn't stopped me from loving him like I do right now.

I placed both of my hands on one side of Sora, making my body a living frame of his teenaged reflection. Without me even thinking, I leaned forward.

Twice wasn't enough. I want to touch his lips once more. Even if it's just a replica. I want to kiss him.

"WOAH!" I yelled as I stumbled through Sora's mirrored self. I looked up to find Sora texting on his phone. It wasn't a reflection this time.

"There you are!" Sora put away his phone. "I was wondering if you died in there. What took you so long?"

I looked up around me to see an arrangement of rides and booths. I guess my feelings had indirectly led me to where the exit was. "Directionally impaired, I guess," I blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" A carnival worker came over to me. "That was a bit of a fall you took."

Ma'am?!

Sora gave me an evil grin as he placed his arm around my shoulder. "My girlfriend is fine," Sora kissed my cheek. "She just easily gets flustered. Come on, _baby, _let's go find the others!"

"Sora," I blushed even further. "I hate you."

"Love you too," Sora winked.

* * *

"Kairi," Sora asked me. "Are you scared?"

"Why are you grabbing the bar like that?" Riku smirked.

"Why is your face so pale?" Tidus poked.

"I'm not afraid!" I managed to exclaim. It's not like Riku decided to pick the tallest, fastest, and only roller coaster in the carnival that makes you sign a waiver. It was that coaster that we were in line for at this very moment.

Nope. Not scared at all.

"BUT!" I said in attempts to change the subject. "While we are on the subject of questions, why don't we ask each other some to pass the time?"

"A game of questions, huh?" Riku pondered out loud. "I'm in."

"Me too," Tidus agreed.

"This line is at least half an hour long," Sora nodded.

"I'll start then!" I smile happily. "Tidus, how did you get into Blitzball?'

"Man," Tidus leaned against the line bar. "It's actually a funny story. I used to hate it. I would always see kids practicing it or see adults watching it. It got to the point where I hated when someone even mentioned Blitzball. Then, one day my mom bought me tickets to a professional game."

"And you willing went?" I asked.

"No," Tidus cracked his knuckles. "She said that if I didn't go with her that she would tell my father about my secret porn collection."

"Oh," I awkwardly replied.

"Once I was there in the stadium, my opinion changed completely," Tidus smiled, lost in his nostalgic thoughts. "I fell in love with the atmosphere. The cheering fans, the sound of the players fighting over the ball in the water, and the happiness that surrounded all of that made me realize why people around me celebrated and praised the sport so much. I not only changed my opinion about the sport that day, I also decided that in the future I, also, was going to be a blitzball player."

"It's nice to have a dream like that," I smiled softly.

"Kairi," Sora nudged me. "Don't smile like that. You look more like a chick than you already do."

Thanks?

"Speaking of which," Riku interrupted. "Chicks. What are all of your ideal types?"

"I'll go first," Tidus volunteered. "Since we're already on me anyways. My ideal girl is happy. She's cheerful and optimistic, but knows how to be sexy when it comes down to it."

Selphie, much?

"You next, Riku!" Tidus suggested.

"Me?" The suave silver haired boy questioned. "Well, she's shy and timid, but has a certain spunk about her."

Gag me.

"And she's also really cute," Riku slightly blushed.

Gross, gross, gro-

"Me next!" Sora said. "My ideal girl is unique and has a baby face. She gets flustered easily, especially when I tease her, but when it comes down to it, she'll share a smile that is meant just for me."

I slowly blushed. He even moved _me_ by that. This new girl that he likes better realize what a lucky gal she is!

"Your turn, Kairi," Sora said.

"Well," I started to say. Wait..

Wait a minute!

I don't have an ideal girl!

I AM A GIRL!

"Oh, well, um.." I stalled for time. "My ideal girl is-"

Sora.

"Brunette! She's gotta be brunette!"

Like Sora.

"With blue eyes!"

Also like Sora.

"And she's gotta," I paused to think. "Make me feel like I'm number one."

Just like Sora.

"You two do realize," Riku pointed out to both Sora and I. "That you guys completely just described each other."

"What?!" We both exclaimed in unison. "We did not!"

"I'm not gay," Sora raged.

"Neither am I!" I added.

"Sure," Riku grinned. "Sure you aren't."

"Me thinks," The devilish Tidus leaned in between us. "The ladies doth protest too much."

"Next question!" Sora continued the game after the brief interruption. "Kairi, where did you get that necklace you're always wearing?"

I looked down at the exposed necklace that is usually tucked in my shirt. The unisex locket around my neck is the one thing I refused to part with during my transformation from girl to boy. "My dad gave my sister and I matching one's before he died," I told them. "I mean, we were three at the time but it's one of the few gifts he left us. So, we cherish them deeply," I smiled.

"Kairi," Sora gave a sympathetic look.

"No!" I became a bit flustered. "It's okay! It's been years. Besides, this locket has a lot of important memories behind it. In fact, it's how me and Kairi," referring to my girl 'twin'. "Met Selphie."

"Oh?" Tidus perked up at his love interests name.

"Yeah," I laughed. "In first grade, a group of kids stole it from Kairi at recess. She kept crying and begging them to give it back, but they wouldn't. You know how kids are. Then Selphie, who we didn't know at the time, started kicking and slapping the leader of the thefts until he gave it to her. The next thing we knew, she came over to us and put the necklace back around Kairi's neck. She wiped away her tears and said, 'It's okay. You don't have to cry anymore.' We all have been friends ever since."

"Touching," Riku snorted.

"Alright, Mr. Tough guy!" I exclaimed in irritation. "Your turn! Why is a big shot like you couching, of all sports, volleyball?"

"Football is too competitive," Riku shot off like he has told this speech a thousand times before. "I don't find enjoyment in hitting a ball with a stick and soccer was full. I wouldn't be caught dead _playing_ volleyball, so I decided to be the student couch instead."

I wonder how much of an indirect insult that was.

"Hey, look at that!" Tidus pointed ahead and distracted us. "We're here!"

"Wow," I grinned, stepping back. "Time sure does fly when you're having fun?"

"Are you still scared, Kairi?" Tidus laughed as he got into the first cart. "This ride isn't bad at all!"

And Hitler only wanted to show the Jewish people his pizza oven. Oh, did I strike a nerve?

"Don't sweat it," Sora said confidently as he sat down in the second cart. "I haven't ridden this one before either."

Riku and Tidus grinned their infamous devilish smirks. The next thing I knew, Riku has picked me up from under my arm pits and placed me in the seat next to Sora's. "Then I'll let you two love birds suffer through this one together."

"Lovers suicide?" Tidus laughed.

"Pretty much," Riku hopped into the seat next to him before I could change my mind (like I would).

"Welcome to the Electric Dragon," the unenthusiastic park worker stated over the intercom. "The tallest carnival crazy coaster in the East. Please buckle your safety belts properly and have a wonderfully safe trip on the Electric Dragon."

"I think he could have mentioned the word safety just one more time," I laughed nervously as the ride started up. "What about you, Sora?"

Silence.

Sora looked down at his feet and tightly grasped the bar in front of us. He looked like he was in deep thought.

A million different thoughts started pouring into my mind. Was I annoying him? Did he not want to sit next to me?

Did he really hear what I said back in the Hall of Mirrors?

"Sora," I began to explain. Then, all of a sudden, as we approached the top of the first hill, I noticed his knuckles were turning white from the tight stress of his grip. Then, something the brunette said to me rang in my head.

_"Kairi, are you scared?"_

"Sora," I asked softly. "Are you scared?"

"Of course not, Kairi," Sora laughed confidently as he raised his head up. "Why would I be-"

We reached the top of the hill. If one looked down and around, they could observe the carnival below them in a very miniature form. We had to be several hundred feet up in the air.

"Okay," he quickly grabbed my hand for support. "Maybe just a little."

"I won't laugh at you if you scream," I smiled as we started rolling down the slope at great speeds.

"I was going to either way," Sora yelled at the top of his lungs as he proceeded to do just that.

"Good boy."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad!" Sora exclaimed as we sat down for the water show.

"Yeah," Tidus laughed. "Tell that to the last twelve trash cants you barfed in."

"Hey!" Sora yelled in an offended tone of voice. "Don't you go spreading rumors like that!"

"Exactly," Riku nodded.

"It was only eleven," I smirked.

"..You guys are horrible friends," Sora pouted.

"We try," Riku grinned.

We all laughed in our spot on fifth row from the front. It was time to see the water show! The stage was a giant arena of water in which the audience could see above or directly at the animals, depending where they sat. Since we were in row five, we had a little taste of both.

Now, I only know what the boys told me, but apparently this show is a sea animal circus. Flipping dolphins, performing whales, cute sea otters, the works. But what the guys really want to see is...

"Mermaids!" Tidus pointed to an obviously costumed park worker. She was in a mermaid outfit, along with about five others, entertaining the guest before the show began.

"The pre-show mermaids are always ridiculously hot," Riku smiled pervertedly.

'Skanks," I thought to myself.

"Is it weird," Sora spoke up. "That I really want one of them to be dressed up like Ariel from The Little Mermaid?"

"Only slightly, vomit boy," Riku commented.

"She's one of the most famous fictional sea creatures alive," I added. "I don't honestly blame Sora."

"I used to watch the movie all the time when I was little," Sora smiled. "I even used to want to become a mermaid myself, even if was temporarily, so that I could have some fishy fun and sing songs with her."

"Pfft!" Tidus cracked up. "Like that would ever happen."

"Yeah," Sora laughed too. "Only in some sick fantasy world would that ever happen."

"Oh look!" I pointed to the stage as the lights started dimming. "It's starting!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," the famous intro played from the overhead speakers. "Hold onto your umbrellas because Ocean Earth Productions is about to blow you out of our waters!"

The lights were going crazy and flashing different colors. Even the lights in the water were flashing. The stage area looks like a mysterious party that everyone couldn't help but want to join. Lights bounced off of every corner and made the audience's heads turn in wonder. It was a great sight to see.

"Now," the announcer continued as epic music started playing. "Put your hands together for our hostess for today, Adella!"

"That's one of Ariel's sister's names!" Sora gleamed.

So says the secret fan boy.

"Hey y'all!" A perky brunette girl came out in a wet suit. Her hair was in a high voluminous pony tail and her locks were decorated with pearls. "Welcome to Ocean Earth's Water Show! We travel all across the country so we can bring you excitement with our enchanting sea animals! This is our third year here and we are excited to be back! Who is excited to have us back?"

The audience was full of cheers. Little kids stood up and jumped while the adults cheerfully gleamed at the memories from their past. Even some jocks in the audience were standing in appreciation!

"Awesome!" Adella continued. "Now, we ask you not to video tape our show. If you want to watch us again, you can purchase a video at the end of the show. Also, no flash photography please. Our animals are sensitive to the lights. Now then, who is ready for our first show with the otters?!"

The audience exploded with cheers of approval. The next half hour was filled with many creatures, the most exciting being the otters, penguins, and dolphins, but like with any grand water show, the best is always left for last. Of course, I am referring to the-

"Do y'all think it's time for some whales?" Adella smiled brightly as the crowd let out the largest cheer yet. I had to cover my ears from the loud amplitude of human voices shouting around me. "Great! Let's get started then. Come on out, Sebastian!"

Suddenly, from out of no where, a large killer whale swam up with a trainer sitting on it's back guiding him. Peaceful music filled the arena and the trainer did a flip off of Sebastian's back. The trainer and Sebastian descended into a dive together. Sebastian caught the trainer and pushed the young boy straight up out of the water like a rocket, using only the connection of his nose and the trainer's feet. The trainer kept a pencil like form as he descended back into the water.

Then, Sebastian and the trainer started swimming in unison. They performed a ballet under water, doing a series of turns and flips. At the very end, the two slid up on the water like stage, the trainer using Sebastian's back like a surf board, and Sebastian's tale waved to the audience.

If I thought the cheers from before were loud, I was sadly mistaken.

"That was beautiful," I couldn't help but say.

"Now, for our next act we will need a volunteer from the audience. Who hasn't seen our show before?" Adella asked.

"HE HASN'T!" Sora, Tidus, and Riku stood up and pointed at me while they tried to make the most noticeable movement out of anyone in the audience.

Not like that is suspicious or anything.

But who cares. I'm never picked for these-

"YOU!" Adella pointed in my direction. I pointed to myself in confusion and mouthed the words 'me' in questionable form. "Yes, you!" Young man, come out on stage!"

The audience applauded in such a way that I couldn't help but be swept up along with the atmosphere. I handed my things to Sora and found my way to the front stage.

"Great!" Adella gave me a helpful hand up. "Now, we're using you as an example to show that anyone in this audience today can become an Ocean Earth trainer if they really wanted to!"

..Fantastic.

"What is your name, dear?" Adella held the microphone up to my face.

"Kairi," I managed to say.

"Trainer Kairi is going to show everyone three simple tricks for Sebastian to perform," Adella put her well polished hand on my shoulder. "First, let's try making Sebastian speak!" Adella put the microphone down for a moment and told me, "Okay, make a fish and twirl it around in a counter clockwise circle."

With a hesitant look on my face, I made a fist with my right hand and twirled it in a circular motion. The next thing I knew, Sebastian let out a beautiful whale like cackle.

Wow, this is easy!

"Great job!" Adella threw a fish into Sebastian's mouth. "Now, let's try something a little harder for Kairi to do!"

Adella put down the microphone once more, placed the palm of her hand on the arch of my back, and whispered to me, "Pretend you have a ball in your hand and underhand throw it to the trainer over there," Adella pointed to a man in a similar wet suit as hers. "Sebastian will go over there and do a flip."

I nodded and did so. Sebastian immediately swam over to the trainer and did a 10 our of 10 style flip for the audience.

This is a lot easier than I thought! I turned around to Adella to find she had made her way off the stage. "Now," Adella said from the audience. "I'm going to let Kairi do this trick on his own. Since this is his first time, we'll end with something easy and fun! Let's make Sebastian wave goodbye! Kairi, wave to Sebastian and he'll wave back at you!"

"Okay!" I cheered, really getting into it. I raised my hand high in the air and waved to Sebastian. To my surprise, he waved back. In face, he started waving so much that he started splashing water. The next thing I knew, Sebastian has splashed me with enough water to knock me back and completely soak me from head to toe. I looked out into the audience to see everyone laughing and my so called friends grinning evil smiles.

They were in on it! All of them! It was a set up!

...FML.

"Sorry about that, Kairi," Adella finished her laughing as she got back on stage. "That's a trick we play every show. Let's give him a big cheer for being such a great sport!"

Bitch, I don't want a cheer. I want a towel.

"And for being such a good sport," Adella continued. "We're going to give you this free Ocean Earth t-shirt with Sebastian on the front. If anyone wants this shirt, they can buy it at our Ocean Earth stand after the show!

I jumped down off the stage and threw off my old, wet T-shirt (Don't worry. I had a man tank underneath. No boobies were exposed) and replaced it with the one they gave me. I sat down next to my laughing friends to realize that my pants were still soaking wet.

Double FML.

"I'm cold," I mumbled. "You guys are cruel and mean."

"We didn't actually think you'd be picked," Riku honestly told me.

"Sorry Kairi," Tidus smiled sheepishly.

SORRY WILL NOT DRY MY PANTS, DAMN IT!

"Here," Sora handed me something. "Wear my jacket until you dry and warm up. I don't need it anyways."

"Thanks," I blushed, slowly placing the jacket on as we all continued watching the rest of the show.

..Maybe it wasn't so half bad after all.

* * *

There are three things I hate in this world above all other things, the first of them being the common fear of spiders.

"Hey look!' Tidus pointed. "A wall of spiders!"

"Sick!" Riku exclaimed. "It looks like they are really moving!"

...The second is coffins.

"Did that coffin just move?" Sora asked.

"I swear I just saw a hand pop out," Tidus whispered.

...

....The THIRD thing on my list is Haunted Houses.

"This Haunted House is a lot better than last years!" Tidus stated.

..You don't have to say it.

"isn't there a maze coming up?" Riku asked.

"If it's like last years layout," Tidus said. "Then yes."

"That maze is so creepy," Sora shivered. "It's all spotless white from floor to ceiling with only the strobe light's glow to guide you."

"And the clowns!" Riku exclaimed.

...Okay, there are four things I hate in this world.

"With the chainsaws?" Sora confirmed.

Five. Why the hell am I here again?

"Hopefully Kairi doesn't get lost again," Tidus laughed.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I think the atmosphere of Haunted Houses are different for each gender. Boys seem to only want to be grossed out and/or scared. They rate their time on the amount of times their hearts started racing or nearly stopped. Girls, for the most part, seem to go into Haunted Houses to prove themselves or test their courage.

"Tight!" Sora yelled. "That ghost is actually floating!"

..Or peer pressure, of course.

The sad fact is that I am male Kairi at the moment. I can't show these three how scared I am right now. I already get teased enough.

"Here we are," Tidus approached a door. "The infamous maze."

Goody.

Riku pushed open the door to the room. Just like they said, it seemed to be made up of pure white floors, ceilings, and walls. strobe lights were going off, giving it's guest a sense of disturbance and uneasiness. Worst of all, the ground was shrouded in fog, letting all the unknown creatures of the night use it as it's personal playground. But, strangely enough-

"There isn't anyone to scare us?" I asked the rest.

"Not now," Riku stepped forward and started leading our group through the halls of white. "They are most likely hiding around corners."

A man covered in a sea of blood jumped out at us. The space where his eyes would be was replaced with two burnt holes of darkness.

"Like that," Riku continued walking, unaffected by the man. "The good stuff is just head I think."

And that wasn't good?!

I went to scratch my neck in an act of pure nervousness. When I did so, something felt empty. No, not empty. Missing.

"My necklace!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Tidus turned around.

"I must have dropped it back at the bloody man," I told them. "I'm going to go back and get it."

"Okay," Riku told us. "We'll go on ahead. Just don't get lost again."

"Hey," I stuck out my tongue. "I learned my lesson once already. I won't make the same mistake twice."

I turned in the opposite direction of the group and made my way back to the bloody man. Since it was still day time outside, the Haunted House was relatively empty. There wasn't any crowds to push through and fight against.

I found my way back to the man covered in blood. I had to laugh at the fact that he was sitting there checking his cell phone. I guess since he is the first scare, he only has to listen to the sound of the door opening. The guy saw me and quickly tried to put his phone away in enough time to scare me.

"Don't worry," I told him, now unafraid of his appearance. "I just dropped something back here. I won't tell on you."

The bloodied man nodded and went ahead, giving me the space to myself. I bent down in the fog and searched around a bit before coming upon a circle shaped object. "There you are!" I spoke to the necklace as if it were my lost child. "I didn't want to lose track of you." I placed the locket inside my back pocket and turned around to go back to the group.

Now, where was that again?

I creeped down the hall hesitantly, sure that the gang was just around the corner.

They weren't.

Was that hallway just there a moment ago?

I took a deep breath. 'You're just not good with mazes,' I told myself. 'Calm down and you'll find them.'

But..

..Where am I?

I thought I just turned this corner...

My breath became and raspy. My hands, from what I could tell, started breaking out in a cold sweat that continued to the rest of my body. The only sound I could hear was the sound of my own heart beating.

Where is everyone?

In the heat of my panic attack, my vision started to become blurry. Was I crying? I couldn't tell.

These hallways are awfully white. I can't tell what is up and down or understand my current location. My sense of danger had risen but there wasn't anything I could do to calm myself down. With every flick of the flashing strobe light, my panic level rose. If felt like screaming but nothing was coming out.

_Where am I?_

It's just like that time at the hospital. Christmas day. The halls were as white as the snow outside. A lost little girl in hallways that were not built for people of her size. She looked around aimlessly, just as I am. She didn't know where she was or where anyone else was either.

_Mommy? Daddy?_

It's just like that time. The halls were so huge in comparison. It was easy for her to get lost. The halls were so white that each corner looked the same. Each wall looked like the last. Backwards was forwards and up was down. She was trapped. The little girl had become another victim of those suffocating hospital halls. A maze of white hallways and a little lost girl on Christmas Day. What a sad tale, indeed.

_Where is Daddy?_

She finally found her mother in a room similar to the hallways. It was white and clean, but at the same time it was strangling and uninviting. Her mother was crying. She had never seen her mother cry before. Her teeth her clenched together and her body was shaking. Streams of tears poured down her face like a waterfall of sorrow.

_Mommy? What's wrong?_

The lifeless body of the little girls father in that same color white. White room, white bed, white sheets. Her father could now join that color wheel. He was white like everything around him. His body was cold.

_Why is daddy sleeping?_

White.

_He looks so cold._

I hate the color white.

_Why are they putting that sheet over him?_

Hospitals. A place where the living check in and never check out. Those who enter are a victim of the dead.

_Why isn't Daddy answering?_

I hate the dead.

_Daddy?_

Hate?

_Why Mommy? Why isn't he answering me?_

My heart started beating at a rapid speed. My vision blended in with the pure white halls of the Haunted House. I felt dizzy. I lost all sense of feelings.

_Tell me. Why?_

Please save me. I can't breath.

_The little girl's mother whispered to her through her veil of tears and loss._

Thump. Thump.

_'He's dead,'_ _she told her._

Thump. Thump.

_'He's dead, Kairi.'_

These halls are suffocating me just like that hospital so many years ago.

_You're lying._

Why am I shaking so much. Am I going to end up just like him?

_'You're lying to me, Mommy. Tell her Daddy! Tell her she's lying!_

Dead?

_Let's go home and open presents, Daddy!_

Dad, you're not dead, right?

_Daddy?_

Dad.

_Daddy!?_

Thump.

_Kairi?_

Thump. Thump.

_Answer me._

Thump.

_Kairi?!_

.....

"KAIRI!"

I screamed as loud as I ever had before. I was still in the white hallways of the Haunted House.

"Oh God," Sora bent down and embraced me. Was he the one calling me? When did I end up on the floor? I'm soaked in my own sweat and tears. Did I just have a panic attack? "You're as white as a ghost! What happened?"

I guess I did. I had a panic attack.

I grabbed Sora's shirt collar out of sheer desperation. "Hold me," I managed to mutter as I collapsed into his strong grasp.

"Do you want to see a doctor?" Sora asked. "You're drenched and freezing cold."

"No," I told him. "Just be here with me. I just need to calm down a bit."

"Kairi," Sora said sympathetically as he stroked my hair slowly.

"I'll be fine," I whispered to him.

_Now that I have you._

* * *

"I am so sorry!" I apologized. "I should have mentioned I have a fear of Haunted Houses!"

Sora and I were making our way over to Riku and Tidus. We had gotten out of the Haunted House safe and sound.

"You had me worried sick!" Sora told me sternly. "I thought you were dying for Pete sakes."

"I'm sorry!" I told him once more. "I'll make it up to you some how."

"Make it up to me by never putting you or myself through such worried ever again," Sora turned around and smiled at me.

"Deal," I smiled back.

"any who," Sora turned back around. "Tidus and Riku are right over-"

"Do you think it's working?" Tidus asked Riku. The two were sitting on a bench, competly unaware of Sora and I standing just a couple of feet away.

"It better," Riku said. "We've been trying so hard to get those two together all day."

Sora and I exchanged odd looks of confusion.

"They should just stop denying their feelings for each other," Tidus calmly said with a nod.

"They'd be a lot happier that way," Riku nodded.

"Who are they talking about?" I whispered to Sora.

"I believe they're talking about us," Sora blushed uncontrollably and avoided eye contact.

I blushed too.

Wait, WHAT?!

"Sora is bi," Tidus stated. "He has to be! I mean, he's never been that close to any other boy before. At least not like _that._"

"And Kairi can be read like a book," Riku added. "He has to be totally gaga over him."

"I'm going to kill them," I mumbled as I started walking my way over to them. "I swear I am."

"Wait," Sora grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Why don't we play with their minds a bit?"

"Play with them? I asked in confusion. Sora smirked and pointed to my hand, which was currently in his possession. "OH! Okay, I get it. Let's do it."

Sora and I walked over to Tidus and Riku, hand in hand. "Speak of the devils," Riku smiled. "Wait a minute, are you guys holding-"

"Yes," Sora said seriously, trying to hold back his obvious amusement over the situation.

"Sora just asked me out just down," I looked down bashfully.

"And now we're a couple," We both said in unison.

"Really?!" Tidus stood up and smiled in excitement.

"No, you moron!" Sora let go over my hand and cracked his knuckles in an attempt of intimidation towards Tidus.

"Just because two guys are close does not mean they _dig_ each other," I glared, crossing my arms.

Except in my case where I am madly in love with the boy.

Then again, I'm not actually a dude.

"So," Tidus sat back down bashfully. "You over heard us, I'm guessing?"

"Yes," Sora glared.

"We did," I finished.

"And you are in for a world of hurt!"

"MOMMY!"

* * *

How do I get myself into these messes?

_Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!_

_Sounds fun!_

_Oh, the sun is setting!_

_We're going to look like a carriage of flaming homosexuals!_

_Lucky us! It's Blind Love!_

And now I am surrounded by a bunch of women waiting in line to go on the Ferris Wheel with a random person to enjoy a romantic sunset ride.

Go. Me.

Let me explain more for those who are lost or may be confused. We had completed our list of tasks for the carnival and decided to ride any carnival main attraction next: The Ferris wheel! We arrived at the ride area and realized the sun was setting. as Tidus, Sora, and Riku were worried about looking completely gay going into a cart together, I pointed to two separate lines forming in front of the giant wheel, one consisting of females and the other of males. Turns out that the carnival holds a special event at sunset called "Blind Love". They separate the genders and then randomly pair them together as they get closer. Then, they force the two strangers, one boy and one girl, to ride the Ferris Wheel during the sunset.

Apparently it's supposed to be romantic.

And where am I, the genderless person of the bunch, to end up, you ask?

With the women.

Because I can barely convince anyone that I am a boy.

I tried and failed.

So, here I am.

How many times today has my gender been mistaken?

"Miss," A carnival employee tapped my shoulder. "Your cart is ready. Your mystery man waits for you inside."

"Great," I sighed, stepping into the vicinity. "You all do realize I am a boy, right?"

"Oh, you're funny," a familiar voice rang from inside the carriage. "Come on _honey_," Sora poked his head out and smiled at me. "Don't keep everyone waiting!"

"We're sorry sir," The employee bowed his head and apologized."If you want to be moved to the male side we can arrange that right away."

I imagined another girl inside the cart with Sora. The sun was setting and the two strangers laughed at the awkwardness of the impending situation. Then, they looked into each other's eyes and sparks start flying. The two lean forward and-

"NO!" I secretly raged. "I'll go. I know him personally so it won't be awkward or anything. Besides, I don't want to hold up the line anymore than I already have."

I hopped inside the cart and sat oppositely from Sora. How predictable was that? It almost seems Sora was the only person I went to this carnival with today and that Tidus and Riku stayed home.

"Sorry that everyone has been calling you a girl today," Sora laughed.

"It's okay," I had to laugh along. "It's not the first time."

"But still," Sora looked at me. "It must be discouraging at times."

"A bit," I looked out the cart windows at the carnival scenery. The dancing clowns and juggling jokers seems so far away up here. "But it's okay. Really."

_Girl.._

"Hey Sora?" I asked.

"Ya?" Sora asked back.

"Are you lying to the other guys when you say you like Namine?" I bluntly asked. I knew the answer, but that was as girl Kairi. Boy Kairi needed to confirm this fact.

"What do you mean?" Sora seemed surprised by my sudden question.

"What I mean is," I said. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

Sora paused and looked out the window with me. "I don't know anymore. It's hard to get over the girl you've adored for a good year, but my feelings for her aren't strong at all anymore."

"Then why lie to Riku and Tidus when they talk about her?" I questioned further.

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Sora laughed nervously. "It's just better for them to live in past thoughts of lies rather than trying to explain my future mind set."

"Meaning? I pushed more.

"I don't want them to ask questions," Sora said. "They'll ask me who.."

"Who what?" I became curious.

"What about you, Kairi?" Sora changed the subject.

I became confused. "What about me?"

"We always talk about our love interest," Sora referred to Riku, Tidus, and himself. "I had Namine, Riku has your sister, and Tidus has Selphie, even if he won't admit it. But the thing is, you've almost never talk about who you like in great detail."

'That's because it's you, dumb ass,' I thought to myself.

"Who is your brown hair, blue eye love interest?" Sora pestered.

"She," I started to say. "She..."

"She?" Sora asked.

"Honestly?" I said. "It's far too complicated to even start explaining."

Which is true.

"That's why I don't talk about her much," I smiled. "I would just rather avoid the questions."

"Understandable," Sora smiled softly.

A large boom, similar to a gunshot, startled the mood. When we both went to look up, we saw fireworks setting off in the distance.

"Oh wow!" I stood up and leaned against the Ferris Wheel cart rail. I looked out the window in wonderment. "I always see fireworks at night but never at sunset!"

"Ya," Sora stood up and stood next to me. "They're really pretty."

I didn't dare turn my head. Sora and I were so close that our arms were touching. Neither one of us tried to build that personal bubble back up either. We both just sat there and listened to the rhythm of the blazing fireworks and the beautiful melody of our hushed breaths working together in a natural symphony. I barely noticed the heat from our touching arms.

"Hey, Kairi?" Sora asked, eyes still fixated on the colorful arrangement of sparkles.

"What is it?" I practically whispered.

"Do you ever wish," He paused. Sora turned towards me, forcing me to do the same. Our noses were inches away. I could feel the heat from my blush fill my body. No, that wasn't a blush. It was Sora's warm breath warming me up. Have we ever been this close before?

"Wish what?" I could barely mutter after the moments of silence that lasted forever.

Sora finally popped what was left of the bubble and took a step towards me. Our faces were now centimeters apart and I had a front row seat to Sora's piercing blue eyes. "Wish that you were born differently?" Sora finally finished.

His question perplexed me. "If I were born different," I told him. "I wouldn't be the person I am today."

Sora laughed. "True," he replied, stepping backwards and sitting down in his previous seat. "If I didn't like my life the way it was right now-"

"-You'd want to start over?" I finished.

"Yeah," Sora chuckled. "I guess our feelings are mutual."

"I guess so," I also went back to my cart side.

"Hey, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Hey what?

"Let's not tell Riku and Tidus that we ended up together," Sora commanded. "I would rather avoid that teasing fest from them."

"Understandable," I laughed.

* * *

"I got stuck with Paine!" Tidus exclaimed. "She already hates me enough from the Rikku and Yuna incident. It was such a painful ride!"

"Well, at least you knew your girl," Riku sighed. "My chick was a nerdy otaku girl that didn't do anything but blush at me and mutter something about bishie's. Now that's what I call painful."

It had turned dark now. We were all discussing today's events from my lack of directional skill in _any_ type of maze ever to the biggest cup size on the pre-show mermaids. My thoughts, however, were in a place somewhere else entirely.

What was Sora talking about before? Wishing to be born again? To be born different? It doesn't sound suicidal, but something has happened to him. He wants to change in a way that he can't. That much I have figured out from my detective skills. Or maybe it's because I understand his situation far too well.

Or, just maybe, it was because I love him?

Who knows.

"Hey, look!" Tidus pointed eagerly. "A fortune telling booth!"

I looked in the direction Tidus was pointing. Along with several other booths in the area, there was a booth covered in purple velvet. It was more like a tent than a booth. From inside you could see the glowing light of candles. The booth, basking in the light of the new evening's moon, seemed oddly welcoming.

"Do you actually believe that crap?" Riku asked in dismay.

"Hey now," Tidus pouted. "Sometimes they're true!"

"And sometimes they are set up to rip naive little boys like you off," Riku pointed out.

"Give the guy a break!" Sora said. "It's part of the carnival feel. Even I do them from time to time."

"I kind of want to try it out," I softly spoke.

"Three again one?" Riku smiled in defeat. "Fine. We're on our way out anyways. I don't see any reason why we can't go and visit it. It's cheap and on the way."

"Yay!" The three of us cheered in unison.

"Me first!" Tidus ran into the curtained booth. The three of us looked at each other with a slight look of amusement planted on our teenage faced.

"What do you think Tidus' prediction will be?" Riku asked shortly after Tidus' entrance to the forbidden booth.

"Probably something corny like 'You're life will be filled with bliss!'" Sora laughed.

"Or maybe," I added. "'Good things come to those who wait.' You know, something cliche like that."

"No, something more realistic," Riku thought out loud. He openly pondered with a stern and serious look on his face. "His has to be something like 'Two faces are not more than one.'"

"Deep," I laughed."

Tidus quickly rejoined us with a smile on his face. "What did they say?" Sora asked in curiosity.

Tidus cleared his throat and began speaking. "I will have an active future filled with riches-"

"Typical," Sora laughed.

"I knew it was a rip off," Riku snorted.

"-And a woman I love," Tidus glared. "But I may have to battle with sin to get there."

"Sounds lame," Riku laughed once more. "I've gotta try this. It'll be a good laugh later." Shortly there after, Riku entered the curtained area to see what the fortune teller would say about his upcoming future.

"Doesn't believe in it my ass," Sora chuckled. "His has got to be something great. It'll be a fantastic ego booster for him."

"Like," Tidus thought out loud. "Your looks will take you far."

"Or, or!" I chimed in. "Beauty is soul deep!"

"No," Sora shook his head. "More like 'You are the triple threat of life'."

We all laughed at our answers. Riku then stepped out of the booth and joined us. Before we could ask him what the fortune teller told him, he jumped on the gun and said, "I will suffer a loss in the path of life, but I will out of it a better person. Where my life goes after that is up to me and is not pre-determined."

"Wow," Sora muttered. "This just got real. I really want to try this now!" Then, before any of us could stop him, the spikey brown headed boy also entered the moonlight booth shrouded in purple velvet.

Tidus, Riku, and myself all look at each other and waited for someone to speak and predict Sora's outcome. Since no one was speaking, I said, "Sora is going to see something like 'The grass is greener on the other unattainable side'. It sounds deep enough."

"True," Riku laughed. "But I think Sora's will be 'Beautiful women will flock to your shadow'. It sounds like something that fortune teller would say."

"Meaning?" I asked concerning the prediction.

"He'll never see them because shadows are usually on the ground or behind someone," Riku winked. "Basically out of sight and reach."

"That's a good one!" Tidus exclaimed. "Maybe his will be something like 'First comes knowledge. The rest will come easy.'"

"LAME!" Riku and I shouted as Sora came out of the tent to rejoin us.

"Well, I'm not a fortune teller!" Tidus said in defense. "So," Tidus turned to the newly rejoined Sora. "What did she say?"

"'I will experience a great love," Sora looked completely perplexed. "But I will suffer great pains along with it'."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Hopefully not what I think it means," Sora's face went pale. "That fortune teller is _really_ good."

"And creepily accurate," Tidus added.

The three boys then turned to me with 'what-are-you-waiting-for?' looks planted on their faces. They now wanted me to go to the purple velvet wonderland and have my future told by a complete stranger. "Fine," I laughed, heading towards the booth like abyss of the unknown. "I'll go too."

"Go Kairi!" Sora yelled as I shut the curtain behind me.

I looked around the booth. Candles were lit in all corners of the tiny space. They almost seemed to be floating. An Indian styled rug acted as a path to a satin red covered table with a glowing crystal ball on top. Behind the all knowing orb was a cloaked figure. The only clue to it's gender was it's feminine hands that popped out of the sleeves of it's over sized cloak. Her face was covered with a hood too, leaving the dimly light candles of the booth as my only source of pre-known comfort.

"Welcome, young lady," the figure spoke.

'Not again,' I groaned. If _one_ more person mistakes my fake gender today I swear I will-

"And no," she spoke once more. "I don't know that because you look like a girl. You are concealing your gender. Your friends out there think you are male, but you are secretly hiding your true gender from them."

"...Continue," I said down in the chair opposite from her.

"Looks like I convinced you," the figure chuckled. "Now, look into the crystal ball with me. With it's aid, I will peer into your soul and at the very strong of fate that sits with in you."

I looked into the glowing blue orb. The girl waved her hand around. The glowing orb became cloudy. Then it started storming, just as if it was the weather station of souls. Then, the figurine waved her warm and the storm ceased. The crystal had returned to its previous self.

"Oh my," the girl chuckled softly. "You have a very complex life."

Tell me about it.

"I see my statement amuses you," she stated.

...Can she read minds?

"And no," she said. "I don't read minds."

Then what-

"I can read auras," the figure told me. "It's very similar. It's like reading a summary or a synopsis of your thoughts."

Ohh.

"Now them," the girl cleared her throat. "Like I said, your life is difficult and the future will not be so kind to you. It's been awhile since I've seen a future like yours."

"A future like mine?" I asked in confusion.

"How do I state this bluntly," she asked herself. For the first time since I had entered the booth, she sounded as if she didn't know what to do or what to make of the situation in front of her.

"State what?" I practically yelled. I had never been so hungry for a piece of information before in my entire life.

The girl leaned forward and her eyes became visible from the crystal's light. They were exotic and piercing. She had to be Spanish or Indian.

"Kairi," the woman told me, even though I never uttered my name to her. "If you keep pursing the man you long for, your life will be in great danger."

_End of Chapter 14_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__Okay you artist out there!!! It's time to let your talents shine. I'm going to hold a contest. Pick a scene from any of the chapters that you wish to draw. Then, post them (photobucket, deviantart, etc.) and send the URL to me. The best one out there will be featured in the story in whatever way they want, as long as it doesn't interfer with the preset story (Do you want to be Axel's girlfriend? Roxas' childhood friend? That perverted kid in Kairi's math class? It's all up to you!). All other entries will also be featured but I will pick their fate :D. You have until chapter twenty to turn in your entries but I'm giving you a notice ahead of time. Oh yes, make sure to leave a review! I love reading what you all have to say._

_PS: Forgive me for any mistakes you see in this chapter. I was very eager and did not want to wait for my editer to read over this. _


	15. Saying Goodbye

Hey guys.

As you can see, I haven't updated this story in a long time. I haven't found enough free time to sit down and write the rest of the story. I've had the story planned (up to the graaaand finale) for a number of years now, but with finishing high school (which is when I believe I updated last?), getting my first college degree, and working on my next one..I haven't found that free time where I can even feel motivated enough to finish. I barely have time for cosplay, which, no offence to fanfiction, is my preferred hobby.

I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. I keep kidding myself that I'll have time for this story one day, but I know I won't. With this message, I am officially quitting writing this story and all other future stories.

**However.**

As you read earlier, I have had this entire story planned out for a while. Although I'm not going to finish the story, I'm not going to leave y'all hanging. I'm going to let you know exactly what happens.

So, I'm proposing folks reply to this chapter with questions. Ask me what happens to character A, who the killer is (or isn't), etc. I'll answer all of them and everything I can think of in between and post it as the next chapter.

A couple of month ago, someone asked me if they could continue my story. I initially said no, but as long as you follow the details I already have planned out? Someone else is totally free to finish my story.

**I'm giving you until June 15****th**** to submit your questions. **I'll answer any questions afterwards, but that's when I'll be submitting the "last" chapter.

I hope to hear from you guys soon


	16. Questions and Answers

Hey guys! Sorry this came out a little later than I promised. If you're confused as to what is going on, please go ahead and read last chapter. I'll be answering questions regarding the rest of this story. If I didn't answer your question or you want to know more information, feel free to leave a review or a private message and I'll answer it there. I'm going to first start with some very basic chapter summaries and then go into some specific questions.

PS: I'm rereading this story and I apologize for my terrible grammar over the years.

PPS: If you do plan on finishing my story for me, first..shoot me a message and let me know. I prefer you use the outline I have listed here. If you have "planned out your own ending," you're free to use it..but list it as a fan story or an interpretation to be respectful.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **This was the chapter where Kairi felt very stuck in her investigation, so she went back home to visit the crime lab for more specific information. During this visit, Kairi finds out that not only did Wakka show obvious signs of strangling upon his death, he also had chemical burns. Whoever strangled him had to have worked with chemicals prior to their fatal encounter. Kairi comes back to her dorm in an obvious state of distress. When Tidus and the others ask her what happened, she breaks down and starts sobbing. The images of Wakka's death really got to her. Everyone gathers around her as she silently thinks to herself how important this investigation is and how lightly she has been taking it up until now. She silently vows to give up her friendship and her love of Sora and just concentrate on getting justice for Wakka.

**Chapter 16: **Despite the fact Kairi is giving up friendship, her love, and everything else in between to solve this case, life has other plans for her. These couple of chapters concentrated on the minor characters...particularly Roxas, Namine, and Axel..and the affairs that Kairi gets caught up in.

**Chapter 17: **Kairi finally dives deeper into her investigation. One of these moments is when the gang visits Wakka's grave on the anniversary of his death. Afterwards, they go to his house to spend time with his parents. There you find out that Wakka has/had a brother. Not only that, but we discover that his brother is actually Rai (chapter 12). Unfortunately for Kairi, not much turns up from this visit besides finding out Wakka's parents obviously care very deeply for both of their children.

**Chapter 18: **Another one of these moments is her visiting Ansem (her excuse being she would like to learn a bit about chemistry before she takes the class next year). Since Wakka was his "favorite student," she thought she could get some clues from him. During her "summer tutoring session," she sees chemical burns on Ansem's hands that are very similar to the one's found on Wakka's neck!

**Chapter 19-21: **It's summer time! That means it's time for Destiny Catholic's annual camping trip! Kairi wouldn't usually go, but Ansem, now a key suspect, is a chaperone. These chapters concentrate on Sora and Kairi's relationship and general fun times with the school. There is a food fight that happens (Where Kairi and Sora hide under a table together to avoid the slaughter of potatoes and other food related items), truth or dare (which features a lot of funny moments, including Tidus dressed in drag), and etc.

The biggest moment in these chapters is when the boys go hiking. It starts raining pretty heavily and Sora and Kairi take shelter in a cave together. They're pretty soaking wet, so they remove as much clothes as possible (leaving Sora in his boxers and Kairi in a man tank and her pair of boxers) and huddle together to keep warm. They're talking and obviously avoiding looking at each other. Then, out of no where, the storm turns for the worse and it starts thundering. This startles the two and they look at each other and laugh. The thing is though, they don't look away. They forget about the storm and melt into a steamy kiss. This isn't like any kiss we've encountered before. It isn't fueled by Sora's drinking, nor is it a kiss to ward off possible stalkers. This kiss is warm and tingly to the point where Kairi almost bursts.

The next thing Kairi knows, it's morning time. Sora is already dressed. Kairi almost thinks the entire thing was a dream, but when Sora realizes she is awake, he gives her a kiss on the forehead. They walk back to camp holding hands.

**Chapter 22: **Although everything that happened at camp is all good and well, it freaks Kairi out. Not only did she tell herself that she was going to give up on loving Sora, but Sora still doesn't know she's a girl. She goes to talk to him in private and turn him down. I mean, there's no way she can be with him while she's investigating this case. Also, there is the entire..lack of a penis thing going on. This ends up turning into a big fight between the two where Sora angrily confesses that he loves her. Kairi tells him that two guys can't be together and leaves. Just as she's thinking that things will never be the same, she receives a phone call from a stranger. "_I know who killed Wakka."_

**Chapter 23-25: **Kairi finds out who the killer is and the rest of the story goes from there.

**Chapter 26: **Epilogue

* * *

And now…onto the questions.

**What happens to the minor characters? ****Who does Namine like?**

In chapter 16 we find out that Namine likes Roxas, which is why she was willing to date Sora back on Valentines Day. That chapter centers on graduation and saying goodbye to seniors like Cloud and Leon. After the ceremony there is a small get together that focuses on the relationships of these minor characters.

We find out that Leon knows that Yuffie likes him, but currently is content with their relationship. There is hint that they may get together in the future. There isn't too much focus on Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa, but we do know that Cloud doesn't want to pick either of them and he doesn't want to date since he'll be leaving soon (college). There is very brief mention of Rikku, Yuna, and Paine. Their relationship with Tidus doesn't seem to be reparable, but they're willing to put it aside to say goodbye to their good friends.

As I mentioned above, the chapter focuses on Namine and Roxas. When Kairi shows up to the party, Namine has already had a little too much to drink. We find out that Roxas recently broke up with Olette (who is also at the party, very angry at Roxas, and hanging around Hayner. It is also hinted by his behavior that Hayner likes Olette and is happy she is single, but it is never directly mentioned) and Namine lets it slip that she's liked him since she saw him skateboard for the first time. Kairi makes it her mission of the party to get them alone. She actually gets Axel to help her (he has forgiven Roxas since the last time we saw him. Being with Larxene has significantly calmed him down and given him an attitude adjustment). Although none of their methods work (very childish methods like spin-the-bottle, seven minutes in heaven, and basically making sure they were ALWAYS sitting next to each other), at the end of the party Roxas asks Namine if he could walk her back to her dorm room. It's heavily hinted that they get together, but this is the last time we encounter the couple until the final chapter where it is confirmed.

**All other questions..**

It's hard to pick an order for the rest of these questions, since they concern the last couple of chapters and I can't really answer them in any particular order. So, I'll start off with chapter 23 and summarize from there.

In Chapter 22, Kairi gets a mysterious phone call telling her they know who killed Wakka. At the start of chapter 23, Kairi, Cid, and a few policemen are gathered outside a house. They're waiting on the go ahead to arrest the killer. A number of neighbors have gathered outside to see what was going on, including some of Kairi's classmates (the ones who commute to school instead of staying in the dorms). Kairi is going over the phone call with Cid. It is mentioned they investigated it since then and found enough evidence to make an arrest, but they are not mentioning the killer by name yet. They then get the call to go ahead and make the arrest.

Just then, Riku, Tidus, and Sora drive up in Riku's car. They tell her they heard through the grapevine that Kairi was with the police and asked if she was okay. Meanwhile during all of this, Sora is not speaking up, but he shows deep concern on his face. She quietly tells them she's fine. They then ask what was going on. Kairi looks at them sadly and just says "I'm sorry."

She turns with the rest of the policemen and walk up to the door of the house. They knock and Wakka's parents answer the door. Cid asks if Rai, Wakka's brother, is home. His parents, obviously concerned about the policemen around, say that he is and ask what's wrong. That's when Kairi steps up and says "We're here to arrest Rai for the murder of Wakka Nakai."

You can hear very audible gasps from the crowd, the loudest being Sora, Tidus, and Riku. Kairi doesn't dare turn around to see what their faces look like. That's when Rai comes walking down the stairs and states that they have don't have enough evidence to arrest him. Kairi says otherwise.

That's when you, the audience, find out that Fuu was the one who called Kairi. She told police that she couldn't bear to see Rai sink further into depression and guilt because of this. See, Fuu and Rai are dating. Not only that, but Rai has a very serious anger management problem. That's why he lives with his parents while Wakka stayed at the dorms (although his parents will say that they pulled him out because of how dangerous the dorms were after Wakka's death..but evidence clearly stated he never stayed at the dorms). Around the time of Rai's birthday, Wakka went out a number of times with Fuu to help her pick out the perfect gift. To Rai, however, this looked like they were dating behind his back. Wakka was very routine about his day and Rai knew that he'd be in the bath at the same time every night. That's where Rai went to confront Wakka, but his fit of jealous rage made their confrontation turn into a fight. Although Wakka is athletic, Rai is bigger and stronger. He got a hold of his throat and strangled him to death. Once Rai calmed down and realized what he had done, he panicked. After all, he had just accidently killed his own brother. That's why he set the body up to make it seem like a suicide. If it weren't for the strangulation marks and chemical burns, Rai would have gotten away with it. The reason hives appeared was because of the lingering traces of hand soap on Rai, which Wakka was allergic to. The allergic reaction was very similar to a chemical burn and was easily mistaken by the forensic team. However, Rai never even knew he had left any evidence behind at all because the lack of circulation of Wakka's blood made the marks and reaction appear only after he hung his dead brother's body from the ceiling.

Back to reality, Rai panics when he hears all of this. He pushes past policemen and runs down the street in the opposite direction. The police decide to chase him in their cop cars, but Kairi, who is running on pure adrenaline, rushes after him. This is where Riku's volleyball training finally comes in handy. She is easily keeping up with his pace. When he tries to throw things at her to slow her down, she "serves" them right back to him. After a short while, Kairi catches up and tackles him just as the police pull up. Knowing there was no way Rai could get away with the policemen right there, Kairi stood up so the police could arrest him. That's when Kairi hears a loud bang and a couple of screams. She's very confused until she takes her hand off of her hip and sees blood on it.

She hears the words of the fortune teller from chapter 14 ringing in her ears. _"__If you keep pursing the man you long for, your life will be in great danger__**.**__"_

She had been shot.

Chapter 24 is the shortest chapter of the series. Kairi is on a stretcher at this point and is being placed inside an ambulance. Everything is a bit hazy for her, but she sees Cid inside and acting as her guardian, since her mother is about an hour away and Kairi was losing a lot of blood. Riku, Sora, and Tidus run up to the ambulance and ask if Kairi is okay, only to be ignored.

The paramedics start asking Cid some basic questions while medical attention is being brought to Kairi. One of these questions is if "the victim" had any family. Cid replies that Kairi "only had a mother" and doesn't have any father or siblings. Cid then states that the mother will be meeting them at the hospital. Kairi tries to call out and tell them to stop, but she doesn't have the strength to. Although the investigation is technically over, she still doesn't want her identity to be revealed. The paramedic nods and starts reading off things on Kairi's chart such as her blood type, birthday, and etc. The last one they read off is gender, which very clearly states that she is a girl. The last thing Kairi sees is the very shocked and pained look on her friend's faces. She then blacks out.

Chapter 25 is also pretty short. Kairi wakes up in a hospital bed to see Riku and Tidus by her side. They are very happy to see her come to because she had been out a good two days. They also mention how lucky she is because Rai only shot her on the side and she completely avoided injury to her organs. Kairi asks them if they're mad at her, which is a question they're rather confused by at first. When Kairi states the fact she had been lying to them, Tidus and Riku laugh. Since she had been out, Cid had informed the trio about the investigation and don't blame her at all for lying to them. In fact, they're grateful that her hard work had brought Wakka's killer to justice (Rai had been arrested at this point).

Kairi notices Sora is missing, but doesn't say anything. She assumes that he hates her for lying to him and pulling him along the entire year. Tidus mentions that Kairi's mother went to get everyone some food and probably would need help carrying it up, so he leaves to do so. This leaves Kairi and Riku alone and it occurs to Kairi that Riku now knows boy her and girl her are the same person. Riku goes on a long speech about how worried he was about her because she's such an important friend to him. His word choice confuses Kairi. Riku explains that a part of him will always care about the girl from his childhood, but her boy persona was also her. The fact that he didn't fall in love with boy Kairi makes him believe that he was just holding onto lingering feelings and wasn't truly in love with her, unlike _other_ hinted boys.

Riku stands up and says he's going to help Tidus. As he's leaving, he mentions to Kairi that Sora for a prior engagement this morning, but he never left her side for the entire time she was out. Kairi, now all alone, starts crying.

Chapter 26 is the epilogue. It starts off with a group of policemen gathered around a dead body in an alley way and they start to make observations of it. A younger policeman steps up to touch the body when they hear a young female voice tell them to hold it because entering a crime scene before the lead is there could contaminate evidence. The female voice belongs to Kairi.

See, it's been three months since Rai's arrest. They mention he's awaiting trial, but they're sure he's going to be found guilty. If anything, he shot Kairi with plenty of witnesses around and evaded arrest. Kairi now works as a junior consultant under Cid's detective company. When Cid arrives, the policemen start setting up the crime scene tape. He and Kairi make small talk. See, Cid had started dating her mom. His children are all grown up and he, as a divorced man, decided it was time to date again. Kairi silently mentions that although she loves her biological dad, she really wouldn't mind having Cid as a step dad.

Fast forward to the next day. You find out that Kairi moved to the area and goes to the all girl's school with Namine and that she is a junior now. Selphie also came along so she could be closer to her best friend and her boyfriend, Tidus. Kairi was kind of seen as a hero at her school because of the murder investigation. The girl trio is surrounded by adoring freshmen, sophomores, and a few juniors wanting to talk to Kairi. However, she is used to this and simply waves to her "fans" as she talks to Namine and Selphie. They mention going out with their boyfriends (Namine and Roxas, Selphie and Tidus) during the weekend and the conversation transitions into Kairi and Sora.

See, Kairi hasn't seen Sora since the day Rai was arrested. She mentions she's too ashamed to see any of them. She feels like she doesn't have the right to Tidus and Riku's friendships and especially doesn't deserve to love Sora. Namine and Selphie just look at her sadly.

As they approach the school gate, they see a boy standing there waiting for someone. As they get closer, they see it's Sora. Kairi panics and turns to walk the other direction, but Selphie and Namine smile and block her path. It's hinted that they knew he was coming that day.

Kairi, with no other choice but to pass him, walks up and shyly says hi. They're pretty awkward in conversation at first, but then Sora confesses that he never knew she was still in town. Sora had assumed that with the investigation over with, she would return back home. If he knew she was just a few blocks away, he would have come to see her sooner. This is followed by many apologies by Kairi, but Sora covers her mouth and tells her he doesn't hold any grudges. Then, with a heavy blush on his face, Sora tells Kairi that he wants to start over and be her boyfriend. Kairi obviously accepts and the two embrace. Sora ends up twirling her around while Namine, Selphie, and Kairi's fans cheer. Sora plants a kiss on her and she thinks to herself that things will never be normal again, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Tldr; QUESTIONS**

**Who was the killer? Why did he kill Wakka and what happens to him?**

Rai, Wakka's brother, killed him by accident in a fit of jealous rage. He is eventually arrested and at the end of the story he is awaiting trial.

**Does Cid ever appear again?**

Yes! He appears when Rai is arrested and during the epilogue, where we discover he is dating Kairi's mother.

**How is Sora connected with the murder?**

Except for the fact that Sora discovered Wakka's body, he holds no specific connection to the actual murder.

**What does Kairi's fortune mean?**

"_If you keep pursing the man you long for, your life will be in great danger__**.**__"_

Despite the warnings, Kairi didn't push Sora away to the best of her abilities. Although there is no connection between Sora's love and the murder, it's hinted that accepting his romantic gestures may have put her on the destined path to be shot by Rai.

**Does the gang ever discover that Kairi is a girl? If so, how?**

The gang does discover Kairi is a girl. Rai shoots Kairi and the paramedics reveal to the gang that she is female.

**How did the guys react to finding out Kairi is a girl?**

We know that they were all initially very shocked. Y'all find out that while Kairi was passed out, Cid had informed them about the investigation. Since then, Riku and Tidus are very understanding of her situation. However, we will never know whether or not how long it took them to accept that fact, since Kairi was passed out for a good few days and the story is told from her point of view. It's hinted that Sora didn't care either way and was just happy she was alive (after all, he did stay by her side constantly through her coma).

**Does Sora admit he is "gay" for Kairi and do they end up with each other in the end?**

Ehh..yes kinda. Sora never admits exactly that he's gay for her. After they kiss in the cave, they do walk back to camp hand in hand. Upon their return, Kairi tells him it can't work out because they're both men and Sora tells her that he doesn't care because he's in love with him/her. However, they do end up with each other after the investigation is over with!

**Does Riku or Sora end up with Kairi?**

That's silly. Of course Sora ends up with Kairi! After Kairi wakes up from her coma, Riku mentions that he does care for her a lot, but it's only as a friend. After all, Riku wasn't like Sora. He didn't end up falling in love with boy Kairi, so it's stated that he wasn't truly in love with her.

**Who were the couples in the end?**

-Leon and Yuffie (hinted for the future)

-Hayner and Olette (also hinted)

-Axel and Larxene

-Namine and Roxas

-Selphie and Tidus

-Cid and Kairi's mother

-Sora and Kairi

**How did life change upon Kairi's discover (her gender)/What happens after Kairi is done with her case?**

Well, her gender is literally discovered the exact moment the investigation is done (if you count Rai's arrest the end of the investigation). The gang found out her identity and were cool with it, given it was for good reasons. Kairi obviously couldn't stay at the boys school, but she didn't want to go back home after everything that happened. So, she stayed in the city and went to the all girl's school. She also now works as a detective consultant for Cid. And lastly, she ends up with her beloved Sora

* * *

And that's it! That's everything! Thank you guys for sticking by me all these years and I apologize again for not finishing this story. I hope I answered everyone's questions properly. If you guys have any further questions or anything, feel free to leave a question in the review or send me a PM! I'll be glad to discuss anything story related with y'all.

If you guys are interested in keeping contact with me in the future, I go by 'lilylighting' in pretty much everything ( , deviantart, tumblr, facebook, all of that stuff). Just follow me, watch me, or whatever. I'd be so happy to keep hearing from y'all.

C'ya!

-Lilisama


End file.
